Runaway Princess and the Pirate
by QueenBritt
Summary: Running from my stepmother was what I always thought I needed to do. Love was never the option but I never felt more free then when I turned from Princess to a pirate
1. Chapter 1

Royals are always supposed to present themselves in ways that look good to the people, I should know since I'm a princess. In truth, I may be a princess but I don't feel I belong here everyone looks to my older sister and I'm just in her shadow. You're probably wondering who I am right? My name is Amira, Princess Amira White I'm the 2nd born daughter to King Leopold and Queen Eva. My sister is Snow White, I love my sister in fact I know she'll make a great Queen but I've started to look elsewhere for where I belong.  
I ran the day of my father's funeral, with a few mere bags of gold to get me by and my sister's necklace around my neck. I wasn't sure where I was going to be honest but I stopped at the bar, that's where I met my future. I got something to drink with one of the coins and went to sit down. All I could think about was I had to go somewhere, somewhere Regina couldn't find me. With my under clothes not my royal ones and a cloak to cover myself I was doing a good start.  
Maybe you'd call it fate or a run of bad luck in the beginning cause I scanned around the bar seeing what was there. My eyes ended up on a pirate that was telling tales of his adventure and I listened while having my drink. Though as he was telling his stories our eyes met for a brief moment and I looked away knowing I wasn't looking for trouble. Still it didn't stop him from soon sitting across from me.

"What's a pretty lass like yourself in a place like this Princess?" The man said

I didn't know whether to come back sarcastic or not, was he serious when he said Princess? Yes, I am a Princess in fact Snow White's sister but not many talked nor knew about me cause I wasn't in the eyes of the people like she was. So I decided not to let him know he was right and played it off calm.

"There's nothing for me back home. I heard your stories, they're quite the tell." Amira said  
"Not just a tell luv, all real." He said and smirked a bit "Where are my manners, Killian Jones"

'Is he seriously introducing himself to me? I should come back with something fake like snow would.' Amira thought

"Selena, Selena Marriot." Amira said  
Killian smirked at her as he could tell that wasn't her name but he'd go with it for now. "Well Selena, you seem to be looking for something." Killian said  
He could tell well I knew that already and I smiled "I am, Adventure." Amira said  
"Ah well if it's Adventure you Seek luv, you should come with me and My crew aboard the Jolly Roger. You'll have all the adventure you can handle. In fact if you want you could come back there with me now." Killian said

I stared at him for a moment knowing there was no way he was serious but I could see he was except one thing. He wanted something from me to insist coming with him now and I of all people knew better then to trust him.

"I'll think about it." Amira said to him as I took a sip of my drink  
"Well Luv, do tell me soon when you've made up your mind." Killian said as he walked away

Tall, Handsome and a pirate that combination wasn't going to be easy for me to avoid, let alone I had one problem. With Regina out there I fear the idea of falling in love, afraid if I do I'll pull them into something far worse but having my resistance to the Captain is one that became my hardest task. Maybe I should of stayed back never gone up but the idea of all the adventure I could handle was too tempting and I eventually got up going over to his table.

"I've made my choice." Amira said  
"And what is that luv?" Killian asked  
"I'll go, I want to see what's out there." Amira answered  
Killian only merely smirked at me and that is our beginning of how we met, trust me there's more to this tale to come.


	2. first days on the ship

My first days on this ship were an adjustment, he stopped at one place to get me fitted for the right kind of outfit to be a pirate. Which was all good, I didn't wear no hat if that's what you wondered but still when I came out the way I was meant to I felt like a pirate. I looked in a mirror at myself smiling at my reflection but I saw him not far behind me with a smirk.

'He's your captain now, best not to fall for him.' I reminded myself, the truth I didn't want to face was it was too late.

After I was fitted, my new name I'd settled with Selena Marriot was my pirate name. Now that I looked the part we were set no longer in my old hidden robes. As we arrived back on the Jolly roger and set sail things were going well. At least I thought everything was going well, till he grabbed my arm bringing me below deck and into his quarters. Once the door was closed he put his hand on one side of me and his other arm on the other side.

"Alright, Selena. I know that's not your real name luv." He said to me as he put his hook gently under my chin "You want to stay, you have to play by my rules."  
As I looked at him, needless to say my control on my emotions was not good in fact I'd never seen anyone as handsome as him including princes and my fair share of balls was known slightly.  
"So your real name luv." Killian said  
"Amira.." Amira said quietly

Hearing my name he backed up from where he had me pinned, my mind went through many scenarios of how this could of gone. If he knew about who I was, who I really was he could of dropped me anywhere. Instead he just sat down with a smirk on his face as if he found this amusing. He probably knew he was right all along, I was a Princess like he thought. Maybe it was amusing cause I could become valuable if a need arose but there was a silence for some time. I didn't know whether to sit or what so I just stood where he left me by the door.

'What is he thinking?' Amira thought

Soon Killian stood up as he took my arm again pulling me to him which surprised me and he had me look at him again. My mind reeled being this close to him especially considering I never even went near many men so I didn't know what to think. He could of been planning anything, considering I was a woman and the only woman on his ship. I didn't realize when he was near my ear.

"Well Selena, you just let me know if my men bother you." Killian said which made me snap out of my thoughts.  
"What are you talking about Captain?" Amira asked  
A smirk came across his lips as he moved looking in my eyes "If anyone will have you on this ship, it will be me. So if they try anything you come to me. Now let's get you settled with a cabin." He said  
He moved letting me move away from the door and when he opened it he showed me the other cabins when he stopped by a door. I merely looked at it knowing there must of been a reason he was hesitant to say anything yet. Still he cleared his throat and looked at me as he briefly opened the cabin door.

"This will be your Cabin while you're here. Best to get some rest we have a lot ahead of us Selena." Killian said  
When I stepped in the Cabin and looked around I could tell that no one had been in there for awhile. In fact there was dust and it clear that hardly anyone came in here. "Captain, who had this Cabin last?" Amira asked looking back seeing he wouldn't enter the room and as I scanned it more I noticed clothes. A Woman's pirate clothes!  
"Get some rest." Was the only thing he said avoiding my question walking away and then I walked over closing the door then let myself slide to the floor.

'I'm not the first woman on this ship, it's a relief. Still clearly he was with the last woman on this ship. He wouldn't come in here nor would he answer my question.' Amira thought as I cleaned it up a bit to be liveable then i layed on the bed instantly falling asleep.

Up on the deck, Killian was at the Helm thinking since there hadn't been a woman on his ship since Milah the woman who was first love. Yet he planned to pursue the new one who joined the crew, but he had to plan out how he was going to do all this. He figured she'd be more of a challenge since there was times he'd been close to her and she didn't throw herself at him.

'The Princess will be a challenge, one I'll win.' Killian thought

The crew was doing their jobs on the crew when he decided to make it known. "Men, Front and Center!" Killian said  
Everyone including his current first mate Smee was there looking at him.  
"No ones to lay a hand on Selena, I hear any of you tried to touch her you'll be dealing with me." Killian said to them  
"Yes Captain." The men said as they went back to work but in truth just cause they were told didn't mean some of them may not try.


	3. Jealousy

I don't know how long I was asleep, maybe it was a few hours or less. I know when I ascended to the deck it was night time. From what I could see the crew was mainly asleep and I walked over by the edge looking out at the water. I could feel someone watching me though and I briefly looked back seeing Killian.

'How long has he been awake?' Amira thought

I didn't say anything right away to him as I looked back out at the water. Something about it with the night time air seemed peaceful. Though as I was watching and looking out, it did start to get a bit chilly but I could handle it. I wasn't back home anymore where people could do things for me I was going to do it on my own. Suddenly I felt someone behind me as a hand took mine and led me over to the helm.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Amira asked

"You're going to learn how to steer the ship, everyone does sometime." Killian said as he guided my hands to where to hold the wheel.

'Is he serious? This better not be some tactic to get close to me.' Amira thought

Killian showed me the things carved into the wood with a line through them "Port is left, starboard is right." Killian said to me

He stood beside me as he taught me, I knew he was only doing this cause we were the only ones up and it was nice. I paid attention to what I was doing, if I was over too much he'd use his hook to fix it clearly then I felt him behind me as he was by my ear.

"You seem to be a natural at this Selena." Killian whispered to me

I didn't say anything and when we made it to our destination, he took over making sure it was done correctly. I was heading to go below deck, not like I was needed or anything but since everyone was leaving the ship he stopped me. The day time was nothing to talk about, at night we headed to the tavern. Mainly I sat listening to his tales again, he'd almost insisted I sat next to him but I ended up sitting by Smee to keep his flirts at bay. When drinks were handed out, I drank with the rest of them listening but as I did some of the women there were hanging on him! I felt this weird feeling creep up on me.

'What is this feeling?' Amira thought

Trust and believe I ignored it the first time, not dealing with it didn't seem the the problem at first. When we went back to the ship, he was drunk and I could tell that. Smee and the others were no different but I'd managed to stay sober so I was going to let them handle their own situations. I went below deck figuring I would just hang in my cabin, but as I made it to my door someone turned me around. At first, I thought it was one of the men who the captain told not to touch me but in fact it was the Captain himself.

"Selena, you shouldn't be going too far on your own." KIllian said an arm on the door.

I put my hand behind me on the knob "Wouldn't dream of it Captain, now if you excuse me I'm tired I'd like to rest." Amira said to him

"Come on Selena, I know your playing hard to get." Killian said and he leaned in like he was going to kiss me.

I panicked for a moment because I'd never been kissed but I opened the cabin door surprising him as I backed up in it. "Sorry Captain, but I really need to sleep." Amira said before closing the door and I had my back to the door sliding down as I put a hand over my chest.

'My heart is racing, I was panicking that's all. I never been kissed by anyone, Snow has. She came home telling me about it in secret but I never could go there. I want my first kiss to be special.' Amira thought

Had I known what I know now, Maybe i'd of done things differently. In fact we sailed for weeks and the next time we ended up at another tavern I drank the same amount as the rest of them. My emotions were all over the place literally and I thought may as well get drunk to ignore them. Truth is the more women who came over flirting with him, the more I drank to numb the feeling inside. This nagging pain in my chest that seemed like it wasn't going away, it hurt to even consider what it meant. Somehow I ended up drinking more then I thought and well honestly I don't recall this part that's how wasted I was but since I'm telling you my story I have to tell you this part. A man walked over sitting by us, he was flirting with me and from what the men told me I was talking to him in some way flirting back. The man was going to lead me off but before he could Killian picked me up over his shoulder.

"Sorry lad, the lass has had too much to drink." Killian said to the man as he left the tavern taking me back to the ship.

Like I said this part was off what the men told me, made sense in a way cause I remember waking up sometime later. My head pounding from all the booze I'd had, but when I finally focused my vision I realized one thing. I wasn't in my cabin! I went to get up knowing exactly where I was, the Captain's quarters but I couldn't get up from the bed. Looking down I noticed an arm around my waist and I didn't have to be told whose arm that was as I looked beside me seeing the captain asleep.


	4. Start of a change

'The Captain has ahold of me?! What happened last night?' Amira thought and for a minute as I checked myself carefully making sure not to touch his arm as I made sure everything she was wearing was on. A relief sigh escaped my lips as I seen it was just him watching out for me. I went to move his arm so I could get up but when I did that he tightened his arm around me. His hook guided my face to look at him as my heart was beating fast.

"Morning Selena, you had quite the night." Killian said

I didn't say anything, I worried if I did that the wrong thing would of came out of my mouth. He could always tell when I was hiding things, trust me lying to him was not the option when he could see through my lies. His expression went sturn for a minute as he kept me looking at him. He got close to me like he'd kiss me or something but stopped inches from me.

"Everytime you pull a stunt like that, you'll be waking up here. I won't see another man lay a hand on one of my crew." Killian said

'Sure, be that the reason you brought me here.' Amira thought

I felt the cold back of the hook, he always kept the pointed end facing away from me never wanting to harm me. Looking in his eyes I was no fool, the man was jealous clear as day and yet I couldn't gain my will to move away. He had a hold of me close to him but somehow I managed to keep it friendly.

"One more thing Selena, With you I won't see another man have you." Killian said

Half of me at that point wanted to give in, say the hell with it and just kiss him but I had my morals about myself. I wasn't some prize even though he seemed to look at me like something to win. Yes, I was a woman but even so I had my reasons for how I was. Still keeping my emotions in check was a challenge with him when being alone.

"I understand Captain." Amira said

It was minutes or seconds i couldn't really tell you before he removed his arm from around me and I carefully got up from the bed. Keeping my back to him seemed ideal in this case since I was in the midst of a very bad situation. Still I left his Cabin without a word going to my own cabin. As I made it to my room and to the bed I layed there letting my hangover be the reason I stayed in bed for the day.

The men were up and doing their jobs Killian had gone up being at the helm of the ship. It was probably best we kept ourselves away from the other. I wanted nothing to do with anyone while I was hung over from all the drinking. Needless to say I should of learned my lesson from this but we sailed for a couple days. I'd made my way up after my hangover during those couple days pulling my part as one of the crew.

'Did I really get so drunk that I made the captain jealous? Sounds absurd.' Amira thought as she was working.

I really couldn't tell you how long we were out on sea, in truth time seemed to stand still but then we made it to another place. The men walked off waiting for the captain and I was going to join them but Killian grabbed my arm. I wondered what could of been so important to grab my arm when the men were down there.

"Yes Captain?" Amira asked him

"I think it's best you stay with me for now." Killian said as we went down to where the men were.

Killian moved his hand from around my arm to around and placing it on my shoulder, every part of me wanted to say something. My face felt like it was heating up but I was able to keep it from showing what was going on. We walked for some time till we made it to another tavern and I could only imagine what could happen in this one.

'Why is he treating me differently here?' Amira thought

When we entered the tavern, the waitress there led us to a table and we all sat down. Killian insisted I sat next to him which I kept questioning why the sudden change. I wasn't his girl, nor was I anything to him but a challenge he was trying to conquer. Drinks were placed around the table to everyone, including me which was fine in my opinion. We were all talking about the previous voyage we'd been on like it was nothing and drinking our drinks. It was peaceful but then I felt the Captain move me, to where I was on his lap and needless to say I did blush.

"Captain what's the meaning of th-" I didn't get to finish as he silenced me and the look in his eyes said to just play along.

My eyes looked all over the tavern never moving my head before I noticed there was a woman who'd come in the tavern. The men told me there were a few of the captains previous wenches who were a tad clingy so he didn't like it. Surprising to hear a man who loves the attention of women doesn't like a clingy woman. Though considering he traveled always on the ship it wasn't too hard to imagine. Soon the woman came over to our table and the captain swiftly had me adjust so it looked natural.

"Killian, I heard you were back in town." The woman said then looked at me seeing I was sitting on his lap but also his arm was around me. "Who is this?"

"Ah sorry Mi'lady but this is Selena Marriot, She's new to my crew but she's my bride to be." Killian said

'He did not just say that!' Amira thought knowing if her father was alive he'd of never let that happened.

"Your fiancee?" The woman said as she'd noticed I was awfully quiet

"She's shy sometimes when I say it. She's still getting used to the idea." Killian said

It was like it took a minute for it to sink in for this woman before she seemed angry and left the tavern. When Killian put me back where I was sitting I let myself get drunk just like last time. I didn't care if it led me to the Captain's quarters after he just said that. Needless to say I wasn't as drunk as last time but in fact he took my hand leading me out of the tavern just the two of us. Had I been sober I would of probably stopped him but I wasn't clearly thinking as we went to the ship and below deck. I was able to get my hand free as I went to my cabin partly not wanting to risk it going farther then it should but as I reached the door, I was turned around.

"You were a very good girl for cooperating tonight." Killian said to me

"How could I say no, Captain?" Amira asked knowing she was helping him

I wish I had been sober that night, cause somehow we ended up in a kiss. I always imagined my first kiss as something special and yet I felt it was like a stolen kiss being drunk. My mind registered what was happening though and I reached for my door knob but he had pushed me up against the door. I knew if I could get the door open then I could stop it from going any further, so when I did get it open we fell back meeting the wood.


	5. Visit to Neverland

When we reached the wood floor, he looked seeing where we landed and he got up quickly standing at the doorway. I looked at him knowing I'd done this, I knew he'd of never gone in this room. We looked at each other for awhile as if analyzing what happened for a moment but I knew what had happened. He'd kissed me and it couldn't be taken back that was clear as day.

"Sorry Selena." Killian said as he walked away

I carefully got myself up closing the door as I had my back to it closing my eyes. I slid to the floor letting myself sit there as I took my right hand placing it on my lips. In my mind I wanted to say he'd stolen the kiss, taken my first for his own purposes but I knew the truth. Deep down I'd known it for a long time that this was inevitable.

'I'm falling for him, what am I going to do?' Amira thought

There's one secret about me through all this I kept secret, I've practiced good magic but I felt it was a necessary thing knowing my stepmother was learning from the dark one when I lived there. I know my path will cross with hers before too long it's why I don't want to fall in love but it's too late. For the rest of the night I stayed in my room and even after that I didn't come out.

I ended up writing a letter to my sister, cause what I needed now more then ever was my sister's guidance in all this. We both agreed to be guided by love when our mother died and yet I fear it now, cause I'm scared of Regina. When I planned to send it a felt a shift in the ship, and I knew we weren't just sailing normal. The voyage was a bumpy one and once we settled down I ran up on deck to see where we were. It was gloomy and foggy that I couldn't tell much about the place at all.

"Where are we?" Amira asked as Smee came over leading me back below deck under the captain's orders.

"Selena, you need to stay down here. We're in Neverland." Smee said

"Neverland? Wait why must I stay below deck?" Amira asked

"It's for your own safety. I'll have the Captain come down and explain it to you." Smee said as he left me down there and walked away

I leaned my back against the door of my cabin waiting, it was rediculous to hear I had to stay below deck. I was one of the crew, right? So what was so much a worry about Neverland that I had to be down here. I'd never been to neverland so I had no idea the real problem.

After a little while of time, Killian came down to talk to me closing the area to go up on deck probably in case I tried to go up there. I watched him as he walked over to me the look in his eyes a bit worried. He took my hand leading me to his cabin as we walked in then he closed the door behind me having me between his door and himself.

"Selena, listen very carefully. Do not under any circumstances go above deck." Killian said to me

"Why? What's there to be afraid of in Neverland?" Amira asked him

"Pan, he doesn't really like Women. He'd rather kidnap a beautiful woman and torture her then be in neverland." Killian said as the cold hook carefully touched my cheek "You're too important to my crew and I for me to let you take such a risk."

"I'm not that important, I'm expendable." Amira said in trying to get him to let her do what she wanted

"You silly girl, you have no idea how wrong you are. That's why you're staying here in my cabin." Killian said

My eyes widened at hearing I was to stay in his cabin, yeah it wasn't your ideal of luxury but it was suitable in some ways. In truth, I felt he only kept me on board or kept me hidden for his own game to win but that was how I felt back then. He pulled me away from the door having me sit there while he took care of some business. I folded my arms while waiting this wasn't my ideal way to past the time.

Waiting felt like an eternity and I actually fell asleep while waiting on his bed, it wasn't the softest bed but it was pirate ship so couldn't be very choosy on what I was being treated. I felt sleep was the only way to pass the time and when I was awake I would just look around not really touching anything, after all it wasn't my cabin.

Like I said before it felt like an eternity but when we were moving I stood up ready to go up on deck but sat back down. I wasn't given permission yet to go up and I knew if I disobeyed there probably would be some consequences. Soon though Killian walked in and he noticed I was still where he'd left me. He took a look seeing nothing was moved out of place which seemed to surprise him.

"You didn't want to look around,luv?" Killian asked

"I don't look around other peoples stuff." Amira said

Watching him as he walked over to me, he took my hand and pulled me to him. A smirk came across his lips and I wondered what was going on in his head. I looked at him feeling my heart racing inside my chest as I tried to act like nothing was wrong. Maybe it was easy for him to see and I tried to play it off fine.

"What Captain?" Amira asked

"Your falling for me luv, I can see it in your eyes." Killian said

"Six months of being on the ship with you and you think you know how to read me." Amira said trying to make it easier to avoid the truth.

"Really?" Killian said to me and then he got close to where our lips were inches from each other "then this doesn't bother you luv?"

I wanted to say no, I wanted to deny it all and go to my cabin. Would of been easier then all of what was going on. I could of just admitted the truth but before I even answered he had his flask up by me with a smirk.

"Some rum Selena to help you process your thoughts?" Killian asked

"Sure Captain." Amira said

I took the rum flask from him seeing it was open and drank some of it handing it back to him. He just seemed to be enjoying how amusing all this was to him and I was trying hard to fight it all of this at once.

"So the truth Selena" Killian said

"No, I'm not falling for you." Amira said but there was a tell sign I was lying. He could notice it and my sister noticed it.

"You're lying luv. Yes Lying is accepted in being a pirate but honestly Selena you know I can tell when you're lying. You have this tell sign that my men don't notice but I do." Killian said

I moved out of his grasp and walked to the door but it was a slow walk like I didn't really want to get far away but at the same time I wanted to get space between us. Killian seemed to noticed the difference in the way I was cause I heard him following behind me. My heart was racing in my chest knowing if he turned me around I'd give in. As I made it to the door and was about to reach for the knob to open it, I felt him grab my wrist. In an instance he turned me around and had me pinned to the door. I felt the cool part of his hook against my cheek looking at him.

"Amira, please luv the truth." Killian said

Hearing my name, my actual name was all it took as I kissed him and felt him kiss me back. You may not say this would count that the one when I was drunk would count but I thought of this moment as my actual first kiss.


	6. More change happening

It felt good, and real like this was going to be it for me and I felt him pull me close to him. In fact a bit too close if you get what I mean but even though every part of me wanted to go farther I had to pull away. The truth is I, Amira white was in love with a Pirate but not just any Pirate the one that everybody calls Hook. Killian was handsome and he wasn't kidding when he said the term devilously handsome cause it was the truth.

"See love, that didn't seem so hard." Killian said

I looked down "You have your answer Captain but this can't happen." Amira said as I started to cry "I won't risk your life so I have to say this can't happen."

I expected him to be angry or worse but instead he wiped my tears away and had me look at him even when I didn't want to.

"You don't need to worry about me love, if there's one thing I'm good at it's surviving." Killian said

I wanted to believe it, to say that yes everything was going to be fine but I couldn't risk it. So I found a way out of his quarters and went to my cabin where I cried myself to sleep. You're probably wondering if I sent that letter to my sister and well once we were back in our world away from Neverland I used a bird to send the message. I'll show you what it says below.

Snow,

I don't know what to do, my head is so confused but my heart is telling me something. I think I've fallen in love and I'm scared that Regina will take it from me. I need my sisters guidance please.

Amira

Needless to say the wait was agonizing and day by day I was again avoiding his advances after our kiss. His last Advance toward me caught me off guard when he had smee take the helm and I was on the deck looking out at the ocean waiting. He'd snuck up behind me moving us to where we were out of Smee's view and he planted kisses on my neck.

"Ah. Killian." Amira said almost a whisper

This was the hardest one to ignore, there wasn't anywhere for me to go but I knew if we went farther then the kiss then I'd just be deeper in love with him. Breaking my own heart to say I couldn't have what I wanted was one thing but he was still being persistent. Though as I figured he'd not given up on having me like he said. Still I managed to get my hands on his shoulders and get distance between us as I breathed a bit heavily which only made him smirk.

"What's wrong Luv? You seemed to like that." Killian said

I had to talk through my phants "I told you..I won't risk your life." Amira said

That's when I saw it and suddenly I ran away from him and ran over getting the letter from the bird. It found me even out here but it was late so I knew the poor thing had to be working hard to make it all the way. I didn't notice that Smee and Killian looked at me curiously as I opened the message that was folded up. I expected more then what I actually recieved from my sister which was a simple and clear message.

Forget Regina, Follow your heart.

Snow knew how to make a message stand out and she knew how to tell me without giving her reasons why. Still part of me couldn't imagine what was going to come with following that advice. Yet I held the note to my chest knowing it was my sisters words and figured somewhere she must of found love.

'Follow my heart, those are mothers words Snow. How can I just follow my heart without the fear?' Amira thought

A few more days passed since then and we didn't talk, I needed time for myself to get my head together. Maybe he knew that but we went to a tavern in the next town and instead of drinking my sorrows I sat with the crew laughing and talking to them. Till something I saw caught my eye, a woman flirting with Killian and he was just taking that in like it was nothing. I felt a pain in my chest like everything I'd been saying clicked in with him. So I slipped myself out of the tavern without anyone seeing saying I was going to the bathroom.

I walked up on the ship thinking no one was on there, after all no one ever came aboard without the captains permission unless you're one of the crew. I hanged on the rail a bit relaxing but then I felt it the presence of dark magic and I turned around as someone grabbed me by my neck.

"Hello Amira, how long did you think you could hide from me?" Regina asked

"Just a little longer then this." Amira said as I used my light magic to knock her back.

I wasn't going to let her destroy anything and I wasn't going to back down thinking of all the things Killian taught me. I fought against her but she ended up using her magic to knock me into the water. I was falling farther down and I did try to swim up but it wasn't easy. Things started to go black and for a moment I considered I'd die this way but the last thing I saw was someone swimming down to me.

You could probably guess who it was without me even telling you, I was out cold but I felt that I wasn't dead and being carried somewhere. I wanted to wake up to see my savior but I didn't have the energy. Even though I was out cold no one seen Regina, supposidly she disappeared like she was never there but I knew she was there. Hours passed before I awoke and my eyes looked around my vision blurry so it took sometime till I realized right where I was.

'I'm in the Captain's quarters.' Amira thought

I carefully touched my clothes feeling if they were wet but the ones on me were dry and they were not my clothes! I sat up quickly as I looked seeing that none of it was my dress and blushed knowing someone changed my clothes and there were only men on the ship besides me. I heard the door open and I looked seeing Killian enter the room.

"Ah i see you're awake." Killian said going over and sitting by the bed

"I am but who changed my clothes." Amira asked him

"I did love, you couldn't stay in wet clothes. You'd of caught a cold." Killian said

He tried leaning in to kiss me but I couldn't let him so i asked the one question the men told me never to ask. "Whose Milah?" Amira asked

I watched him as if everything that had happened changed and he wouldn't look at me, so I put a hand on his cheek but he smacked my hand away. I figured this would be our end that he'd finally give up on me but instead I saw a tear.

"She was the first woman I loved, truly loved and for the longest time I didn't think i could let go." Killian said

I wanted to say something but I couldn't even understand that pain except maybe I did in some way. I loved him, I was torturing myself over wanting to be with him but I didn't want to be one of those wenches he'd thrown away. I was looking down at my hands thinking it was over that this Milah would always have him but he ended up making me look at him.  
"Till I met you Amira White, I love you." Killian said and I started to cry as I kissed him. We ended up making out and between our kisses I admitted the truth. "I love you. I'm in love with you."

If you had to ask, I think we all know where this is heading and no I'm not giving details like that out. They're for me and me alone to know but I know sometime I must of fallen asleep, in his arms which I didn't care anymore. I wasn't going to fight about this anymore since things were the way they were clearly supposed to be.


	7. Before the curse

I'm not sure what time it was when i awoke but what I knew was last night was something I'd never forget. I saw the clothes scattered on the floor seeing we left a mess and well that's not really too much to worry about at the moment. I adjusted feeling his arm around me seeing he was asleep. Seeing him asleep he seemed harmless but I knew the truth that if he wanted to befriend someone and kill them he could. I started to get up to figure out where my dress was but I was quickly pulled back and when I was able to figure out what was going on, he had a hold of me.

"Morning Luv, where you think your going?" Killian asked

I looked over at him "I was going to get dressed." Amira said

"No, I think you'll stay here like this till I say so." Killian said as he moved my hair and started kissing my neck.

I'd become used to this, it was a tactic of his to distract me only this time he left his mark. After a few minutes he let me go and I found my dress getting it on as I looked at my neck in the mirror seeing his imprint.

"What was that for?" Amira asked him  
"My mark, your mine Selena. Your a woman and a beautiful one at that so I have to leave my mark so the moment someone tries to make a move on you they know you belong to someone." Killian said as he got dressed

"I'm not something to own." Amira said to him a bit mad

"It's not like that love." Killian said

We went our separate ways and for the next several weeks we kept our relationship secret. Did he still flirt with tavern women? Yes, Yes he did knowing how jealous it made me but he said since we were keeping it secret it was better for appearances. I think he just did it so he could make up to me on the ship later.

I left the tavern once and oh I forgot to mention we were back in the enchanted forest. So I had to go see my sister and he knew that so he covered for me. Running through to our secret spot to meet her we embraced each other the moment we met.

"Ami, it's been so long. Look at you." Snow said as she looked at me "you're happy"

"I am happy, I love him. I made something of myself Snow. Your the future Queen but I'm better off as a pirate." Amira said

"As long as you're happy but I don't approve of pirates." Snow said

Part of her words hurt me, how could she not approve of pirates knowing I was a pirate? Needless to say our reunion was short as I had to return and I went off to join back with the crew. My face may of said more than I wanted to as I walked on the ship but I didn't say anything just went below deck to my cabin. I heard footsteps behind me and before I could get to my cabin I was turned around with a kiss on my lips. I knew it was Killian so I took the opportunity to relish is something other then the slight pain my sister had gave me.

"Love what's wrong? You seem upset." Killian asked me

"My reunion with my sister wasn't what I thought it'd be." Amira said as I looked in his eyes "She doesn't approve of what i've become."

The feeling of cold metal on my cheek felt nice this time "Not everyone accepts pirates love. You've come to understand that with everything we've been through over the last year."

"I know but I have to show up at least for my sister's wedding. I know if things were the other way around she'd do it for me." Amira said

We traveled for some time and needless to say we ran into mermaid problems. There was one singing and well all the men including Killian seemed entice by it so I ran up to the helm. Smee wouldn't move or anything so I had to resort to the last tactic which was punching him as hard as I could. I steered the ship out of danger when the singing stop everyone returned to normal and I walked away from the helm as Smee took over going below deck. My hand hurt from the contact of hitting someone so hard.

'Remind me never to do that again.' Amira thought

Killian came rushing down after me though and he carefully observed my hand. A flinched at the pain but it wasn't like I could really help it. I'd just taken one for the team and saved our lives, still to make sure none of the crew asked questions he had me go to his quarters. Once in there he bandaged my hand to brace the bones that were throbbing.

"It's not that bad." Amira said

"Love, you punched a man in the face. That's not just something anyone could do it means my lessons with you came in handy." Killian said

I wanted to come back with something but my hand hurt so bad it wasn't funny. He let me rest and for the time being just let me rest in his cabin. He stayed there with me while I slept keeping my hand close to my body. I never wondered what he was thinking maybe it was about me since I started off a novice in pirating and became quite good at it in time.

Truth be told there wasn't much more to say about our future voyages but needless to say I'm skipping forward in my story to my sister's wedding. I stayed in the back with Killian watching from a distance seeing my beautiful sister Snow in her dress with the flowers in her hair. I smiled looking at her with my hands together seeing her happy on this special day but like everything the doors came open and revealed Regina.

'She had to just show up on this day!' Amira thought

Regina walked in going over to Snow and her husband with a smile. I had to watch in case i needed to step in, my hand on my sword ready to attack if she tried anything. I wasn't back down this time and Killian may of noticed this about me.

"Well look here, all the Kingdom to see your Happy day." Regina said as she used her magic and I gasped feeling her bring me forward like I was nothing "You even have your sister here." She released me letting me fall to the ground.

"I give you all this happy day, cause when I'm threw you'll all lose everything. My curse is coming and the only happy ending will be mine." Regina said

I pulled my sword out and had it by her neck, she only laughed looking at me seeing I was serious but she didn't take me serious. She saw me for what I was, who I used to be not who I'd become.

"Amira, you have some guts to hold a sword to me. I'll personally make sure your there when my curse sets in." Regina said then she poofed away.

My next days after that on the ship were as followed and easy to explain. Long voyage and many nights in the Captain's quarters if you get my drift. We didn't take Regina's threat lightly so any time we could have time together we took it because things were bad enough already.

Truth within days before things were to go down, news of my niece soon arriving was known and I'd felt sick but kept it hidden. When we made a stop for land I went to find someone who could help me figure out my problem. I ran into a seer that was passing my way and I didn't realize till she said something.

"Your worried Princess, but your not ill." The seer said and I stopped looking at her and she smiled at me. "What your problem is, you have a babe coming."

That about made my heart stop hearing that, but since knowing the truth I just met up with the crew. I wouldn't drink when we sat in the tavern not now knowing I was with child and with my lovers child of all things. I contemplated telling him but every time I did I came up with the bad thought of being sent away for it.

I stayed with the crew for awhile, till the day regina kidnapped me from the crew. She kept her word locking me in her tower till she could find a way to enact her curse. I was in there for days met a girl named Belle. We talked and one day Killian broke in the castle breaking into my cell and I hugged him.

"I'm getting you out of here love." Killian said

"I'm sorry, I should of told you the truth." Amira said

Before I could tell him Regina used her magic so he was out of the cell and my cell door was closed again as I ran to it holding my hand to him and he took mine the bars keeping us apart as I cried.

"I know who you are Captain, I'll make you a deal. Amira in exchange you do something for me." Regina said

"Deal" He said

In truth, when they left I still cried cause I never had the courage to tell him the truth. When the day came and the curse took us I never saw him again. I didn't know if he was alive still or if Regina had killed him.


	8. Storybrooke

28 years in storybrooke maine was the worst that could of happened to all of us, me included. For one I was in the beginning stages of being pregnant and because of this curse nothing progressed! For the first 14 years my life in storybrooke consisted of a job working in Granny's diner. Regina had come in there frequently but I never worked the time she was in there until one day she noticed me working there and our paths crossed. Clearly she had it out for me cause she made me quit working for Granny and work for her as her assistant. In this town you didn't say no to the mayor no matter what. The first four years were a living nightmare doing all her errands and she didn't really care. Needless to say I was there when she had Henry growing up, I'd have to walk him to the school bus when she was pulled in for meetings or pick him up from school. Yes, my sister and I crossed paths but we didn't remember we were sisters after all her name was Mary Margaret Blanchard and I was Selena Marriott. Let's just say there isn't anything to really tell but the moment the curse was broken after my niece had been there awhile, My memories came back in a rush.

"Killian, Snow" Amira said softly as I dropped the papers

Regina wasn't there at least not at first so I set the papers down and I ran out going to find the crew. You probably thought I was going to find my sister first, right? Nope, I went to find the crew first knowing I needed to get my story straight on how I was going to tell my sister she was going to be an aunt. Needless to say i came across Smee first and even though I didn't have my pirate attire I had to keep my act on it.

"Smee!" Amira said

Smee looked at me almost as if in shock and went over "Selena, we wondered what happened to you and the captain." Smee said to me

"I saw him before the curse, he tried to break me out but my step mother interfere offering him a deal. Have you found him?" Amira asked

"I'm sorry Selena, when we were brought to this land he wasn't with us." Smee said

Those words went through my head several times, he wasn't with us here? All I could wonder is where was he and if he was alive. He told me he was a survivor so in my heart I felt he was alive. I didn't have to even tell Smee as he ran off and rounded up the men who surrounded me seeing I was there but our Captain was not.

"Selena, what should we do? Without the Captain we don't know." One of them said

"Your in charge Selena, it's your call." Smee said

'My call? I'm not the first mate Smee was.' Amira thought as she looked at her crew members "Wait why me? Smee your the captain's first mate." Amira asked

"Sorry Selena, but your the captain's girl now. You spent more time with him then any of us." The men said

'Spent more time with him? Oh yeah, we spent time but it wasn't always talking that's how I ended up the way I am now. Pregnant and unsure if I'll ever get to tell him.' Amira thought but she smiled at them "Everyone just stay local and for now keep updates." Amira said

I left them later to find my sister, to face what I knew would be probably disappointment. It was a little time before I found her and her husband hugging each other. Distracted as they were kissing I snuck up on them and laughed a bit. Snow was startled by what I did but I couldn't help it.

"Ami?" Snow asked

"Hi" Amira said

Snow embraced me and I hugged her back knowing I couldn't be more happy to see my only sister. We were the last living family members we had for the longest time and now she was married, her daughter was close in age with us. Talk about feeling old when you're still young and well there's Henry who's my Great Nephew.

"I was going to come look for you but I didn't know where you were." Snow said to me and I laughed a bit rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah I know but I had to find some of my crew mates." Amira said

It was no lie I was a pirate, even now without my pirate gear I just needed to find the Jolly Roger or some portal to go home to get my outfit back. Snow could tell something was up, needless to say we always could figure out the other had something to hide and I had something to hide big time.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked

"Nothing's wrong entirely just well How do I say this?" Amira said and I thought about my next words to my sister. I chose the only words I could figure was logical "Your going to be an aunt."

I waited but Snow hugged me which was more than I expected but it was true. "I'm so happy for you, have you told him yet? Wait where is your captain?" Snow asked me

I sighed and shook my head "No I haven't told him yet, I never had the courage too. He's not here snow. I don't know if he's alive or dead cause of Regina." Amira said

I wished that was the least of my worries finding him, knowing where he was but it was only the beginning. A mist formed and everyone freaked out, true our powers were gone in this land with no magic. Yet there was a purple mist coming our way and well David pulled my sister to him and I hugged my sister knowing I didn't know what was going to happen as it went in the town. I felt my powers return, yes I'd practiced light magic for going up against my step mother.

Everybody gathered together and for the first time I got to meet my niece who I'd wanted to meet for a long time. You could imagine my surprise when she had blonde hair when both her parents did not and she was powerful I could tell that.

"Emma, right?" Amira asked

"Yeah and you're Selena." Emma said

"Well actually I'm your Aunt. Snow's my sister." Amira said

Emma was taking in all this and I couldn't blame her yet now that magic was returned. I knew there was a way to find Killian. I was going to find him, like he found me in the castle Regina locked me up in but I knew in my heart somehow we'd always find each other. I spent most of my time with my sister and some of it with my crew mates keeping the peace of what was going on.

Keeping my pregnancy secret from them was no problem, I'd come accustomed to lying to protect myself in any case necessary so they never saw anything past what I said. Still when a Wraith was in town I knew that was not going to be good.

"Hide! Stay away from the Wraith!" Amira said

The men followed my directions, one wanted to stay with me but I insisted he stick to the plan. We were lost without Killian and I was biding my time to find him. I didn't think much was going on in town after all it's only been two days of peace with Regina locked away.

The wraith was flying all over town, I didn't know what to do but just stayed in the shadow and follow it to see what was going on. Needless to say it was first led to the jail where Regina was locked away. Now I had two choices here let it take her and we'd be free or save her from what was going on. My answer was simple, I needed the answers about Killian so I helped in preventing it from getting her this time.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked me

I used the key to unlock her cell and grabbed her by the shirt collar "Where Is My Pirate?" Amira said to her

Regina looked at me for a moment before she laughed knowing who I was talking about. "He's alive Amira. He did as asked but clearly he didn't get to you in time dear." Regina said

"So where is he?! He's not in town!" Amira sid

When I said that she wondered what that meant, still she didn't give me an answer so I had to find him on my own. We all had a plan now on how to catch the wraith and let's just say I planned to jump in with it. One way or the other I was going back to our home land and finding him, I had to do this for me and for my unborn child. So when the plan was started I didn't get the chance to act in time because the wraith grabbed hold of my niece Emma.

"Shit." Amira said

When Snow jumped in needless to say I jumped in after her but it wasn't entirely to help my sister. Partly I was being selfish for once in my life going for the thing I wanted most but if there was a way to get back what I lost I'd do anything. When we landed let's just say it wasn't an easy landing nor was it probably the best choice to jump in knowing you were only going to get the love of your life. I don't know exactly where we landed as I was unconscious with Emma and Snow but my magic changed my outfit without me knowing.


	9. The Wraith

When we woke up, well needless to say we were tied up and pulled along, though I was separated from Snow and Emma cause of my attire not that I really cared. I looked at the horses and the women on them wondering where they were taking us and I didn't like it. We ended up in a village of survivors but just as usual me and Snow were were fighters once we could get it. Though we didn't get far as we were thrown in a pit and Snow was unconscious.

"Is she alright?" Amira asked Emma

Emma was panicking checking on her but Snow wasn't waking at least for now. I got in my pocket finding my hidden knife in my attire using it to cut my ropes. When suddenly I noticed a woman in the background.

"Need help?" She asked

"Who are you?" Emma asked her

"A friend." The woman said but when she came out of the way and came into view I knew who she was.  
"Cora" Amira said

Cora checked over my sister and I stayed back watching her putting my knife away for now. I knew better then to trust this woman but my concern wasn't needed with Emma around. Cora checked on snow assuring us that she'd be fine. Cora looked up at me seemingly noticing the way I was dressed.

"Hello Amira or should I call you Selena Marriott?" Cora said  
"You can call me whatever you want, now tell me where are we?" Amira asked

"It's a little island, our captors like to think of as their haven." Cora said

In a way that made sense to me with Regina's curse and people afraid. Remember me, I was afraid of Regina it's why I ran off with Killian and the crew and I kept my secrets to myself except sharing with Killian when I felt the time was right. Emma was more curious than I was on what that meant.

"Haven? From what?" Emma asked

"The world's dangers, what's left of it anyway." Cora said

I walked off looking for a way to escape and Cora was probably watching me as she may of figured out I carried my own burdens now a days. Cora was talking with Emma about things that happened not that I really cared my main concern was getting out of here finding Killian which sounded easier then it sounded. Cora snuck up behind me turning me around to face her and seeing I wasn't here for myself.

"So you're the one." Cora said

"The one?" Amira aske

"You're not here to be back, you're looking for your captain." Cora said

"And so what if I am?" Amira asked

"He's alive and he's looking for you. By the way your positively glowing. Congratulations." Cora said  
"If you say anything to him before I do, You'll regret it." Amira said

I went back by Snow and Emma, the last thing I wanted was another second with that woman as she followed us. When I was going to say something a rope was thrown down and the man above stated their leader wanted an audience so we climbed up. I really didn't want Cora anywhere near me or my unborn child as we walked with the man. I mainly listened while people stared at me and we were told to stay still as within seconds the leader showed himself.

"Lancelot?" Snow said

The man walked over "Snow" He said as I watched my sister and this man hug each other.

Watching my sister smile from knowing a friend with a laugh was just something else but maybe it was me. I wasn't used to those things anymore, but then not many knew the pirate Selena Marriott was really Amira white so go figure on my part.

"If I'd have known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back. I never would of locked you away but wait this is the pirate Selena Marriott." Lancelot said

"That's just her Alias, she's my sister Amira. Remember I told you my sister ran off to be a pirate to avoid my step mother." Snow said

"I see. Please forgive me." Lancelot said

"Of course" Snow said

I noticed we were being watched by the princess Aurora and Mulan, needless to say we were put at a table where all the food was set out. Chimera was one of the things and considering when you're on a pirate ship it's not actually an option. I knew what Lancelot said about the Chimera being one part Lion, One part Serpent and one part Goat. Listening to them talk I knew this land wasn't supposed to exist anymore but it was here while Emma seemed more confused.

"You should eat, you'll need your strength." Lancelot said to me

I wonder if everyone could see it here and when I reunited with Killian would he notice too. Still I did eat some while listening to my sister talk about needing to find a way back home. It'd be nice to go home and take Killian with us but how could I mention him to anyone? What I didn't know is Cora had him watching from a distance so he probably knew I was there.

Soon we packed up getting everything we needed for the journey ahead, I never thought I'd return home again after Snow's wedding as I walked with them. I had a lot of plans to do but helping getting a way home was good because land, this land was too much for the child I would have someday. The travel was long and I ended up sitting with Emma while Snow and Mulan got things together.

"So why did you jump in with us?" Emma asked

"I wanted to find someone, the man I fell in love with." Amira said

"You fell in love?" Emma asked

"I did, I'm also kinda carrying his child but I am planning to tell him when I find him." Amira said

Soon it was dark where we were but Emma became protective of Snow as we noticed Aurora tried to attack snow. Emma used the gun to get her to back off but that was a mistake as we had to run to avoid Ogres. Emma fell and we had to stay back but Snow got in there using her arrows to protect Emma showing no fear. I watched as Snow took it down with one arrow which was impressive but we went home making our way to the castle. Walking in it was like my whole childhood flashed before my eyes things I had that I'd given up for a dream and a man.

"Something wrong pirate?" Aurora asked

"Actually, this was my home. I'm Amira White." Amira said to her

I walked behind Snow and Emma going to the room that was meant for emma's room. The unicorns were beautiful above a crib and everything was in tact. Aurora and Mulan left but I listened to Snow going over the things she wanted to do. Things I would be able to do with my child someday but it was weird. Lancelot showed up as we were looking at the wardrobe knowing it's powers was limited not all of us could go back through it but then we ended up figuring out that it wasn't lancelot it was Cora pretending to be lancelot. Emma in the last moment lit the wardrobe on fire but I knew we'd find a way to go back.

Walking back, I stayed quiet wondering when I'd see him in truth Killian had become my obsession to get back to in a way. Maybe it was the baby growing that made me more wanting to see him then anything but still there was part of me that liked this time with my sister. When we made it back to the Camp it looked like it'd been Ambushed, in fact walking around it didn't seem like there were any camp was destroyed and the way that the people looked it was clear their hearts were taken out.

'Cora caused all these people to suffer but she left her imprint of their hearts being taken out. It's reckless that's for sure even Regina didn't leave that much to be noticed.' Amira thought

Emma was looking around to see if there were maybe any survivors, I doubted their would be considering the mess Cora made. Then she noticed someone had a hand out under a pile of bodies now I had to admit that it was pretty easy to say this couldn't of been a mistake. Though I was merely watching to see who was the poor soul to hide under dead bodies, something in me felt like it wasn't right.  
Aurora went over with Mulan moving the bodies from the person who was buried. I really didn't give a care at the time as I walked around but then I heard the man's voice and stopped.

"Please Help me." Killian said

I'd recognize that voice anywhere, he could fool many people but not me as I looked back seeing him in rags. I couldn't expose him considering I lived by the pirate code but when the group left us alone he dropped the act smirking at me.

"Hello Luv, good to see you again." Killian said

"Hello Captain, tell me when do you play the victim? Why is Cora here and what happened to coming back for me?" Amira asked

Killian put his hand under my chin and smirked still as he leaned close to my ear "I had every intention to rescue you Amira, but you even said Regina wouldn't live up to her end of the deal."

It was true I had said that and he knew that more than anyone. He knew me well to know I would know my own wicked stepmother than anyone. Every part of me said to kiss him but I knew we had to keep the act up at least for now.

I know what your thinking, I should of just came out and said it but what fun would that be to just say it when he was under an act.


	10. Back in the Enchanted forest

If I considered he would give up the act for us I knew he wouldn't. Cora had a part to play in all this and I could read him like he could read me. So he went to sit down putting the act back on when the others returned. I stayed where I was seeing that Mulan and Emma were talking. Snow seemed to not remember his face so that worked in his favor. Though when Snow looked at me, she must of noticed I knew him cause when I walked walked away she followed me.

"What is it? You know this man?" Snow asked me

"I can't say." Amira said

"You're covering for his identity. Who is he to you?" Snow asked

I knew if I said the truth then I'd break a code of pirates so I just didn't say anything. I lived the pirates life and we live by a code, a promise of loyalty to the Captain. For me, loyalty was a bit more cause he wasn't just my captain but my lover. He was also the father of my unborn child so there was that which I still had to tell him. We watched as Emma and Mulan brought drinks back setting one by him and Emma interrogated him. I listened with Snow on his story about Cora and the corpses. We walked over to the group and I kept my eye on him.

"Well we need to find a way back to storybrooke, I only got about five minutes with my husband and Grandson." Snow said

"You have a grandson?" Killian said to her

When Emma grabbed him by the hair and had a knife to his neck it took everything in me not to yell stop. This was his plan, he knew how to survive that was the key to how we got through living with each other all the time. Mulan took him and started tying him to a tree and he kept to his story of a blacksmith but when Emma threatened the Ogres I had enough cutting the ropes that had him tied to a tree.

"Aunt Amira what's the meaning of this?" Emma asked

"I'm sorry Emma, but loyalty stands." Amira said

"Loyalty? Who did you swear loyalty to?" Snow asked

Killian smirked as he put his arm around me pulling me close to him and I smiled looking in his eyes. My loyalty was to my love, so yeah if someone told me years ago I'd be in love with a pirate I'd of said they were crazy.

"Well done Emma, you bested me and there's not many I can say on one hand that have done that." Killian said

Emma walked over seeing us "You're him, my aunt's lover" Emma said

"Killian Jones, but most have taken to call me by more Colorful Moniker Hook." Killian said looking at Emma while keeping Amira close

I put my hand out to Snow "The satchel, please Snow." Amira said as Snow went in the satchel bringing out the hook. She put it in the satchel then tossed it to me as I caught it glad that we had found our way back to each other.

"Thank you luv, now we need to find a way to get you back to storybrooke." Kilian said to me

"Your kidding, right? I'm not going back without you." Amira said to him

That was the truth, I never planned to return to storybrooke not until I found him but even now I found him and I still can't tell him. He looked at me though as if he could tell something was up still he led us to a beanstock still in his disguise his arm never leaving around me which to be honest I didn't mind at all considering we'd been apart for 28 years. I heard all the talking behind us as he led, they didn't trust him but I did knowing he'd never lead me to a trap. When we all stopped he got rid of that ridiculous disguise and underneath it was that leather attire I was used to him being in.

"So we need this compass to get back to storybrooke. Let's get climbing." Emma said

"Well there's one catch, there's one giant left and he enchanted to beanstock to repeal intruders." Killian said "I've got a counter spell from Cora." then made a motion to his wrist where I noticed a cuff and he showed that he had another one.

"So which one of you wants to accompany me to get the compass?" Killian asked as his eyes set on me

None of them seemed to be interested, Emma surely didn't trust him but I did. I knew this could be an adventure I'd tell our child when he or she would be growing up. I stepped close to him and he smirked at me knowing we needed to talk but clearly when we were alone. He placed my hand on his shoulder which I didn't mind at all.

"I figured it'd be you Selena, you always did like going on adventures with me." Killian said as he placed the cuff on my wrist

Mulan pulled me to the side as she handed me a bag of poppey seeds to get past the giant. I put it away for safekeeping and then went over to Killian. We walked over to the beanstalk climbing up the thing leaving my sister, my niece and the other two down below. He knew in times like these we talked about what we'd been through and things like that but this time I was unusually silent.

"Amira, luv what's wrong? Your unusually silent. You know monet men would take your silence as off-putting." Killian said

"There's a lot on my mind." Amira said

"Come on Luv, talk to me. It's been twenty eight years since we seen each other." Killian said as we continued up into the beanstalk.

"I wouldn't know where to start." Amira said

When we reached the top, I had to do this now or I'd never say anything till Cora says something. I caught him off guard as I kissed him which he kissed me back. Remember how I said he could read me well trust and believe my kiss gave hint I needed to tell him something.

"Luv, something is wrong." Killian said

"I wanted to tell you before the curse. I didn't know how to say it and I still don't know how to properly say it." Amira said

"What is it luv?" Killian asked

My mind came up with many ways of saying it but I went with a simple one "We're going to have a baby." Amira said

You could imagine all this timing but here we were going up against a giant and now he had more reason to come to storybrooke besides to find me or to Skin Rumplestiltskin. Still I felt a relief like something had been lifted off my shoulders. I don't think we need to go over all this stuff with the giant, most people don't usually make it out. We made a good plan to get past the Giant and once inside we looked at all the gold.

"wow Giants do have quite a lot of treasure." Amira said

"yes think of all the things we could take down with us." Killian said

I knew he wouldn't bring up what I said not here. No he'd wait till we were done and down with the others. Still we looked for some time before I figured it wasn't in plain sight. There was a trick wire and I grabbed.

"Selena luv." Killian said holding me close

"there's a trick wire there. be careful." Amira said

We didn't have much time and soon the giant showed up. We separated knowing he couldn't go after both of us. He fell in his own trip wire the cage landing on him. I grabbed the sword and had it near him.

"go ahead and do it. All you humans are the same." He said

"you're wrong. I'm not the bad person I just wanted the compass." Amira said

Anton passed the compass over to me. I picked it up and lowered the sword knowing this was my sisters way home, a way to have my love with me in Storybrooke. I went to walk away to find Killian when the giant stood up and opened a way to leave.

"why did you do that?" Amira asked

"you could of killed me and you didn't. Now go before I change my mind." Anton said

Killian came over seeing I had the compass and I walked with him through the way out. My mind was circling around all this knowing that the giant was nice but something told me Killian could double cross my sister for his own promise.

"luv when we get to the ground. You and I are going to have a very long conversation." Killian said to me

I knew it was coming so I didn't say anything or much at all. Still going down the beanstalk wasn't as hard as I put my feet on the ground. Snow hugged me glad I was safe and I handed her the compass.

"you got it." Snow said

"did you ever doubt me?" Amira asked

"No Ami. I didn't. I just don't trust him." Snow said

I sighed knowing my sister would never understand what I see in him. I knew that from the moment i stepped on his ship even though she encouraged me to follow my heart. I'm a pirate and I was a princess so to my sister My Captain probably isn't good enough for me. It didn't change anything but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Selena we need to have that talk now." Killian said

"We will." Amira said

I was afraid he was mad at me so I didn't look at him right away. We knew we had to find Cora and get the wardrobe ashes so we started walking again. Killian insisted to have us in the back of the group to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

I wondered what exactly we would talk about. He had me up against a tree so I couldn't run from this talk. I'm used to talks like this in fact I smiled at him.

"ok luv, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Killian asked

My smile faded and I sighed "I freaked out, I wanted to tell you. I couldn't form the words to say it and I was scared." Amira said

"scared? luv why were you scared?" Killian said

"I worried that if I said anything you'd kick me out. leave me on land." Amira said

Saying my fears was hard but I noticed he had an understanding look. I wondered what he was thinking in truth. So imagine my surprise when he pulled me close and hugged me. tears that I didn't even know were coming left my eyes as I hugged him.

"You should of just told me. I would never leave you behind your one of my crew but you're very special to me luv." Killian said

I knew it was probably silly, I know things were bad and I'd came back for him. I left the crew to defend themselves so I could find him. More then what Smee would of done, and Smee is the Captains first mate. Killian kissed me and I returned the kiss smiling at him.

"go on ahead Amira. I'll find you again, you know I'll always find you luv." Killian said

"I know." Amira said

I left with my sister and the rest of them. leaving him behind to face Cora wasn't ideal but he'd made an agreement with her. I watched then afterwards as a took turns sleeping. Aurora woke up screaming since there was much danger ahead of us but she'd previously been under a sleeping curse something I wouldn't know about since I never been under one. So when she screamed and awoke it meant she'd relived the place being under the curse had out her. We needed a way to stop Cora, I knew that much so we didn't have much time. Though when we traveled to get poppy seeds for Snow to go under Aurora was taken in the travel. Cora made contact with us with her demands clear I and the Compass had to be handed over.

'of course she uses me. I'm important to Killian with the child." Amira thought

"we have to hand her and the Compass over to Aurora." Mulan insisted

"this is my sister, I certainly will not just hand her over to Cora!" Snow said

We eventually made it to the land of poppy flowers grew. I watched as Mulan crushed it up with her sword seeing that Snow went under the moment she inhaled it. So waiting wasn't easy and I'm not exactly patient but what pirate is?

Mulan grabbed me at a certain point with the Compass making her way to exchange me and the compass for Aurora's life. Snow stopped Mulan by tackling her.

"you're not handing over the Compass or my sister!" Snow said

Before they got in a fight, Aurora suddenly showed up. I was surprised to see Cora freed her and I think everyone else was as well. Though I had a feeling Cora didn't do it.

"how did you get free?" Amira asked

"It was Hook, he let me go. He also sent me with a message for you Amira and one for Emma." Aurora said

"A message?" Amira asked

"he said to tell Emma the deal stands." Aurora said looking at Emma and she smiled at Amira "for you he said he'll see you soon. I can tell he really loves you."

"yeah..about that. I may of just like told him something big so he's protective of me." Amira said

We started to head to the place, the dungen i'd never visited ever. Like literally Snow must of had it added with the dwarves. Aurora walked beside me and needless to say I could say something was..off. This Princess hated me in the beginning.

"so what was the big news you told hook?" Aurora asked

"if it's all the same I'm not comfortable being public with it. I still felt bad I couldn't tell him before the curse." Amira said with a slight laugh but I knew Cora knew.

"it's something clearly important." Aurora said

"well uh as long as you don't tell anyone till like I'm ready to share it with them. Before Reginaa curse I figured out I was..well am..carrying a baby." Amira said

Mulan seemed to over hear that and briefly looked at us "then that is why she wanted you, for Hook."

It didn't matter where I was, In my heart I knew Killian wouldn't let Cora lay a hand on me. The only reason he wanted me was to make sure we went back to Storybrooke together. He could work on getting his revenge and watch me as each month went by. The men were probably freaking out back in Storybrooke without either of us but I didn't care. In truth the time seemed to go by fast as we made it to the cell. We all walked in checking for the ink, I didn't pay much attention to my sister or Emma at the time nor did I know what was to come.

"I found something." Aurora said

"what is it? is it a message?" Emma asked

"I think it is. for you." Aurora said handing it to Emma and as we looked we noticed it was Emma's name written many times.

"wow he obsessed." Amira said

Aurora suddenly threw a rock at what kept the cell open and everyone ran to the door but it was done.

"Aurora why?" Amira asked

"helping me." Cora said

As I looked at Cora she made a motion with her hand, suddenly I and the Compass were outside the cell. Killian took my hand pulling me to him as I looked back to my sister and Emma. The other two didn't mean anything to me but my family did.

"Amira!" Snow said

"No. the compass." Emma said trying to break the bars

"don't worry Emma, Selena is safe." Killian assured my niece

"we couldn't of done it without Aurora." Cora said as everyone questioned how could she but Cora showed the heart

"you took her heart?" Amira asked

"Actually I did. It was a gift." Killian said

After hearing that I pushed him away, how could he do such a thing? Maybe it was an act infront of Cora but I knew better. Cora didn't seem to like it so she knocked me out with her magic from behind.

"Ami!" Snow said

"your sister belongs to hook. She swore loyalty to her captain." Cora said

Killian picked my unconscious self up. Taking me with him as he left with Cora now they had everything they needed, at least what they originally needed. I was just pulled into it cause of being there to find him.

I woke sometime between the walk to where we were going and Rumple's old Cell. Seeing I was awake he adjusted me so I was on his back, in truth I wasn't happy he did that but Cora was a wicked woman.

"I see your awake Amira." Cora said

"Selena was trained by me Cora. She's been knocked out a few times nothing I couldn't help her learn to bounce back from." Killian said

"why do you call her Selena?" Cora asked

"She came to my ship under the name Selena Marriot. Only I knew the truth, surely she's made herself as a choice to take my first Mates spot as she pays attention a bit more than he does." Killian said

'did he just say I could replace Smee as first mate? No, I had to of heard that wrong.' Amira thought

"where are we going?" Killian asked Cora

"Lake Nostos. The legends says it's waters hold the power to restore what was once lost." Cora said

I merely layed my head on his shoulder knowing I didn't have any say about being brought along. surprising he could carry me like this but then i probably wasn't anything compared to all those rum barrells he used to carry. I had been quiet since they'd brought me along but still his warmth felt nice as we made it and the place was empty.

"I may be a simple pirate but lakes have water." Killian said

Cora made a move of her wrist seeing that the water showed up. I hadn't noticed till now that he had the bean I noticed on the giant. One that didn't have any power but was once magical.

"you stole that." Amira said

"Natuarally. Call it plan B." Killian said to Amira

He kneeled down and let me on my feet. "bringing me along was a bad idea. The wardrobe from what I know only allowed two with Emma." Amira said

"well my dear you just better stay close." Cora said "Now hook the ashes."

I watched seeing that he poured the wardrobe ashes in the water. Cora lifted the Compass up for us to touch and when we went to an arrow hit it. Looking on the other side of the water was Snow and Emma.

"we're going to take use it to go home." Snow said

The fight well do I need to go into details. Emma was trying to fight Killian but I knew she was no match. I trained with him personally and looking over seeing Mulan use her sword to fight Cora. I worried when the satchel was about to go in the portal but Killian got it.

"I may be a pirate,but I bristle the thought of a woman losing her heart." Killian said tossing the satchel to Milan then he pulled me close as he said the last part "unless it's over me."

"sorry Captain" Amira said as I pulled out my sword and distanced myself from him.

"you're going to fight me? The one you love." Killian asked me

"call it a test on my skills." Amira said

Our swords clashed and I didn't let up, Snow needed backup and I couldn't just stand by being toyed with.

"Good Form Selena but not good enough." Killian said as he made a slight move and I landed on my back.

"well look at you, there's quite a few activities you and I quite enjoy with you this way." he said leaning down by me and I smiled "find me when you're not near Cora." Amira said as I pushed him back up.

Once Snow and Emma had the Compass I was sure I'd be left behind but Snow grabbed me toward them having me hold on.

"Snow wait it may not work." Amira said

"have Hope." Snow said

I Knew Killian had a back up plan so I jumped with them. I can't exactly tell you but we all made it back to Storybrooke through a well. I Went straight home without a word to anyone as I slept.

It probably wasn't much longer but The Jolly Roger was heading for Storybrooke so he used his Plan B.

'I'll find you Amira' Killian thought


	12. Chapter 12

It was night time before Killian and Cora departed the Jolly Roger. Killian had two things in mind skinning his crocodile and finding me. Maybe he was going to find Rumplestiltskin first but then Cora made him realize magic was in the town. Killian walked with Cora to look around the town but he tried figuring out where I was. I hung something special in my window, a trinket given to me by Kilian himself so when he came across it he smiled.

"my girls room is right there." Killian said

"how do you know Captain?" Cora asked

"she hangs something in her window, an item given to her by me." Killian said

When morning came I awoke from the bed still in my clothes from yesterday. I yawned but my senses told me someone was there so my first instinct was to use my sword. As I looked seeing Killian standing by my door so I put it away.

"how'd you get in?" Amira asked

Killian merely showed me his hook something I'm not surprised about. "I know all your Alias luv"

As I got up I walked over to him and kissed him. "welcome to Storybrooke Captain." Amira said

Killian merely smirked as he picked me up and kissed me. I knew him too well to know exactly what was on his mind since we'd been separated for twenty eight years. He ended up taking me to the ship for privacy reasons and so no one knew he was there. I had no arguments clearly.

So most of my day was spent with him but I saw the note from snow. I checked my phone seeing there was a welcome home party. So I knew I had to make an appearance but as I got up I felt the arm around me tighten pulling me closer to him as I looked meeting eyes with Killian.

"where you going luv?" Killian asked me

"I have to go to the welcome home party." Amira said as I kissed him "you don't want anyone knowing you're here yet so you can't come with me."

"I'd prefer having my girl to myself for awhile." Killian said

As much as I knew I would love to stay with him if I didn't show up Snow would question. Not to mention I was getting really hungry at the time so I carefully removed his arm and started to get dressed.

"I would love to stay but I need to eat. I have to think of the child." Amira said

Killian pulled me into a kiss and that distracted me. So by the time I went to the party I had to stay in my pirate attire as I walked in. The decorations were amazing and I smiled at everyone. Many people gave me a hug which I returned, Smee and I exchanged looks. I stayed with the non alcoholic drinks which seemed to alert Smee as he went over by me.

"Selena, did you find the Captain during your time?" Smee asked

"I did. He's here." Amira said as I took a sip of the drink.

Everyone seemed quiet when Regina came in which I didn't care either way. Keeping the peace was nice though as we all made our way to get some food sitting down. I only went for one plate full but when I sat down Snow put a second plate in front of me.

"Snow thanks but I'm not that hungry." Amira said clearly lying.

"You're lying and you neglected eating well for twenty eight years. The baby needs nutrition." Snow said

I wish she hadn't said that cause I saw everyone and I mean crew included looking at our table. I never announced it like Snow did, I walked from royalty to be a pirate so my pregnancy was my own to handle. Leroy or Grumpy came over to the table and I waited to hear what he had to say.

"look sister you're Snow's little sister and we treat Snow like family so you're family too." Leroy said

"Thanks Leroy but I'll stick with the crew. No offence but I walked from being princess." Amira said

"forgive me but you are still a princess to the people. Even if you still don't see it." Leroy said

I couldn't come up with any words as I are what was in front of me. Of course I didn't know I was being watched either by Killian but it probably reminded him that even though I left home swore loyalty to him I'm still looked at as what I was. after eating I got up socializing with the crew and the people at Granny's Diner. I noticed Regina sitting alone before she was going out to leave. I saw Emma go out and I walked out there looking at the lights as I sat down wanting away from well questions.

"You don't want to go inside for cake?" Emma asked me

"not yet. I just needed air." Amira said

Emma nod then went inside but Smee came out and I wasn't in the mood for talking. I saw him sit across from me clearly wanting to know about Killian but he didn't ask right away anything till he was ready.

"so what did the Captain say?" Smee asked "this child your carrying, it's the Captains"

"Smee when the Captain wants you to know he's here. You'll know. As for the child, clearly you know the answer." Amira said

I wasn't in the mood for talking, not about this child. Also my sister didn't know it but I was gonna refuse to see Whales. I don't trust the guy, I would rather have a midwife than go to that guy who isn't a real doctor. Smee went back inside as I stayed there thinking of what I was going to do but than Snow came out placing a piece of cake and sitting where Smee was earlier.

"he's here isn't he?" Snow asked

"who's here?" Amira asked her

"your Captain, no one seen you before the party. Granny said your room was quite like you weren't even in there." Snow said

"I had errands to do." another lie I knew she'd see past

"you didn't have Errands Ami. You were in bed with your Captain clearly." Snow said

Yep that was my sister could read me like a book just like Killian could. She believed in giving people a second chance or letting love guide but I wasn't the same Amira she knew and I knew that considering my parents wouldn't approve of my choice of a lover not having a child out of Wedlock. After having my cake I stood up.

"I'm going home Sis." Amira said

"going home to you apartment or to your old Cabin?" Snow asked

"I haven't decided." Amira said

I started walking to figure out where I was going to go. My mind was conflicted but soon the decision you could say was made for me. I suddenly felt someone pick me up carrying me and when I looked I saw Killian.

"hello luv. Smee giving you trouble?" Killian asked

"nothing I can't handle. I see you were watching me from afar." Amira said

Killian smirked "I have my own reasons for being here. The crocodile I'll skin and well you gave me more reason to be here."

"where to?" Amira asked

"the jolly Roger of course." Killian said as he took me to the ship.

A lot was on my mind on the way to the ship. How long could I hide him from sight? Could I avoid the questions about my pregnancy for awhile now that Snow pretty much made it known. Killian seemed to notice my silence but didn't ask me any questions at least not for the first few minutes.

"So luv, where are your favorite places in this town?" Killian asked

"the diner, the pier, sometimes my apartment." Amira said

"what did you do for the last 28 years?" Killian asked

"for the first half of that time I was a waitress till Regina forced me to quit. The last half I was forced to work as Regina's assistant. Something I'll quit and go back to the first job for awhile." Amira answered.

Killian seemed to find it funny "I don't see you as the serving wench type."

It was true, back home there were many bar keeps that wanted or needed help. I had sat with the crew in my seat each time it happened. My seat at the table towards closer to the curse would of always been by Killian and he made it clear he wasn't handing me over to some bar keep. Still I smiled and curled closer to him as we made it to the Jolly Roger and he walked on the ship still carrying me and made it below deck as he took us to his Cabin.

"so luv we should talk." Killian said as he placed me on his bed and then climbed in beside me.

"like what? I have you the reason I didn't tell you." Amira said

"yes well we should plan for the child." Killian said as his hand went to my stomach which made me blush

"it's too early to plan anything and besides I refuse to see the only doctor in town." Amira said

My words seemed to of caught him by surprise, truth be told I didn't like whales and nothing could change my mind. Killian knew ways of persuasian to get me to agree to what he wanted but it didn't mean I liked it.

"stay away from the crocodile but keep out of Cora's sight. She knows your mine. But it doesn't mean she won't try to cross me." Killian said

"you know thats completely true. But I will avoid going near the dark one or Cora as much as possible." Amira said

Killian put a hand on my cheek as my eyes met with his. There were quite a few things I could of done in that moment. Tell him off for all those women he flirted with in front of me but I knew it wasn't right. I also considered my apartment was small so moving was on my mind.

"now that I have you back luv. I'm never letting you go, no matter where you go I will find me." Killian said

"I know you will. Captain~" Amira said

We ended up in a heated make out which I didn't mind. I knew how my sister felt about her husband even if I wasn't Killian's wife I knew he loved me. Even with him wanting his revenge once it was done he had something now to complete his life. This baby was our chance. Nothing could change how I felt about him and I'd fight to keep him with me.

"Get some rest luv." Killian said

Amira nod as I layed down going to sleep. He kept his arm around me watching me for a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't say how long I slept but it was the best sleep I ever had. Knowing I was in the one place no one would really catch me. Killian held me close which only added to my comfort as I slept. So waking to his devilishly handsome face only brought a smile.

"morning luv." Killian said

"morning." Amira said

Being with him was always good but I was being selfish with him. I knew where he was, where the ship was and the men were kept away for now. So when he kept on the ship I didn't really argue as I looked at my phone seeing two voicemails and nine missed calls from Regina. I put my phone to my ear listening to the voicemails.

"I don't know who you think you are now not showing up but trust me princess you better come in." Regina said on the first one which I deleted

"Ami where are you? Went by your apartment and the pier but I didn't see the ship. Call me as soon as you can sis." Snow said on the 2nd voicemail.

I didn't worry about Regina anymore and put the phone away. Killian came through the door placing a bag by me and I looked at him curiously.

"I talked to one of the men. They went and got you this under my orders so you dont starve. After all you have to eat considering things have changed." Killian said

I smiled knowing that was how things were as I looked in the bag. "You must of talked to Smee, he knows Ruby knows all my favorites." Amira said

"yes well Mr. Smee mentioned you took charge in my absence" Killian said

I merely shrugged as I ate. Truth I couldn't tell you how long I stayed there. I know sometimes I snuck off the ship to check out apartments and well to charge my phone.

After two months going on three and needing new clothes to plan my sister agreed to take me shopping for clothes that would fit. The outside world of Storybrooke suddenly didn't seem an issue to me. Once I had it I returned to the ship as I heard muffling cries and after changing I checked it out seeing Dr. Hopper.

"Archie?" Amira said knowing she just heard Snow say something about him being dead.

I carefully climbed down remembering my extra weight as I removed his gag. He seemed surprised to see me at first and well showing now but it took him time. I had a cup of water I reached for and offered it to him which he took a drink from it.

"Selena what are you doing here?" Archie asked

"I'm a pirate and my boyfriend is the Captain." Amira said "why are you here?"

"Cora, she kidnapped me so your boyfriend could interrogate me." Archie said

"Right the dark one. He's kept me out of the loop of it all." Amira said

I didn't get much time to talk to Archie as I was magically pulled out of there and Archie was gagged again. I looked just as Killian pulled me to him seeing Cora.

"Captain you need to keep this one on a leash." Cora said

"I'm nobody's pet Cora." Amira said

"why were you down there?" Killian asked

"I was offering him some water after all he can't tell you anything if he's dehydrated and starving!" Amira said and I walked away to his Cabin where he insisted I stayed.

Cora watched me walk away seeing the mood swings were setting in. She must of noticed I was at the three month mark maybe a little longer but I didn't care at all what she thought.

"are you making her see a doctor?" Cora asked Killian

"according to Selena the only doctor is Whales and she refuses to go see him. Says he creeps her out." Killian said

I assume in Killian's eyes he was getting everything he wanted. Working on his revenge, watching over me as our child was growing waiting for the day he or she would be here. The only down side was having Cora around.

Another few weeks passed each day Killian bringing in food one of the men bought from the diner. When Killian left me alone with Dr. Hopper I'd share some of it with him so he wasn't starved.

"your boyfriend seems determined." Archie said

"well I wouldn't expect anything less of him. Honestly I can see past the act he puts up. He's hurting inside." Amira said

I put my hand on my stomach sometimes and imagine the gender of the baby. Boy or girl I'd love it either way but I wanted a girl someday. That was my secret though.

"you must be very happy to be this far." Archie said

"I wish it was that easy. My father wouldn't approve of any of it." Amira said as she ate and sighed "he'd disown me for being pregnant let alone in love."

"I see that's why you're here. Your not here against your will but because you love your Captain." Archie said

"he taught me everything I know about being a pirate." Amira said

Archie and I had casual conversations. As much as I wanted to free him my vow of loyalty kept me from untying him. When Killian came in I left the area not leaving a single clue to what was going on. My only request was he leave Archie alive. I knew my time staying on the ship was limited in fact my sister ended up finding me a new apartment that I could get near hers with room to consider for a baby and if Killian didn't want to stay on the ship. I smiled knowing luckily my cursed self saved quite a bit of money aside for a new apartment. So I left the ship going to meet my sister and getting things set up for getting the apartment. I walked with Snow checking it out first to see if I'd like it.

"it's big enough for three people. I know you've been living with him." Snow said

"I can't exactly say no. I'd have everything I would need right here sort of." Amira said

"have you been to whale to check and see if the baby is healthy? Do you know how far along you are?" Snow asked

I didn't answer her more because I wasn't in the mood to argue. Whales was creepy in his own way nothing could change my mind on that. Snow could probably read the answers.

"you need to go see him at least once. I can find you a midwife to help out." Snow said

"No. I refuse to go to him." Amira said

After finalizing the apartment, Snow practically forced me to go see Whales. Even with refusing I could tell I was probably farther along then I thought. Still when we got to the hospital she insisted I be seen for a check up. They took us back to a room and I was more willing to let the nurses do their job than whales. Seeing my discomfort he instructed one of the nurses what to do as they took a look.

"well Selena, seems you have about a little less than four or three months." Dr. Whales said as he was looking "do you want to know the gender?"

Deep down I did want to know but I shook my head. Killian and I discussed it and he didn't want to know till the day the child arrived. If I found out then I would want to tell him. Snow talked with Whales though as she planned to have a baby shower she called it for me so I'd have things ready. Now that we knew time was limited it was best to make arrangements. After leaving there I didn't say a word to her much except taking the pictures with me to look at.

"it's amazing, isn't it? New life being created by you." Snow said

"yeah it is something." Amira said

Killian didn't have a phone so I went by the Jolly Roger. He was waiting outside it and saw me as he went to me hugging me close. I kissed him as a simple greeting.

"luv what's gotten into you?" Killian asked

"my sister helped me get an apartment. A different one it's closer to her." Amira said but as I watched him I seen it seemed he didn't like the idea of Snow being so close.

"you have me." Killian said

"I know but I'm progressed in my pregnancy. I can't stay on the ship, we need this to stay together. I have just one thing to ask don't get yourself killed." Amira said

Luckily I got Killian to agree to moving in to the apartment. He kept me sheltered from the chaos he was causing in town. Still when we walked in the apartment he looked around clearly not used to such things but I walked him through everything that came with an apartment. He noticed my laptop on the bed which he went over picking it up.

"what is this?" Killian asked

I walked over taking it from him "it's a laptop. It connects to something called the internet." Amira said

I knew he was up to something when he smiled at me. He missed me as he made me look at him.

"stay here." Killian said

He left, if I knew he was up to no good I would of tried to stop him. He knew what he had was important but stopping him from going after The dark one was impossible. I sat there waiting and looked over names but I knew Archie needed freed so I left the apartment going against his words taking my chances with Cora as I went on the ship and went below deck. I opened the place using my sword to free Archie and let him climb up.

"Thank you Selena." Archie said and I smiled at him

"time for you to go home Archie." Amira said

"you set me free. Won't you get in trouble?" Archie asked

"well I need advice. I was going to look over names but there's one name for a boy I was considering. My Captain had a brother." Amira said

"you are considering naming your baby after the brother? It's very sentimental." Archie said

I heard footsteps on the deck knowing there was no way Killian was there. I hesitated going up thinking it could of been Cora but when they came below deck I saw Belle.

"Belle" Amira said

"Hello Amira." Belle said and seen Archie "Archie you're alive?"

"he's been here the whole time. Why what's going on in town?" Amira asked

"well there was a funeral service. No one knew where to find you or we'd of told you." Belle said

I had to think that was why he was tied up with Cora showing up. I recalled that day well as the day Killian held me close till Cora left.

"I'm setting Archie free but I needed his assistance." Amira said

Archie soon left leaving me and Belle below deck. I previously told her about my alliance with the pirates and I didn't regret it one bit. It wasn't long though more movement could be heard and soon we both saw Killian.

"luv, you're supposed to be at the apartment." Killian said

"I had to ask Archie something. He's good with advise and it wasn't like he could tell you anything." Amira said

Belle was looking for something clearly something that was brought here earlier. I saw the Shaw on Killian's hook.

"looking for something?" Killian asked her

"that doesn't belong to you." Belle said

"oh,it does now." Killian said

I seen Belle run for a close Gun I didn't realize Belle had. Killian grabbed it first with a laugh as he pointed it at her but I moved infront of her.

"luv move." Killian said

"she's my friend. No." Amira said "she's the only one I had at the time. The shawl why do you have it?"

"if you must know it belonged to the dark one. He was going to use it to leave town." Killian said

"you could of destroyed it. Why didn't you?" Amira asked

He didn't have an answer for me so I came up with my own.

I shook my head "Milah." Amira said and I took Belle with me leaving the under part of the ship. Killian ran up after us and I didn't look at him.

"luv please." Killian said

"I won't fight with a ghost." Amira said as I let Belle go going off the ship. Belle went to get the shawl leaving with it while he was distracted. I didn't go to my apartment, I went to my sister practically crying as she comforted me. I thought we were past this, but anything when it came to Milah could get under my skin the wrong way when Killian tells me he loves me.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ami what happened?" Snow said as she comforted me

"I'm such a fool." Amira said as Snow led me to her couch and I explained everything.

I don't think anyone knew what I was going through. Who could know the measures of fighting with the first love of the man you were in love with? Snow comforted me till the point of I fell asleep from crying so much.

"everything will work out Ami. Till then you stay here." Snow said

I slept for a few hours then when I woke up. Snow made sure I ate of course more healthy as I sat with her. David was there too so they both more or less comforted me about everything would work out. I'd been there a few hours before there was a knock on the door. Snow went over to the door answering it.

"Hello Snow, where's Amira?" Killian said as he looked past her towards the table.

My eyes met with him, he looked really bad. Blood dripping from his mouth and the side of his head. I wanted to say something but then at the same time I didn't.

"she's not going with you hook. She's my sister, my baby sister and I think you two need space." Snow said in a firm tone.

"I know what's best for her Snow. When your father died she left with me. She chose me over staying with you." Killian said

My worst fears came to light, my sister and my lover fighting over what's best for me. Both meant well but i didn't want to be near him right now. Thinking that he moved on with me only to know Milah was there in his mind.

"Enough. Can't you both see this is stressful for her? Hook if you mean well than give Amira time." David said

That seemed to click as I watched him walk away and then my sister closed the door. David was right it was stressful because both thought I didn't need the other but I need both of them. I don't want to have to choose between my sister and my lover. Still that might I stayed with Snow,David and Emma not really comfortable and even when lights were out I couldn't sleep.

'I wish he considered the truth. I need both of them but he thinks i just need him. I'm not her, i chose to leave for my own reasons.' Amira thought

Somehow I did end up falling asleep. By morning though I heard my sister say he was in the hospital and I insisted on going over there. When we got there I went in and got the room number heading to see him. He was in one of the hospital gowns and pretty banged up as I walked over to his beside. Tears streaming down my cheeks from my eyes. The handcuff on his wrist got under my skin easily.

"Emma did that?" Amira asked

Killian opened his eyes looking at me. "You're crying luv. Don't worry about this I'll get it off."

I wiped my eyes "you idiot! You got hit by a car with cracked ribs." Amira said

"I'm alive and not dead just as promised." Killian said and smirked even in pain "so we're talking now"

"I'm still upset with you but I had to see you after hearing you got hit by a car." Amira said as I folded my arms

"even so you're cute when your mad." Killian said "your niece interrogated me for information on Cora."

How he could say all this knowing yesterday I wouldn't even talk to him after what happened on the ship. I'd heard about Belle and I was sure I could work my way in getting close to her. I had a feeling the baby had reason to do with my change of heart today.

"what were you talking to that cricket about?" Killian asked smiling "please luv humor me."

"I was considering names for the baby. I had an idea on if it's a boy." Amira said

Killian raised an eyebrow at me part of why I liked him. "what name if it's a boy?" Killian asked

"I think we should name the baby after your brother if it's a boy." Amira said "Archie thought it was a good idea."

His hand that was handcuffed to the hospital chair held my hand "I like it luv."

After spending time with him I went to see Belle. I was cautious walking in seeing she didn't recognise me at all.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Belle asked

"yeah. I'm Selena, you and I were friends before your accident." Amira said

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." Belle said and noticed about me. "your pregnant."

"yes. In a few months I'll be having my baby." Amira said

"I see. Congratulations." Belle said

Belle and I talked about what she knew. It was brief since I couldn't talk to her about anything in the past. I had to go though and finding out there was more danger didn't help.

"ok this is too much." Amira said

"I agree luv." Killian said and as I looked back seeing Killian with the handcuff undone hanging and a plate of Jello in hand. "by the way what is this?"

"your not discharged. Get back to bed." Amira said

"it's Jello. You eat it." Snow said

I went home with my sister later relaxing. We were visited by gold who by the way I wish had stayed away, turns out he cashed in his favor with Emma.

"your going to help me find my son." Good said to Emma "you do honor your deals."

"yes." Emma said

"Good." Gold said

Gold went to leave but then he turned to everyone pointing to all of us. "if anything happens to Belle while I'm gone. I'll kill all of you." Gold said as he pointed to me "starting with you Amira White. You're important to that Captain of yours."

I didn't like that but he left as Emma started preparing for the whole trip. I helped Henry with previously helping before doing what I could do. Henry smiled when he was fully packed and I hugged him.

"be careful Henry." Amira said

"of course. Are you and the Captain making up?" Henry asked

"if it's meant to be we'll get through this. It's not the first time I've been upset with him and it won't be the last." Amira said

When it came time and Gold came back Emma insisted Henry to go with Cora about. Gold seemed sentimental about it saying they had to buy another ticket. I stayed out of sight. Later Regina visited but it wasn't exactly a good visit though I was glad Snow apologized to Regina.

I saw Snow after Regina left getting ready to go. I wondered what she was up to. She walked over to me, getting a cost for me to wear.

"we need to know where the ship is and who best than your captain." Snow said and I wondered how she'd manage but I knew he'd get out anyway. "with you he'll be more cooperative"

It wasn't much longer we were all walking. I noticed he was holding himself grunting as we walked. I felt bad for him with fractured ribs but that was on him since he wasn't giving up on his revenge.

"you didn't ask me about my recovery." Killian said

"how are you feeling, hook?" Snow asked as I more watched looking at him. I would of asked but then he came back with a remark I not David found found funny.

"come closer and feel for yourself." Killian said as David pushed him. "you wanna lose the other hand? Where's the ship?"

Killian looked at me motioning towards the ship. "the only other person who knows where my ship is would be Selena." Killian said

"Come on. Archie told us. It's shielded somehow. Isn't it...mate?" David said looking between me and Killian

"Aye. That it is." Killian said and looked at me "Selena lead your sister and her Prince to the ship, luv."

I wasn't sure why he insisted I showed them. Maybe it was a way of fully getting back in my good graces after everything. I led the way with my hands in my pocket. Killian walked beside me and behind us was Grumpy or Leroy who accompanied.

"Nothing funny Pirate. I'm watching you." Leroy said

Killian laughed "yes, Dwarf. That should deter me from any Malfeasance." Killian said

"oh, don't worry Leroy. He'll help us." Snow said

I had to laugh a bit as we stopped hearing my sister. She was so confident but I could read Killian, this wasn't about Cora or his revenge right now.

"what makes you so sure?" Killian asked looking at Snow

"Because you're a pirate. You know which way the wind blows, and right now it is gusting towards us." Snow said looking at Killian then she briefly looked at me the one who hasn't said a word "you also want my sister to forgive you."

"oh I see where your sister learned some things from. Selena lead the way." Killian said

We were on the pier but I smiled walking up the hidden stairs and leading the way. Killian was behind me followed by Snow, David and Leroy. Snow was amazed and I smiled admiring the work of the ship.

"you sailed this ship from our land. Can you sail it back?" Leroy asked as Killian walked up toward the helm.

Killian sighed "my ship? She's a marvel. Made from Enchanted wood. We weathered many storm together, seen many strange,glittering shores." Killian said "but to travel between lands, she must go through a portal."

Snow watched between me and Killian walking over to me. "this ship holds memories for you." Snow said

"it does. I'd come up at night watch as the men slept the beautiful sea so peaceful and Killian at the helm." Amira said as she took her sister below deck showing her and leading her to a door. "this is my cabin." Amira said opening the door and Snow looked in seeing it wasn't luxurious but easy.

"so you liked living in non luxury?" Snow asked

"it was manageable. Not many responsibilities. This was my safe area for a while avoiding Killian." Amira said

"your safe area? He won't enter the room." Snow said

"yeah. Came in handy before I changed my mind. Mostly we kept our relationship secret from the crew, in fact they still don't know they're right just assume it. Sneaking around the ship keeping things private in his quarters was nice." Amira said as I rubbed my stomach smiling knowing it led me to where I was. We soon went back up and I was in shock when I felt movement.

"luv something wrong?" Killian asked approaching me and I placed a hand on my stomach feeling a kick. "Everything is fine. Just a kick." Amira said as I looked at him seeing him smile.

"so Cora's main plan is over here." Killian said as he went over revealing a cage and inside someone sleeping. Snow and I went over to check it out and Killian kept me back some.

"who's that?" Snow asked

"It's the Giant. The one I got the compass from" Amira said and looked at Killian "why did Cora bring him here?"

"whatever she intends to do with him it's important." Killian said

"I think you know what she's planning." David said

"really? Why don't you have Selena torture it out of me." Killian said and looked at me "which could be fun for both of us."

I knew the man well to know even pregnant he didn't seem to mind my somewhat extra weight. Still David didn't like it and was willing to fight him but Killian handed over the key letting snow aake the Giant. Leading me down from the helm as they did so.

"Hey are you ok? What's your name?" Snow asked him as he got out of the cage.

"Anton." Anton said and looked around "where's that witch?"

"she's gone." Snow said

Anton looked at himself "what did she do? She made me small." Anton said

I was gonna walk over but Killian kept me back which I didn't understand why. I knew he meant well but I spared Anton. Still I considered there was more than Killian led on with Cora's plan though once Anton seen David he got very angry. Soon he ran off since Killian pretty much concealed me from his sight.

"Hook keep my sister safe. You seem to know how to do that." Snow said

"trust and believe there is only two things I risk my life for. Love and Revenge." Killian said to Snow

Snow and David went to figure out a plan with leroy. Killian seemed to be thinking about everything.

"stay here luv." Killian said as he went off the ship walking to an area.

I sat there waiting but I knew he was reporting to Cora so before he returned I walked away from the ship. No one controlled me and I was hungry so I wasn't waiting for him to get done with Cora. Halfway to the diner he caught up to me.

"I told you to wait on the ship." Killian said

"I couldn't wait. Besides we need to talk." Amira said looking at him "it involves the dark one."

He only looked at me as we walked.


	15. Chapter 15

We went to Granny's diner, turns out that's where my sister, her husband and Leroy were. We sat in the booth not close to them and I sighed before Ruby put menus down.

"Hey, how's things?" Ruby asked

"progressing on time. I felt a kick today." Amira said to Ruby

"alright, I'll give you a few minutes. Water?" Ruby asked as I nod before she walked away.

"so what did the crocodile do?" Killian asked

I was looking over the menu as I was choosing my words. I looked at him knowing he already lost one love to the dark one and I wasn't about to let my fate be Milahs.

"he took Emma and Henry to find his son. But before he left he practically threatened everyone in my sister's apartment including me if anything happens to Belle." Amira said

I watched his calm nature turn to one of anger. How could he not be upset by me telling me that. It wasn't just my life that was being threatened but our child's life too.

"look I can't leave the town, not without being cursed again. You on the other hand don't have that worry. You were never cursed." Amira said and smiled "no magic passed the town line."

My words seemed to click with him as a devilishly handsome smirk came to his lips. The man he wanted to kill so bad was powerless right now. Still I knew it meant he'd leave for a bit.

Ruby brought over the water as I placed an order. I knew there probably wasn't going to be much to say but at the time my food came I was a bit slow but halfway through I felt the pace shake.

"take the rest to go luv. We need to move." Killian said

Ruby got it together and in a bag as I paid for everything going out. I saw Anton making a fuss about town. I went with him seeing my sister.

"We're here because of you, you gave my sister Amira the magic compass." Snow said

"Amira? Let me talk to her. She says you're okay then I'll stop." Anton said

"she's at the diner." Snow said and I walked out "no I'm not." Amira said

Anton looked at me, yeah I had a difference with being pregnant. Still I looked at Anton with a smile.

"Nice to see you Anton." Amira said but Killian went out trying to pull me back for my safety.

"is it true what she says?" Anton asked

"it's true. My sister tells the truth." Amira said

He was still was angry with the one james. So David offered to give himself over. Anton went to go after David but ended up making a giant hole. The magic he consumed faded and we worked together to get him out. I led Anton to a place he could eat.

"what happened to you?" Anton asked

"oh it's nothing big. Just expecting." Amira said as Killian put his arm around me. Try as I might his charms were hard to resist.

We made it to the diner where everyone welcomed him and talked. I smiled but left soon with Killian. I knew this reunion wasn't going to last but I put money in his hand.

"what's this luv?" Killian asked

"Go on, get your revenge and then come home. My sister is here I'm safe. The crew is always watching so go." Amira said

For a few days he stayed before kissing me and leaving. The threat remained and that was what bothered me and him. Still I spent my days waiting for the return of my niece. My sister helping me during the time and trust me the anticipation was worth it every day counting down to the day the baby was born.

"he'll come back." Snow said

"I know. I'm just worried." Amira said

"what do you fear?" Snow asked

"Him becoming the dark one if he ever uses the dagger." Amira said as I drank from a cup of tea snow have me.

I Went out most days visiting Belle even though she didn't remember herself but I could talk with her as long as I didn't say the name Belle.

"your excited" Belle said

"I am. The mystery of gender has me curious but I promised to wait." Amira said

"the father of your baby, he wants to be surprised?" Belle asked

Amira nod

Soon I left going back to my sister's place. When I walked in David and Snow were smiling.

"Hey Amira" David said

"hi, what's going on?" Amira asked

"let's test something. We know you want to wait but it's an old family thing." David said showing me something in his hand.

To humor him I put my hand out and he put the pendant above my hand. He didn't tell me the way to know but we watched as it started to move. David smiled knowingly and I was curious as it Stopped and made a different motion.

"well thats going to be interesting." David said putting it away.

"I see. I'm going to lay down." Amira said and I left them to talk.

"so my sister is carrying a boy, I'm going to have a nephew." Snow said smiling.

While I was waiting for him to return, Snow out together a baby shower or more she insisted. So I sat there as people brought in gifts but I wasn't sure about this. Without Killian I felt out of place but then I saw Smee and I seemed to relax. Smee walked over to me seeing I was a bit uncomfortable.

"Selena is everything ok?" Smee asked

"Besides people showing up for this baby shower. Ki- The Captain isn't here and I sent him for his revenge." Amira said

"why would you do that?" Smee asked

"he'll get his revenge without anything bad." Amira said

I tolerated the party and surprisingly there was quite a bit I wasn't expecting. So call me surprised at all the baby stuff and yet I wished Killian was here.

After the party my sister, David and Smee helped me get it home and set up. It was a mix of outfits between boy and girl baby stuff since I wasn't checking. Still it was amazing that it was so close now in a matter of months. As I was grabbing for the last item, someone grabbed it and I looked up. My eyes widened to see Johanna.

"Hello Amira." Johanna said

"Johanna" Amira said as I hugged her and she returned the hug

"Look at you, your so beautiful and very much with child." Johanna said as she put her hands on my cheeks "Your mother would love what you are doing regardless."

I looked down hearing about my mother, to be honest I missed her dearly and it wasn't a moment I didn't think of her. In truth I knew Johanna was just trying to keep me happy but my parents probably would of disowned me. I left and there wasn't much more that could be said about it. It's done and over with but still I was glad to see her.

"So you run off, I want to hear all of your adventures." Johanna said "Was it everything you wanted?"

"It was and so much more." Amira said, in truth I knew what was coming up was my sister's birthday. Partly the reason I sent Killian on his want for revenge so there was no fighting.

Johanna walked with me for a bit as she looked at me seeing my mind was on a lot of things. Johanna put a hand on my shoulder bringing me out of my thoughts as I looked at her knowing she knew me well. Johanna had raised me and Snow after our mother died.

"You seem torn." Johanna said

"I am, I thought it was over. Yet I can't let it go this time maybe it's why I sent him to do what he wanted." Amira said

Admitting those words wasn't easy, nothing was 100% fine between me and Killian and if he wanted me like i thought he did then he'd have to work on showing me. Right now my main focus was on the baby and getting through the pregnancy. As we walked I noticed some Snow Belles my mothers favorite flower. I picked one out and smiled knowing it was a good thing that made me remember her.

"SnowBelles" Johanna said

"Indeed, they are a great memory and When I get married someday I will have them somewhere on me." Amira said

"So this pirate, do you think he's your happy ending?" Johanna asked

"It's complicated, in my heart I feel he is but he's more experienced and sometimes I feel I fight with a Ghost." Amira admitted

"Well if it's meant to be it'll work it's way out." Johanna asked "Look at how Snow found her own Happy ending."

Snow, it was true that Snow and David found a way to be happy together and have a happy ending. Still I wasn't so easily persuaded that things could work out so easily and yet I thought about before the curse how he'd came for me at Regina's castle in the dungen. He found me and then I traveled through the hat to find him which made me laugh.

"What is so funny Amira?" Johanna asked

"Snow and her husband say they will always find each other. They do. I'm laughing cause Killian and I, we find ways to find each other." Amira said

"See, it is possible for you. It sounds like you've found what you're looking for." Johanna said and looked at my baby bump. "So is it a boy or a girl?" Johanna asked

"I didn't find out, I figured best to be surprised.." Amira said

Soon we reached the apartment and when I walked in I noticed Snow and David finish setting up my nursery room. I had gave Snow a key for future purposes and I didn't think anything would be going on for awhile so I told her she didn't need to knock. Since I wasn't truly sure Killian was living with me here in this apartment was why I told her that.

"All set." Snow said

"Looks great Snow." Amira said but I noticed the boys clothes were set out for future use and I looked at her questioningly.

"I know what the pendent meant. Trust me." Snow said with a smile

I left the room knowing I needed to get a few personal items and it wasn't like I was going to be doing anything much anyway. All things considered I wasn't needing babysitted just cause I was was within four to three months of having a baby. Not that the men didn't keep an eye on me when I was out in secret and trust me if things went wrong I trusted they were watching so that's why I didn't care. That and I was able to be more relaxed now with knowing soon we might not have a dark one which actually made me more happy than you could of known. Though I knew Killian took his ship to New York instead of using the money I gave him cause I did walk by the Pier and i touched where the ship should of been and it wasn't there.

"So your getting your revenge you've waited so long for. Wasn't enough to make Belle forget who I am or the dark one is." Amira said clearly talking to no one else

I had to admit, I hated him for doing that to Belle. Belle was a sweet person that she didn't deserve to be cursed again only worse cause she didn't have an identity to go back on. Seeing her all those times having to be tranqued wasn't easy to watch. I didn't notice as a tear hit my arm.

"I hate you for doing that to my friend." Amira said

The truth was out, I did hold some anger and yet it was a relief. I was glad my relationship wasn't like Snow's relationship. I didn't want to say anything but Snow's relationship is too perfect, they never fight and in this world we are now in. I knew to make it work, to show you cared there was at least some kind of fighting. Killian and I are not perfect, we have differences of opinion and I knew that but it worked out in the end.

I went to walk back home not really having much else to do anyway and I thought about it wondering when he'd return to me. I started to feel lonely even with Johanna and Snow around, it was nice to have them but I knew I found more comfort in his presence than anyone else.

"Three days have passed, how much longer will I need to wait?" Amira asked myself

Deep down I knew I didn't have any answers for that question, no one did and only Killian knew when he'd get back to me. I just hoped everything was going on ok as I felt more kicking and I had to place a hand on my stoach.

"It's ok little one, he'll return to us. He gave his word." Amira said to her unborn child as she had confidence but she felt another kick knowing Killian was missing things like this but it wasn't that important at least not now until the baby was born. I had to just keep hope in my heart nothing bad would happen to him in the outside word since I didn't know what was going on.


	16. Cora's death

I stopped at a store and seen a tiara as i recalled back when I was a child and I went in to buy it. I looked at it knowing Johanna did so much for us and she deserved to be special just like she made us feel. I went to see her finding her in a garden working with Snow Bells.

"Johanna." Amira said as I walked over to her

Johanna looked up as she stood up looking at me "Lady Amira. What is it?" Johanna asked

I showed her the Tiara and handed it to her "You once wore a tiara that was meant for Snow. I know she loved that Tiara after mother died but I think it's time you had your chance to be the person you saw in the mirror." Amira said

Johanna looked at me and took it surprised "Well thank you." Johanna said  
"Mother always said we are all the same. Everyone deserves our love and respect." Amira said to her

For the next two days after that day I was content with everything and I knew today was Snow's birthday. So I inisisted taking her out for her birthday which she was resisting but I became a pirate to learn the ways so I won. We went to Granny's diner as we sat there.

"I can't believe you did this, you know how I feel about today." Snow said

"We can't let it ruin the day you were born. Your my sister and I still love you." Amira said

Having the time to enjoy some time with my sister was good for me. As far as I knew nothing was changing she still hated today cause of mother dying but I had to look on the bright side of things. After we ate, I went to see Johanna and visted with her for a bit but soon Snow showed up.

"Johanna" Snow said

Johanna looked at her "Snow" She said to Snow

"It's Mary Margaret here, like Ami is Selena Marriot." Snow said to Johanna

"No, you two will always be my dear Snow and Amira." Johanna said

I smiled but then Snow pulled out of her bad the original tiara mother gave her which made me surprised.

"I thought this was gone." Snow said

"I Saw it in gold's shop and knew how much it meant to you. I knew you had to have it." Johanna said and she pulled out the one I bought her "Amira was kind to buy me one as a kind gesture."

"Thank you." Snow said and I noticed she was crying as she seen the flowers.

Suddenly we heard rustling of a noise and I stood up from where I was sitting wondering what it was. Snow clearly knew she wasn't the only one who heard it but she assured us to stay there.

"Ami, Johanna stay here. I'll be right back." Snow said as she started to walk over.

"You know I could check it out too." Amira said

"Your carrying a baby, no." Snow said going further into the area.

I looked at Johanna wondering what the noise could of been but I stayed with her as she asked. It made no sense why someone would be digging but then look at who was in the town. Still I was glad when she came back to us but she was quick to leave but gave me a note. Once she was gone I noticed the note said

'Cora and Regina were together.'

Talk about your heart falling to your stomach, those two working together was the worse. I stayed with Johanna till one of the men came there.

"Selena, we need to move you. It's becoming more dangerous for you and the Captain's baby." one of the men from the crew said

"Amira, who is this?" Johanna asked

"one of the men i sailed with." Amira said and I looked at him "I understand let's go."

I gave Johanna a hug and I had a weird feeling. I knew to trust my instincts and my instincts were telling me that this was the last time I would see her. It sounded crazy but there wasn't much i could really do about it. Not to mention, maybe it had to do with my baby and well the magic I was not using during the waiting.

"Goodbye Johanna." Amira said as I smiled but in my heart I was sad.

I left with the one who came to get me and get me to a safe place. The men had made sure when things were getting dangerous that I was where they could keep watch on me. What I didn't know was Snow around this time was looking for Gold's dark one dagger, though it was best to keep things as they were.

It was about the next day when I heard something happened to Johanna, I knew my instincts were right. So Snow must of had the dagger and the one behind it was either Cora or Regina. Truth be told, I was planning to pay back whoever did it. So later I walked in the forest finding my sister practicing her arrows.

"Snow" Amira said

Snow let the arrow go and looked at me "Johanna's gone. Cora knocked her out of the clock tower window." Snow said

'Cora' Amira thought, in truth I'd been to a seer two times when I went with Killian sailing and I knew Cora killed our mother so my revenge to her was coming.

"Don't worry Snow, we'll figure out how to pay her back." Amira said

I got a call from Smee and I answered it seeing my phone was soon ringing "Smee, what's going on?" Amira asked

"Selena, The Jolly Roger is at the pier." Smee said

'Killian has returned?' Amira thought and then I said "I'm heading there now."

I went walking to the pier, it took some time but eventually I made it expecting to see Killian come off the ship instead I saw Emma, Henry, Gold and someone else. Emma seen me and she was quiet at first her eyes saying that there was something clearly going on. I didn't know who the other guy was but I assumed it was Gold's son.

"Where's the Captain?" Amira asked

"He's back in New York in my Storage." Neal said

"He's what?! Who are you?" Amira demanded

"Names Neal Cassidy but back home I was know as Baelfire." Neal said and seen I was upset with what he said "Who are you?"

"My name is Amira, but in this town and on the Jolly roger I'm known as Selena Marriot. I'm the Captain's girlfriend." Amira said

The look on Neal's face showed he was surprised clearly then he probably noticed the other part which wasn't any of his business but I knew now Killian wasn't back. It sorta angered me and I was already pretty angry with Cora so it didn't help. Still we went back to Gold's shop where he was clearly poisoned and I looked at it.

"What happened to you? Oh wait, I know." Amira said

"Your Captains using a poison and the cure isn't of this world." Gold said

"Well you threatened me, my baby and killed Milah. I can't blame him." Amira said

"You knew?" Neal asked

"Yeah, I was with him for awhile in the Enchanted forest on the ship traveling I heard the stories and everything I know about being a pirate is from him." Amira said

Everyone was taking precautions now that the dark one was dying and I noticed the Candle. I heard about it from Snow but never actually seen it before as I took the candle in my hands. Gold did a laugh which annoyed me and I looked at him.

"What is so funny?" Amira asked

"You and the Captain are not much different. You wish revenge on Cora, so take it. Save my life and end Cora's." Gold said

"Why would I do that?" Amira asked

"I'm Henry's Grandfather. So if you don't do it then you can tell Henry how you let his Grandpa die." Gold said

That news I didn't expect to hear about Henry as I realized Baelfire was Henry's father. Killian would be really angry with me if I saved the dark one but if I don't then someone else may try to kill the dark one before that poison coursing through him. Killian could always kill him again later but for now I had to figure out what was best. Snow saw me pick up the candle and she looked at me.

"Are you crazy?" Snow asked

"You gave Cora the dagger, we don't have a choice." Amira said

Snow put her hand on the candle and she smiled at me "We do this together." Snow said

I nod with her as we left as Emma put up a barrier to keep Cora out then went to find Cora's heart. I wondered what was going to be happening when we did this but the bigger problem was going to be with getting the heart back in Cora's chest which I was sure we could get Regina to put the heart in Cora. I knew what real love was from a mother and Cora was not giving Regina what she needed but I knew the moment we did Cora would die. So Snow led me to where Cora's heart was and we walked in as we went down to Regina's vault.

"It has to be around here somewhere." Amira said

"Yep and we will figure it out." Snow said

We went looking and after so long we found it. Snow went and sat it down and I went to light the candle and she put her hand over mine as she looked at me. I was willing to do this myself as I could handle the burden of it unlike Snow who probably would have guilt later.

"Together Ami." Snow said

I nod as we started saying Cora's name three times while holding the candle and then we blew it out. Snow and I were getting ready to take the box out but then we saw Regina.

'Maybe this will be easier than we thought.' Amira thought

"What are you two doing?" Regina asked

"We thought you deserved to be loved by your mother." Amira said

"My mother does love me." Regina said

"She can't love you Regina, not really. She's missing her heart." Snow said

"Our mother loved us Regina, our mother had her heart." Amira said

Regina took the box and she seemed to be convinced as she walked away. I felt this would all work out in the long run. The pirate in me didn't feel guilty about this at all but I saw it was bothering Snow. I left the place without a care about it knowing as soon as I could find a way to get Killian back there I would manage it all. Still I walked back getting in seeing Cora was almost through the second barrier.

"Cora!" Amira said

Cora looked back seeing me, I didn't like Gold but I hated Cora more. She went back to dealing with the barrier instead of attacking me and I figured it was cause of Killian. Partly it made me happy he made some sort of agreement with her on my safety. Still I was going to try to fight when Regina showed up and walked up behind Cora putting her heart back in her chest not long after she got through the barrier near Gold. Snow came running in but it was too late as Cora fell.

"Mommy" Regina said as she looked up at us with anger.

Gold got up being cured from his problem, Everything was in order but now I needed to move forward to get my pirate back. I didn't care that Cora was dead I considered it payback after all those years of missing my mother.

"She was never going to stop, even after all this." Snow said

I left the place going out and heading home, this wasn't going to be easy moving forward but I could handle it. Maybe I had darken my heart some but it was all fair in my opinion. My mother Eva didn't deserve to die and she'd of still been here had it not been for Cora wanting Regina to be Queen. I didn't know Cora's past and I didn't care to know why she did what she did all i cared was that Cora was now gone.

'I get the feeling now Killian, wanting revenge and getting it. Doesn't give you much to look forward to later.' Amira thought knowing now was looking forward to my childs day of being born.

Regina took care of burying her mother since now Cora was dead, like I said I didn't care about any of it. I walked away from all that guilt free but I noticed in Snow's eyes she cared. It was the look of hurt that made that clear as day to anyone. So the next day I stayed with her hugging her close knowing she was hurting inside.

"You did what had to be done, we both did." Amira said

"How can you not feel guilty about this? Not at all?" Snow asked

I knew I should of but I didn't care one bit about any of this maybe it was cause I accepted what I'd become. What I am so I gave Snow the only answer I could come up with.

"I'm not the princess anymore, I'm a pirate." Amira said


	17. Regina's attempt at Vengance

Snow merely looked at me maybe she still saw her baby sister who she always knew but deep down I knew I was different. Snow seen I embraced the other life and I wasn't going to back down. I would let my child know both life's like I knew. Still I hugged my sister knowing things were bad already.

"You should of let me done it on my own." Amira said

"You know I couldn't of done that. Your my sister, we do this together." Snow said and shook her head "Princess first, Pirate second."

"I walked from the royal life." Amira said dullily. "I was never planning to return."

"Now if that was true Ami, you would of left me behind." Snow said and I sighed "No, I wouldn't. Family is Family and we're all we have."

Snow was depressed but she'd talk with me but not her husband or daughter. It had to be because we did it together so we shared that burden but I knew Killian was going to be mad the moment he got back to town. It wasn't going to be easy to hide the dark one was alive but I never had to mention I had any involvement in it. Still I got up getting ready to go.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked

"The apartment, the jolly roger. Show the men the ship so they can be in their cabins." Amira said

I walked away knowing she wouldn't leave her apartment from the agonizing guilt that had begun to affect her. I had been honest that it didn't bother me at all and it didn't no matter what people thought. Did I worry Regina would come after me? Slightly but not too much since the men always looked out for me. Just like I said though I met with the crew showing them the Jolly Roger where their Cabins were.

"For now, those who are struggling in town just stay in your cabins." Amira said

"But Selena, the Captain isn't here." One of the men said

"Yes, he's not. But we're going to figure it out till then use your Cabins." Amira said

The men seemed to find it fair, in truth I knew I was doing Smee's job but that didn't bother me. Something was still going on in mind knowing that things were going bad. I went to walk away but Smee caught up to me. I was still walking but he kept beside me before he finally talked to me.

"Selena it's not safe." Smee said

"I don't care, Regina won't hurt me. She'll go for my sister first Smee." Amira said

"Are you just going to walk in there knowing the risk?" Smee asked

"No, but we can't avoid everything." Amira said

In truth, it probably was a few days to a week before Regina started coming up with her plan for Revenge. I stayed with Snow since she refused to talk to many people but I knew how to get her to talk. There was a knock on the door and it was Gold.

"As we are family now, I wanted to inform you that Regina is planning to retaliate." Gold said

"Protect them, you owe them that for taking the risk." David said and he looked back at Snow and Amira before looking back at Gold "Besides when the pirate comes, you'd get some good points with him."

I didn't need Golds help and neither did anyone else but it would help since Regina was a vindictive person out for Revenge. Still I questioned whether Gold could really help and I wasn't going to leave my sister alone anytime soon. Smee stayed within close but even he would be no match for Regina David and Gold soon left to figure out what Regina was up to and Emma walked in the apartment not long after.

"Aunt Amira" Emma said

"Hi Emma, she's still not talking but I have my ways I could get her to talk." Amira said

"No give her time." Emma said

We sat there waiting for a bit before Gold and David walked back in. At first it seemed they didn't know how to explain anything which I wasn't surprised. Henry soon showed up and we all were waiting for the way it was going to come out.

"The empty heart spell, if used properly can force a person to love her." Gold said

"She's going to use it on me, isn't she?" Henry asked

"Henry she's desperate clearly." Amira said to Henry

Gold started to go on to explain the way the spell worked, as he went on to explain it would give her what she wanted. Vengeance and the love of Henry but I knew what Vengeance mean when it came to Regina. I wasn't going to lost my sister anytime soon and Gold probably knew that.

"How does the curse give her both?" David asked

""Because the last ingredient she needs to make the curse, is the heart of the person she hates the most." Gold said

"Never, she'll never get my sister's heart." Amira said

"Sadly dearie, you can't stop her without risking your baby." Gold said

For the first time here in storybrooke I felt useless to stop anything, I couldn't even protect my own sister from the one who wanted to kill her. I didn't like that but I didn't have a choice in the matter either so I just had to accept it with everything else that was going on.

"You have to stop her." Emma said

"No, I don't have to do anything." Gold said looking over at Emma "On the contrary, I believe warning you fulfills my debt."

"Not even close." David said "This is my wife's life we're talking about."

"Not to mention your grandsons." Emma said

I soon noticed Emma and Henry leave wondering if he was going to see his father. As much as I wanted to stick around I had things I needed to do so I kissed my sister's forehead seeing this was harder on her than it was on me.

"Everything will work out Snow." Amira said then I went to walk to the door. Gold put a hand up as i went to open the door and I looked at him.

"What dark one?" Amira said

"Word of advise Ms. Marriott, stay low. You could be on regina's list too." Gold said

I rolled my eyes heading out and Smee followed knowing I had to get things taken care of. I had much to do that day and little time to be babysitter. Smee walked with me as I had my to do list but I noticed his concern.

"What is it Mr. Smee?" Amira asked

"Selena, shouldn't you go for a check up? Make sure the baby is alright?" Smee asked

"The baby is fine, I won't be going to any check up and lead the hospital into thinking when my baby comes that I'll be having it there." Amira said

We went to the the diner and sat, I wasn't happy in the least right now cause everything was going on and Killian was still gone. I thought I'd be able to handle this but it wasn't what I expected it to be. With Killian who knows where cause of Neal and Emma I had to wonder if he'd ever come back. Though my thoughts were cut off when I noticed the man who shouldn't be in town.

"Mr. Mendall, how are you?" Amira asked

"I'm good, Ms." Greg said

"Marriott, Selena Marriott." Amira said

He soon left the diner and it wasn't long after Emma and Henry came in going to the table Neal was sitting at. I watched not really listening that Neal tried to bribe Henry with ice cream topped with extra everything. I knew too well it was a bribe so I waited for a bit before going over when Henry said he was going to the bathroom.

"Where'd you put him Baelfire?" Amira demanded

"Who hook? Why do you want to know?" Neal asked

I slammed my hands down on the table looking at him "I ask the questions Neal, where's my captain? He should of been here." Amira said

Emma walked over at that time "I knew you'd get angry about it eventually." Emma said to me

"So where is he, Emma?" Amira asked

"He's in my storage back in New york." Neal said

"Neal, that baby she's carrying is hooks." Emma said

It seemed like it clicked now why I was demanding to know, but then Emma noticed Henry wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" Emma asked

"He said he went to the bathroom." Neal said getting ready

"Wait where's his backpack?" Emma asked pointing to the seat

Neal seemed confused "I don't know he took it with him." Neal said

"To the bathroom? Did you really fall for that?" Emma asked being a bit hard "he's your son."

I went sitting back down knowing things were going to get interesting around here but I didn't trust Mr. Mendall. No something about him said to stay away and Killian taught me how to trust my instincts. Emma and Neal left after Henry and I had a little lunch before heading back to the apartments.

As I made it to the apartments I noticed my sisters door to her apartment open and I walked in seeing Regina and Gold.

"Nice try dearie. Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Gold asked

I couldn't see Regina's face as she looked over towards Snow "He can't be your guard dog forever." Regina said then she turned around seeing me.

"Get out Ragina!" Amira said

"You can handle what you did to my mother? How?" Regina asked me

"When you trade one life for another, you learn to live with what you do. Now Get out!" Amira said

Ragina walked right past me not even trying to harm me, I had a feeling it was due to Gold and trust me I wanted no part in owing the dark one any favors. Gold and I were on opposite sides when it came to whose side we were on, he knew I backed Killian 100% so he knew better than to threaten me.

I went to my apartment opening the door as i heard the sound of my phone and I looked at it.

"Henry's trying to get rid of magic? Only it's impossible to destroy it." Amira said

Staying away from the whole thing was easier said than done. Within a little bit of time things seemed to settle down. I heard from people that Regina decided against casting the curse and destroyed the school in the process. It was amazing to hear but then I knew she loved something. She loved Henry and would do just about anything to have him close by. Trust me, it was easy to understand the want of loving a child.

I went to see Snow and as I went into her apartment I sat across from her my back to her window. She seemed to not look at me or anything really just stare out to the emptiness. Gold was still there as I seen he got the call.

"My services are no longer required." Gold said

"How do you do it?" Snow asked

"Do what?" Gold asked

"Live with yourself knowing all the bad things you've done?" Snow asked Gold

"Well you tell yourself your doing the right thing." Gold said "and if you say it often enough, One day you might actually believe it."

I watched as he left the room and then Snow looked at me "You, You became a pirate and it's that easy to just walk away from all this?" Snow asked me

"Pirates don't let guilt get to them snow but more importantly. We keep what's close to us protected." Amira said "You, Killian, this baby is all important to me. Cora would of been a threat to my child the day it was born."

"Come with me." Snow said

I went with Snow to where she planned to go, in truth I didn't know where that may be but I knew for a fact that it couldn't be good. We ended up on Regina's porch and she knocked on the door.

"Snow we need to leave." Amira said

"No, I have to do this." Snow said

When Regina answered and seen us I was worried she'd retaliate but Snow merely looked at her.

"You two." Regina said

"Kill me." Snow said to Regina stepping closer

"Snow are you insane?!" Amira asked

"Regina seemed speechless at Snow's words "What?" Regina asked

"Regina, we have been fighting for so long. It's cost us so much." Snow said "It has to end before anyone else dies. So please just do it."

I could feel the tears in my eyes hearing Snow asking for something I wouldn't allow but she knew I couldn't do anything at the time and all I saw was Regina nod her head at Snow's words before shaking her head.

"Henry would never forgive me." Regina said "but you know what my problem is? I never learn from my mistakes."

She put her hand in Snow's chest bringing out her heart and I held my sister glaring at Regina. "Regina come on, you know this isn't the way!" Amira said

When Regina had the heart in her hand, I noticed a shade of black in it and I wondered how that got there. Snow looked from where her heart was up to Regina's hand as we saw her smile.

"Huh" Regina said with a smile

I saw tears in Snow's eye "What?" Snow asked Ragina

Ragina turned the heart around showing us and pointing to the darkness "Do you see that?" She asked

"What did you do to it?" Snow asked

"Oh, I didn't do that." Regina said then pointed to Snow "you did it"

I was shocked and looked at Snow then at Regina "You darkened yourself." Regina said

"No, no no no" Snow said as she shook her head

"Yes" Regina said "and once you blacken your heart, it only grows darker and darker. Trust me I know."

"So crush it." Snow said

"Let's check Amira's heart." Regina said as she pulled mine out and looked at it, she seemed to look at it for a bit and I noticed just a little darkness in it from what I did to Cora but I still didn't care. She put my heart back while Snow was insisting that Ragina get it over with and crush her heart.

"And put you out of your misery?" Regina asked Snow as Snow was now crying fully "I don't need to destroy you. Your doing it to yourself and along the way you'll bring down that perfect little family you fought so hard to reunite. Then Henry will be mine."

"Please Kill me." Snow begged with tears in her eyes and continued

"You see" Regina said as tears came to her eyes "I can have everything." Then she put Snow's heart back in her chest.

"Thanks to you." Regina whispered before taking her hand out of Snow's chest. "Now get off my porch"

Regina closed the door and I helped Snow get out of there heading back home. I was thankful for once that Regina didn't try anything bad. I just wished I'd realized we were being recorded.


	18. August Booth aka Pinocchio

I should of been on high alert, at least done something more than what I did. I mainly stayed with Snow, she was the most comfort I had with Killian still gone. The time away was practically killing me inside cause every part of me wanted to find him and run into his arms. Feel the metal of the hook against my cheek, it all sounded nice but not something I could really do. Snow was laying on her bed mostly covered up and I looked over seeing David had made breakfast for Snow and was about to bring it over to her.

"Breakfast in bed, seriously?" Emma asked David

"What has happened is really hard on Mary Margaret." David said to Emma and looked at the plate he made "The least we can do is make sure she's eating."

"I think it's time to give the hot coco and the food to rest. It's time to haul her out of bed and move past this." Emma said

David sat the plate down looking at his daughter "it's a little harsh, don't you think? She took Cora's life."

"You both need to stop fighting, it's not helping her." Amira said to them

Emma nor David looked at me and I sighed knowing my opinion didn't matter to them. It was still my sister, David's wife and Emma's mother but we all had different opinions on how this was going to work out. Snow wasn't budging from under the cover and David didn't know she went to Regina to kill her but I did. Henry soon came downstairs to where all of are.

"Is everything alright?" Henry asked

"Everything is fine, get your coat kid." Emma said "Your gonna be late."

"Bye Gramps." Henry said and waved bye to me as he put his coat on.

Emma put her own coat on "I know you think she needs our help but at the end of the day, she's the only one who can help herself."

As Emma and Henry left and David went over by the door, Snow finally got up and got herself moving so I moved from the bed. I was impressed she'd even get up let alone help herself to something.

"Good Morning." Snow said to David

"Hey' David said and walked over "I made you some eggs."

I was noticing she was packing things in her bag which I wondered what it was she was up to. I was curious on what she was going to do and she seemed determined.

"Where are you going?" David asked

"I'm thinking of going in the woods for a little while." Snow said

"I'll come along." David said

"I need to do this alone but I'm taking Amira with me. Hook still isn't back and I think she's been getting annoyed with the crew men hanging over shoulder." Snow said "Besides I know you've been wanting to work in the bean field."

Snow walked out and as I was about to follow her David grabbed my arm and had me look at him.

"Is she ok?" David asked me

"Just give her time, she'll get through this." Amira said

I followed behind Snow wanting to know she'd be ok but since she was only letting me go with her I knew it had to be for a reason. So I sat behind watching as she aimed a few arrows at a bullseye she made on a tree seeing she was concentrating on aiming on it. Her arrows going near or either in the bullseye she had.

"Your doing well, why are you still holding guilt?" Amira asked

"We used Regina to kill her mother, I still can't get why this doesn't bother you." Snow said "Your a princess, we promised to stay good for mom."

"I told Killian a long time ago I'd break that promise to get revenge for mom. So now I have and I'm at peace with it." Amira said

Snow pulled her music out of her one ear she had it in hearing something close by so I stood up curious.

"What do you think that was?" Amira asked

"I don't know but we're going to find out." Snow said

We walked forward going to investigate on who made the noise and when we came to the area we came across a cracked arrow. I figured Snow must of missed somewhere but we heard the sound of a door closing. As we went forward we saw a trailer that was worn over time and we carefully checked it out. Snow opened the door as we walked in.

"Anyone in here?" Snow asked

"Just me." A male voice said

We turned to see who it was that said that as we looked seeing August Booth or better known in our land as Pinocchio. On his leg was the other part of the arrow that was missing from the broken one we'd came across outside.

"August?" We said as he smiled

We sat in the seats there snow sitting on the couch with August as he told his story to us. We were still in shock considering the curse had broke so we didn't know what to make of all this.

"The curse Broke." Snow said

"Not for me." August said "when it was lifted I could move again but i stayed like this." as he looked over at me then back at Snow "this is my own punishment. Not the Queen's, I did this to myself."

"August I'm sor sorry." Snow said

"We both are, you don't deserve this." Amira said

"But you don't have to hide." Snow said to him as he looked at her "there are people in storybrooke who care about you. Emma, your father."

"How is he?" August asked us "My papa"

I smiled knowing this wasn't the normal by a long shot but we could get used to it. I had to admit that even wood He knew his mistakes.

"He misses you." Snow said

"I know" August said looking down but then looked at us "But I can't let him see me like this. Or Emma."

The way he talked about Emma, I'd of almost considered he had an attraction to her, not that it wouldn't be hard but she deserved happiness. I knew that for a fact no matter how much it was hard for her everyone deserved to be happy. Snow mentioned that Henry's father was in town and that Emma could use him. I noticed a difference when he asked about Emma and Neal being back together it was different.

"No, he's engaged to someone he met back in New York." Snow said

August sighed "I was hoping." August said "that's my problem hoping."

"Hopes not a bad thing to have. I have to hold on to hope every day." Amira said

"The father of your child, is he in town?" August asked me

"No, he's not. He went after Rumpelstiltskin and Neal put him in a storage room back in New York. I'm hoping he returns to town soon." Amira said

"So you did reunite with him before that happened?" August asked and I nod

He started talking about never needing redemption when he looked at Snow, never needing salvation or forgiveness. He didn't know about the horrible thing Snow worked with me on and it wasn't like we were going to tell him.

"She might not, but I probably could." Amira said

"What are you talking about? You're Amira White the perfect princess." August asked

"She never told you or your father, I ran off joining the crew of the Jolly Roger. Fell in love with my Captain." Amira said and sighed "I couldn't even tell him at first so when the curse broke I hopped the first way back home and found him taking my 2nd chance to find him and tell him."

"No I guess you found yours." August said

It was later when I heard that Neal's Fiancee Tamara came to town. It wasn't my worry in fact it was the least of my worries. Yet I could feel that my hope was going to pay off sometime. I walked into the diner and sat up by the front counter on the high tops. I noticed Mr. Mandell was here having a piece of pie and Regina walked in.

"Hey Selena, what will it be?" Granny asked me

"I got a craving for a slice of the lasagna Granny." Amira said to her "and a coke please."

"You got it." Granny said as she went along.

Ruby came over where I was sitting and she looked at me seeing i was a bit depressed.

"Oh I hate it. You miss Hook, don't you?" Ruby asked

"Look many people don't like him but they don't know him like I do." Amira said and sighed "He'd fight to get back to me and to get his revenge."

Snow soon came in going over to Emma and Marco telling them about August and soon after they left the diner. I noticed a girl who I didn't recognize at all watching as my sister and her friends left. I had a feeling that was Tamara but it was the look she had that bothered me.

I caught up sometime later with Snow, Emma and Marco as the three of them were talking. I wondered what they were talking about at the time but as i got closer i caught what Marco was telling Snow. The Wardrobe could of taken two people to the land without magic and he made the blue fairy lie. I saw Snow slap Marco and was shocked.

"Mary Margaret, what are you doing?" Emma asked

"Yes Snow, why did you slap Marco? For telling the truth? For choosing to save his son?" Amira asked Snow who just looked at her hand

"It's ok I deserved that." Marco said

"No, No that wasn't me. Marco I am so sorry." Snow said to Marco "I'm just not myself, you just made a mistake. I would of done the same thing for my child. I forgive you, you were protecting your son."

Marco shook his head "No, I burden him with the weight no child should bear and I called it love." Marco said

Marco looked over at the rundown trailer and we knew from the last time being there that August should of been in there. What we didn't realize till we got inside was he was gone. I wondered where could a wooden man go,since the outside world didn't have magic I doubt he could of been able to go anywhere else since if he crossed the border then he'd lose the magic that made him move, right? Still there was so much going on I figured something had to of happened for him not to of been here.

We were heading back to town after searching and I wondered what was going on, why was all this happening. Sure Neal was now in Storybrooke and his finacee was here but I knew deep down something wasn't right. When Emma got the call that was a warning it only confirmed it more. We rushed over heading back to the Sheriff station to see August coming out stumbling. To me it was clear that someone attacked him to keep him quiet. When he fell we rushed over to him surrounding him.

"Emma..she..she.." Then he went silent

I covered my mouth knowing it shouldn't of been this way.

"this was supposed to be his second chance." Snow said

"Brave,selfless and true." Henry said

"what?" I asked him

"pinocchio story of how he became a real boy. Brave,selfless and true." Henry said

"We need to get mother superior." Marco said

Suddenly mother superior came over and she used her magic telling us if his actions today were Brave,selfless and true she could do it again. As we watched I noticed that where August was now was a boy.

"It's true." Tamara said to Neal

"Pinocchio" Marco said

Mother superior kneeled down by Pinocchio "Do better this time Pinocchio."

"I'm alive" pinocchio said seeing he had real hands and feet. "I'm a real boy."

"Pinocchio? That's.." Tamara didn't finish as she was looking at Neal shocked

Emma got down by him "Pinocchio you were trying to warn us about someone. I need you to think carefully if you remember." Emma asked him

Pinocchio looked at her as he was thinking really hard on what he wanted to say "I'm sorry, I don't remember. If I did I'd be truthful." Pinocchio said

I wasn't surprised he didn't remember, the man August was the grown version of him who knew more. Neal was nearby and I noticed his fiancee Tamara come over by him. I knew well enough not to trust Strangers and my instincts. Everything said something wasn't right about the whole situation in fact, it felt like this was all an act. August clearly knew the person who attacked him, someone not from our town.

"Look if you want to head back to New York,I wouldn't blame you. This isn't what you signed up for." Neal said

"What I signed up for, is you." Tamara said

I hated to just watch but Neal and Tamara kinda reminded me of myself and Killian in the beginning. I knew the day I admitted I was in love with him what I signed up for and he knew about me, my baggage that came with being involved with me. Still I listened just in case she said something out of the ordinary.

"I love you." Tamara said

"I can't believe how lucky I was when I met you." Neal said

"We were both lucky" Tamara said as she was smiling

Going home was easy and when I got in my apartment I went laying on the bed as I sprawled my arms out thinking. I looked over at the side that Killian should of been on by now. I missed him so much it hurt and tears were falling knowing I didn't understand how Emma could of let Neal put him in a storage closet. These last several days or weeks had been killer on my mood to the point I didn't care what happened anymore. Maybe that was good that even though I wasn't the happy person I could of been I was still dealing with everything that was heading towards us.

'Keep the hope, we'll be reunited sometime, right?' Amira thought

Soon I heard the door opening remembering I gave Snow a key I didn't move. She walked in my room seeing me laying there as I wiped my eyes and sat up.

"What Snow?" Amira asked

"Your upset, is everything ok?" Snow asked

"I'm dealing with my own problems. You are dealing with yours so we'll just keep it at that." Amira said

Snow came over sitting by me and gave me a hug "it's about Hook isn't it?"

"I'm angry at Emma, alright?" Amira asked

Saying I blamed Emma for Killian not being here was the truth, she knew to bring him back and yet he was still gone. Snow couldn't just tell me everything was ok when nothing in my life was ok anymore. My mood was all over the place and that didn't help me either. It only made me more crazier about all this and trust me I was counting down the days to the baby being born.

"We'll find a way to get him." Snow said and I just nod


	19. Lacey

I layed in my bed knowing there wasn't much for me, the jolly roger crew to look out for my safety, my sister assuring me that everything would work out but the one thing on my mind was I wanted Killian. I wanted him to be here to help me through the rest of what time was left, I wanted him to be there the day our child was born as it was nearly upon us but I didn't even know if that was possible. Still I remembered someone who needed help to know who they were belle. So I went to see her.

I was walking heading my way to the hospital but I had to make a side trip to the pier. As I walked I went aboard the Jolly Roger and relaxed there for a moment. I closed my eyes letting my memories play in my head all of my stubborness to avoid Killian down to the point of saying I love you to him. It was a relief to have such precious memories back and then I left knowing he wasn't there heading to the hospital. On the way I saw Henry playing with his father with wood swords, Mr. Gold and Regina talking but I didn't care.

Arriving at the hospital, I hesitated but walked in there not caring anymore. So what I wasn't there for any check ups or anything I was there to see Belle. I went in to see her with a book I'd acquired along the way and walked in.

"Hey" Amira said

"Hi, you come to visit quite often." Belle said

"Well let's say you and I had quite an experience that made us good friends." Amira said as I walked over putting a book down for her. "I'm sorry you can't remember who you are."

"Can you tell me about our time?" Belle asked

"We were locked up by the mayor in this town. She's my stepmother but other than that she may as well imprisoned us for a long time." Amira said

"You seem nice and honest. But I can tell you're worried." Belle said

Amira smiled "My boyfriend is missing, I'm worried he's not going to see our baby be born if he doesn't appear soon." Amira said

"I see." Belle said

Suddenly Gold knocked on the door and that was my que to leave so I left, but stayed close by listening. In case he tried anything I wanted to make sure she had backup not that I didn't think when she was cured it'd be a disaster.

"You're alive." Belle said to Gold

"Indeed I am." Mr. Gold said as he walked in "I imagine my last phone call was a bit alarming."

"Yeah" Belle said and cleared her throught "Sounded like you were on your death bed."

"I'm really sorry if I startled you." Gold said

Sensing no danger I went ahead and left knowing easedropping was never good but as I went to leave I was stopped by Dr. Whales.

"Selena, you should get another check up." Whale said and I pulled my arm free

"don't take this the wrong way doctor but I don't trust you." Amira said

I went to leave without saying anything knowing things were bad already. I knew that maybe I should of thought of using the hospital but I was stubborn and I wasn't subjecting myself to the way things were. I wanted to handle it without any reason to worry too much. I knew Mr. Gold, at least I knew the stories of things. I heard Belle's story of the dark one not being so bad then there was Killian's version of the dark one rutheless, heartless willing to kill the woman who betrayed him.

'You may of costed Killian one love, but you won't make him lose this one.' Amira thought

I was out for a bit looking at some baby stuff when suddenly I got a call. I wondered who could of been calling. Trust me there was a list of people who it could of been.

"Hello" Amira said

"Hey Amira or Selena, depending on which you prefer. It's Lacey. Why don't you come meet me at the rabbit hole." Belle said

"Sure. I'll be right there." Amira said

I went to the Rabbit hole knowing this would of been the place I'd be with Killian if I wasn't pregnant and if he wasn't missing. It was like those taverns we'd be going to and drinking. I met her and I smiled seeing her at the pool table.

"Hey, wanna play a few rounds of pool with me?" Belle asked

"Sure, Lacey." Amira said

So we played pool for a bit, I had fun and I got a text from Snow that there was magic beans being grown close to harvesting which was great. Still there was so much needing to be done and so little time. I'd been able to convince Anton to plant a crop in my apartment for secrecy so I could have it for backup and knowing the way things were done. They were letting Emma in the whole thing probably by now but still I was having fun with Belle.

"So who helped you remember?" Amira asked

"The mayor." Lacey said

We kept playing for a bit and I liked the way things were in this place but still it was great ot be around. I noticed some of the crew was there which made me more comfortable. When Gold came over I put the stick up.

"Sorry Lacey, I'm out. Gold is just no good to be around." Amira said

"Alright, we'll catch up later." Belle said

I went over sitting by the men of the crew not like I had anything better to do anyway so I watched the interaction between the two of them. I knew Belle or Lacey could handle herself so it wasn't like anything big. I had to admit I loved seeing her diss Gold even though it wasn't truly her.

'I like both sides of her, Belle can stand up to him but Lacey just dissed him.' Amira thought

When Gold left I went back and played a little more with Lacey since it seemed like things were great. I could handle any man who tried to come over messing with us but still it was great for now to have someone to hang out with.

After awhile I had to go though heading over to Granny's diner as I sat in the seat. I saw Granny handing David and Leroy(Grumpy) 10 bowls of chili no beans. I knew what was going on but no one else did which was in the best things for now. Still It was surprising yet watching how things were going.

"You boys got anything against beans?" Granny said

"It's complicated." David said

"What's going on?" Granny asked

"Just a little landscaping." Leroy said

Ruby walked over to me as she sat across from me seeing I was nearly there and about to pop it seemed.

"So any day now, huh?" Ruby asked

"Moe like any week, and he's still not back yet." Amira said

"I see, so the usual?" Ruby asked and I nod

Gold soon came in while David and Leroy were still getting the conversation with Granny. I rolled my eyes a bit knowing he couldn't of stayed away that was clear but he was on my nerves for sure seeing him everywhere I went.

"What do you want?" Leroy asked

"I need to talk with the prince." Gold said

"It's alright, Leroy. I got this." David said

Leroy left and David went over by Gold

"What do you want to chat about gold?" David asked

"Regina." Gold said "She, uh helped Jog Belle's memory"

I knew that the memories Belle had were not her own but the ones under the curse. We all had our curse memories underneath it all. One was stronger than the others that was clear but it didn't mean much for Belle right now. Her personality wasn't the same at all. I merely listened hearing he wanted to win Lacey over. When ruby brought my meal out I ate while listening to the conversation between David and Gold.

'Oh I have to keep watch on this, Killian would just love to see this.' Amira thought

I watched seeing the way things were going to go but still after I was done I payed my bill then left. In truth I knew the way thing were not as they always seemed and I only briefly knew Belle's story. So I went to the rabbit hole watching how it all played out. I sat there by the crew watching seeing how things were going to go. I was surprised the way she accepted and walked away but David caught I was there when Gold walked away

"What are you doing here?" David asked

"I'm bored, waiting for Killian and I have nothing to do." Amira said

I eventually caught up to Lacey and helped her pick the whole outfit out.

"So why don't you date?" Lacey asked

"I do, my boyfriend isn't back in town yet but he'll show up for our baby's birth I just know it." Amira said

"Confidence, this guy he's your type." Lacey asked

"In another life I was a princess, I ran off with him for my freedom and in our time together we fell in love. Yes, he's my type just not the guy you'd think I'd go for." Amira said

"Well I hope he does come back to you." Lacey said

Watching her leave was nice but still I kept my distance and watched from away wanting to see how it goes. I had my coat on and watched, Smee joined me in watching since normally I would of been with Killian. Seeing that things were not as they seemed, I knew Lacey wasn't into Gold or his nicey nice act.

'I do miss you Belle, but I can manage Lacey for now.' Amira thought

I'd be friends with her no matter her name, I knew that the real Belle was in there. I'd visited her the whole time so imagine my surprise when she's making out with someone outside of the diner. Oh Killian would of loved seeing the whole thing cause this, this was Killian's revenge or at least part of it. Killian was the reason Belle lost her memory, why she was lacey now. I watched as Gold found them seeing the pain he was in.

'For now Belle is gone dark one, Killian was right now you know how it feels. The pain you caused him.' Amira thought

Part of me wanted to leave the area and say i was done but still watching the whole thing seeing Gold get mad and the guy run off wasn't exciting. Lacey was calming him down and I watched as she let him down easy walking away. I was going to say give up but then I noticed Regina up to no good and knew there was no way I could ignore that seeing she was using magic to find out where that group had been.

'She's going to find their harvest.' Amira thought

I would of followed but I didn't think it in need of the risk yet. I knew there was abd coming along still Smee and I went on the move to get a better move.

"He's up to something." Amira said

"What do you mean?" Smee asked

I saw the guy that Lacey had been making out with approaching Mr. Gold, I saw him use magic which was something to keep the guy quiet then he started hitting him. I was gonna intervene but then I saw Lacey show up and she seemed to like what he was doing.

'How could she like that?' Amira thought

I couldn't shake that feeling that something was coming, yet I knew my instincts were true when it came to things like this.

Killian was closer than I thought, I could practically sense him so this part was mainly what he told me. I was below watching Gold and he was in the clock tower where he could see below. I had a right to not trust Tamara but he was a pirate so he knew how to talk his way out of things. Briefly from what he told me Tamra and Greg had him look over the window seeing Gold and Lacey together like I did.

"Amira" Killian said as he saw me with Smee and then he saw Lacey and Gold "No. No!"

"He's alive, Hook and your girl carrying your baby is waiting for you." Tamara said to him

"What do you want?" Killian asked them

"We want to offer you a job, a way to kill the dark one." Greg said to him

"Yeah, that way you can get everything you want and live with your girl and your baby without him bothering you." Tamara said "We can help you. We know how to kill Magical creatures."

"What's your price?" Killian asked knowing nothing in this world was free

"I need you to help me find someone." Greg said looking at Hook "My father, He was taken in this town. A long time ago."

"Why the bloody hell do you think I'd be able to help you find your father?" Killiana asked him

"Because you know the woman who took him." Greg said "Regina. Do we have a deal?"

Just from what I was told they pretty much manipulated him, I wish I'd of sensed it sooner so I could of been with him. Still it wasn't meant to happen yet and that was clear as day but our paths were meant to cross again as we were meant to be. Just had to be patient and I knew that soon it was going to happen.


	20. The baby is born

Smee walked me home that night, I couldn't even wrap my hands around the whole thing knowing things were bad. I went to the pier again knowing too well there wasn't much I could do but I saw Snow and David. They were more for their alone time and I didn't have a whole lot to say about things. Once I was done at the pier I went to my apartment and went to bed.

When morning came I went for a walk, which did me some good as I was going about things in town I noticed that Regina was out with Henry. We didn't say much and behind me I could hear walking as I prepared to stop who was behind me they caught my wrist in the attempt.

"Hello luv." Killian said

Imagine my surprise seeing him as my arms went around him though it wasn't a comfortable hug with the extra baby weight. I kissed him with eagerness and happiness that he was back. Still I didn't trust Regina and I noticed even so that she went over by Henry. As I was paying attention to Henry and Regina I felt Killian's hand on my stomach.

"Looks like any day now." Killian said

"Very well could be." Amira admitted

Watching I wondered if Regina was up to no good and I was watching as she talked with Henry which didn't seem anything bad. I saw her pull a book out of her bag and use Magic on Henry like it was nothing new putting the book away. I was gonna go over and slap her but Killian held me back.

"Luv, think of the baby and your needs right now." Killian said

He was right i needed to maintain my stress levels or I could be sent into labor anytime. Still I had to be on the look out for what was to come and it was my baby I was more concerned about. Still he took me along with him as we ended up at Regina's office and walked in.

"Captain, You look like you've had a rought time." Regina said then looked at me "You must be very happy to have him back and not a minute too late it seems. Your clearly due anytime."

"Indeed, I have. I've come to ask for your protection." Killian said and he kept hold of my hand "Adding in Amira and the baby."

"From Gold?" Regina asked "I'm surprised you'd show your face in this town, once you noticed your murder didn't take."

"We've got bigger problems." Killian said to Regina and I wondered what the bigger problems were. "That man Greg Mendell, the one who hit me the night I shot Belle. Well, he's in league with some woman. She Abducted me in New York and dragged me back to Mendell. They want me to make an alliance with you and then betray you. That's why they let me go."

I was shocked to hear that our tourist Mr. Mendell was wanting him to do such a thing, I knew he was thinking of myself and the baby when bringing us here. Though I had to admit I wasn't entirely sure about all of it.

"Let's you and I make an alliance and we'll skip the unpleasant betrayal business." Killian said

"Why should I trust you?" Regina asked

"I took up with your mother for a reason. Perhaps the three of us could reestablish our alliance." Killian said

"My mother died." Regina said and looked at me "She had a part to play in it."

"Well, that is sad new indeed." Killian said then briefly looked at me but he knew I had to of had my reasons to do such a thing then looked at Regina. "I'm sorry. She will be missed. I will tell you this, Regina I knew her well enough to know that what she wanted most in the world was to see you win."

Regina seemed to be surprised at his words

"Now I failed in my Revenge. The Best Tribute I could give her is to help you with yours but Amira is off limits." Killian said

"Well, Can I.." Regina seemed hesitant "Let me show you something."

I hadn't told him yet about the beans, nor the plan but we went over anyway to where she'd had a beanstock for beans. I realized then she'd been to the site where they'd been growing them and knew my private stock of them was untouched in the apartment. In truth when we were out of here I planned to let him in on everything that was going on.

"Escape plan?" Killian asked and shook his head "Oh, she'd have loved that. She brought that giant for the beans, so she could go back and start over with you."

"And Now I'm going to do that with Henry." Regina said looking mainly at Killian "If you'll help me. This is how we're going to escape the total destruction of storybrooke. If I can trust you and well her."

"Now when you say total destruction, including the crocodile yes" Killian said

"Oh yes, Rumplestiltskin will die. If you help me" Regina said

Regina led us to the library which could of been a good thing had I not trusted her. I know things are bad but still she couldn't of made me think twice about this. I had my gut feeling when it came to trusting her but I trusted Killian.

"This why it's a two-man Job? You need me to low you?" Killian asked as I was quiet about the whole thing.

"No. Used to be..before Magic." Regina said

The elevator came up and we walked in the elevator, Killian leaned on the wall with his arm around me as we descended below. I knew I'd never been down there but still it was something. Many thoughts were going through my mind but I stayed quiet like a good little pirate princess. When we made it to the ground level and walked out

"You ever wonder if this constant pursuit for revenge. Is the reason well, no one cares for you?" Killian said knowing he had Amira "I mean when all of this is over and I know the crocodile is dead for good and all. Well I'll have one thing to look forward to."

I knew what he meant by those words, he had me and the baby. Still we kept walking and I wondered where she was taking us.

"Revenge may sate your being, but don't misunderstand me, my dear. It's an end of needing revenge." Killian said and he held my hand up that his hand had ahold of "this, this is my beginning to give my full attention."

"For you, maybe. Not me. I have Henry." Regina said and I rolled my eyes knowing Henry was of my bloodline. My niece's son but that wasn't the point at the moment. "and Destroying storybrooke? Well that seems like a small price to pay to allow us to live in peace.."

Killian let go of my hand motioning for Regina to lead the way, Regina looked at his wrist seeing the cuff. I recognized it from our journey on the beanstock.

"Where did you get that?" Regina asked and kept looking at it "it' belonged to my mother."

"Yes." Killian said "Well, she enchanted it. So I and Amira could climb the beanstalk in our world. She us.."

"I don't care why she gave it to you. It was hers, and I want it back." Regina said

Killian laughed looking up "You plan to blow this town off the map, and you're worried about a scrap of cowhide?" Killian asked as he kept me behind him, I was curious what he was up to.

"She was my mother." Regina said

"Well, she was my friend." Killian said

"Hardly" Regina said shaking her head

"Oh" Killian said offering the bracelet off his wrist and I watched as Regina put it on her wrist.

"Now follow me closely." Regina said leading the way

Killian put his arm around me once more as we followed behind Regina. We walked for some time before we went into a cave. I was curious as to why it was so hidden and yet things were going to become very interesting I could tell. Still there was a lot to be said about what happened next. Killian kept me towards the entrance of where we'd been taken and Killian looked at Regina.

"So why here?" Killian asked

"I had to put it somewhere no one would think to look. But there's a reason this is a two man job, you're the distraction while I get it." Regina said as I saw her push Killian.

I rushed to the edge looking down seeing something forming "Killian!" Amira said

I had to watch as he was avoiding Maleficent, I knew he was a survivor but this was crazy in all the things that could of been considered Crazy. Regina didn't seem to care as she was willing to leave us but I got to Regina as she made it to the elevator pinning her to the wall of it as it went up.

"How dare you Regina!" Amira said

"You'll realize I did you a favor." Regina said

When the door came open and we were at the top, I saw her looking at the bag in her hands but we both saw Killian sitting in a chair and gasped at seeing he was ok. I knew he'd be ok but I was still surprised how fast he was. He looked up, not at me but at Regina.

"How?" Regina asked

"Startinling, Aren't I? Some people say "Striking." " Killian said as he went over pulling me to him

"You couldn't have survived that." Regina said putting the bag away

"Well you should know by now. The one thing I excel at is surviving." Killian said as he appraoched her "The amazing thing is, you almost had me. All that stuff about a fresh, clean start, just Killing'em and movin on. It kinda touched me. For a moment there, I thought we had a real connection and honestly, I almost put a stop to my plan."

Regina looked at Killian just as confused as I was "Your plan?" Regina asked

"Well their plan, but I fancied it. Not the same way I fancy Amira but they did save me from that wretched whatever Maleficent is."

I didn't know what was going on but I knew one thing for sure, Killian was good and that was clear. I heard the door open and I looked seeing Tamara and Gregg walk in.

"Do you uh know these two?" Killian asked pointing over to them "Well, they have a way with magic. Or should I say, a way against Magic."

Regina shook her head "enough of this." Regina said as she tried to use her magic but nothing happened.

"Yeah, sorry that's not gonna work. Not anymore." Gregg said to Regina

"The cuff. You gave me this." Regina said and then she looked at Amira "You, did you know anything about this?"

I panicked a bit at her anger and shook my head I didn't realize what that would lead to soon.

"No, you rather insisted. Amira had no part to play in it, she had no idea." Killian said to Regina

Tamara and Gregg looked at each other as Regina walked toward Killian "You knew I would want it." Regina said

"They rigged it with something that blocks your Magic." Killian said then looked at them "it's Impressive"

"So little bitty own does grown-up Magic of his own now.." Regina said

"It's not Magic." Gregg said "Actually this is somehing much better, Science. You..you can stop doing that. It's not gonna work. You might be able to get rid of the leather, but inside are teh toughest metals and Machinery known to man and right now they're counteracting every magic bone in your body."

Tamara pulled out the list she had which I was shocked about as she looked through the list. "So which one is she?" Tamara asked

"Uh, she was the..the Queen. The evil Queen." Greg said

"Yes I was..The Queen." Regina said looking from Gregg to Tamara

"But now..here, You're nothing." Gregg said

"And what are you?" Regina asked him

"I'm just a man..A man on a mission." Gregg said

"And all this just to try to find your father. I already told you, I don't know where-" Regina didn't finish as he interrupted "Yes, you do. But that's not my mission."

"Then what is?" Amira asked clearly wondering as Killian stood beside me and the two looked at me.

"Which one are you?" Tamara asked me

"She's not for you to bother, she's mine." Killian said

I didn't feel the need to answer Tamara as I waited for Gregg to answer the question. Gregg shook his head "I'm not saying for her to know." Greff said to me then he looked at Tamara "Bag her"

I watched as they bagged Regina, and after that we started to walk home. As we were walking I started to feel pain and I gasped knowing this was new but soon I came to a big realization on what had happened. Killian must of figured it out too cause things went by so fast, we didn't have time to get me home where things were set up so I inevitably had no choice but to be admitted to the hospital the one place I swore I didn't want to end up at.

In truth the way things went it just isn't easy to say and I couldn't say how much time passed but sometime soon I was in a room sitting up and holding my baby I'd been waiting to see. I was so happy and I noticed the blanket was blue indicating it was a boy. Killian seemed to look at me as things were now where they should be. I'd need time to rest but that wasn't something I could take lightly.

"Luv, what should we name him?" Killian asked

I looked up at him with a smile "We could call him Liam after your brother. Maybe his middle name could be Leopold after my father." Amira said

Killian was sitting by my hospital bed and looking at him "Liam Leopold Jones, I like it luv." Killian said

I nod in agreement and I did let him hold his son which I helped him figure out how to do so carefully facing the hook away from the baby. This was our miracle, a sign to me that we were meant to be. I knew more adventures awaited us but for now.

For now we had our little Liam.


	21. Chapter 21

I was in the hospital for a few days, and trust me the moment I was told I could be checked out and take my son home with me Killian was right there. Actually he'd been there every day to visit me and Liam since we were planning to find a way out of storybooke. So with the information he had from Greg and Tamara he had the men move the baby stuff to the ship.

I went to the apartment though and Killian walked in there with me. He'd been holding Liam as I went over seeing Smee was there.

"Smee Grab the plant pot, we're going to need it for future things." Amira said

"Yes Selena." Smee said

Killian looked at it and I knew what it's importance was but I didn't want Tamara or Greg knowing I had it so having it moved to the ship was best with everything. I noticed not only that but my stuff was moved too. So when we went to the ship I relaxed as Smee set it somewhere it'd still get some light.

"What's the importance of this plant, luv?" Killian asked

I walked over to it before speaking to him about it and then walked back over after getting some of the harvestable area and opened it. Killian seemed surprised seeing the magic bean. He realized that we'd used the Giant to grow them.

"Magic Beans." Killian said

"Indeed my love. I was able to have one planted in the apartment but no one knew I had it." Amira said

I knew we could leave but I felt that something bigger was coming, still there was a lot to think of and for one he had a part to play in handing over Regina. Still there wasn't much we could do.

"You didn't just hand over Regina Killian, you handed over the item that could destroy storybooke along with the dark one." Amira said

"I know luv. You can try to talk your sister and her family into coming with us but I don't think they will." Killian said

Hearing his words, I couldn't believe it and I wasn't sure I could just leave them behind. I may be a pirate at heart, but my loyalty did have some means to my family. Sure I swore loyalty to Killian but he knew me well enough to know I couldn't abandon my family in times of crisis. That thing he handed over with Regina could destroy this town and my sister's family with it. I held Liam close but started descending the ships steps.

"Amira! What do you think you're doing?" Killian asked

"Keeping our child safe and saving my sister." Amira said as I walked away

Killian didn't follow me, I figured he was going to get the ship ready in case things went bad but also I figured there was more to his deal with Tamara and Greg. I knew I was safe from those two but I didn't want to deal with most of it. Smee eventually caught up to me and he had me stop as he set up a stroller.

"Be best to let you not always handle him Selena, it'll make it easier for you." Smee said

I smiled "Thank you Smee." Amira said

I set Liam in the stroller getting him set up in it and then started walking again. I saw it was all set up with things I'd need and I had to admit for men who didn't do anything with babies they knew how to keep me prepared for pretty much everything.

"Well Liam, you'll live the extrodinary life of a pirate someday." Amira said

What I lacked in knowledge as a new mother, I knew at least one thing which was how to protect myself and my child. Stil I went to find my sister ending up at her apartment and knocked on the door. David was the one to answer the door.

"Amira, come in." David said as I walked in with the stroller

"What is going on?" Amira asked

"We're going to find and save Regina." Snow said

"You are? How?" Amira asked

"With this." Snow said and explained to me what the spell on the tears did.

"Are you crazy? You know that could be dangerous." Amira said

"I'm doing this Ami. When I used the candle with you, I darkened myself and I need to fix it." Snow said

I knew I wasn't going to win with my sister so I picked my son up from the stroller as David went over and went back to placing the tears in her eye. I had information on who had her but I wasn't going to hand it over to her. Maybe I was being a bit selfish but Killian made sure I was kept safe from Tamara and Greg. At first it didn't seem like anything but then Snow started to react and Liam whined at the change.

"Shh, it's ok. Your aunt is going to be fine." Amira said

Liam didn't like the whole thing, but he was a baby. I hadn't expected Snow to actually go through with all this. I saw her pass out and I was by her side with David when she came to. David tried to ask her for more information and as she started describing what she saw I knew now why Killian set us up at the ship.

"Smelled like Sardines? They must be close to the docks." Amira said

"How do you know?" David asked

"Kilian and I, well in case of emergencies we're going to stay on the ship with Liam. The ship is down by the docks." Amira said

David went on the phone with Emma to tell her about what I knew and Snow had seen. I was keeping Liam far from the area and only going near the ship if need be. So when David and Snow left to meet Emma at the pier I went to handle a few things. I saw Lacey and Gold together and sighed a bit.

"Lacey" Amira said

Lacey walked over to me and she smiled "Amira, right?" Lacey asked and I nod and then she looked at the stroller. "And who is this cutie?"

"My son, Liam." Amira said

"Right, did you find his father?" Lacey asked and I nod

Gold walked over and I backed up some knowing Liam was important to Killian and I and I wasn't letting gold near him. Gold put his hand up in a surrender like gesture.

"I'm not going to harm the child, beautiful boy Amira White." Gold said and then he made a gesture with his hand showing a baby bracelet.

"What is that?" Amira asked

"A bracelet, it'll change form with your boy. Children are precious and need to be protected." Gold said

"Everything comes with a price with you, what do you want?" Amira asked

Before I knew it he was behind me and i felt one of the pieces of my hair getting pulled out making me flinch. When I opened my eyes he was back beside lacey and the bracelet was on my son. I knew he wanted one of my hairs for some reason but wondering why isn't always n easy thing to know. I had no clue of the danger that was heppening at the moment or the real danger I was avoiding at the moment.

"I bottled true love once, maybe I can do it again with you and the Captain." Gold said "and in return you get your son protected always by any magic that could come his way."

"I'll see you around Lacey." Amira said

I went to the diner and got something to eat there, everyone who was a friend of mine came over to see Liam and he merely looked at them. I knew the dangers ahead was going to be rough but for now all I wanted was to make sure Liam had everything he needed.


	22. Chapter 22

Sometime later I came by Snow's again and things for now seemed to be very calm. Snow walked over to me hugging me and I saw Regina in her bed resting so that was a nice thing to see as I hugged Snow back. Then snow kneeled down getting Liam out of the stroller and picked him up.

"Look at you, you're perfect." Snow said with a smile "You be good for my sister, your mother. Try not to give her too much of a hassle or your pirate father."

I laughed a bit at her words knowing I was probably the first princess in history not to actually choose a prince to be with. No, I was the first Princess in history to run off in a pirate crew so I had that too. Soon though Emma came in looking distraught. We all walked over to Emma while Snow held Liam.

"What happened?" David asked and Emma just turned to us quiet

"What is it?" David asked her

"Where's Neal?" Snow asked

Emma looked at the three of us "he's gone. She killed him."

Snow gave me Liam as she went over to hug Emma as Emma went over sitting by David on the stairs.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." David said while having his arm around his daughter comforting her

"How..am I gonna tell Henry?" Emma asked

I watched David comfort Emma while I walked over to Snow who was putting a wet rag on Regina's head. Regina soon started to gain conciousness and looked at the three of us. I wasn't worried that Regina may of ratted me out for being with Killian but then I was pregnant last time she saw me.

"You.." Regina said looking at Snow "You saved me?"

"Yes" Snow said

"You really think we'd let you die? Despite our differences, we're family." David said

Regina seemed in disbelief then she saw me, with my son.

"You..you were there when they took me. Did you help?" Regina asked

"I helped them figure out your location. I didn't go after you." Amira said

"She figured out you were at the docks." Snow said

Regina took in a deep breath

"Where are they?" Regina asked "Where are greg and Tamara?"

I took Liam over to the stroller knowing I needed to get back soon to the ship before the men and Killian started searching. I heard David inhale before saying.

"They got away."

"So they still have it." Regina said quietly

"Still have what?" Snow asked

I turned around right then and figured best to say something now.

"She made a self destruct device. She was going to use the beans to take her and Henry to the enchanted forest and leave us all behind to die." Amira said

"Yes, I had a fail-safe built into the curse." Regina said

"So in the process, kill all of us." Snow said

"Well she tried to kill Killian, put him up against Malefiecent." Amira said and she went to leave "We're preparing the ship to leave if the trigger is activated, you have a chance to come along."

Snow was shocked to hear me say such a thing but I'd had about enough when it came to everything that was going on in this town. I could live with going back but leaving my sister it wasn't an option. With the danger that was coming I was aware of the truth but then I felt Snow touch my shoulder before I reached the door fully.

"Are you leaving us behind?" Snow asked

"I don't want to, but I won't have my sons life taken from him so soon. Please Snow meet me at the ship." Amira said

After that I left my sister's place and headed back to the ship. See helped me get the stroller up on deck as I then proceeded to pick my son up after we were on deck and held him. The men showed me some baby clothes they'd come across and I smiled seeing they were baby pirate clothes. I took them with a nod going below deck and went to change him and myself into different clothes. When we returned above deck Killian was just coming on board as he saw us.

"There you are luv." Killian said going over to me then he noticed Liam's attire. "Wow, those are something."

"The men found them for him, he looks quite nice." Amira said

"So did you tell your sister?" Killian asked and I nod

I wasn't sure that Snow would come, she was a hero and she'd see it through to stop the destruction of storybrooke instead of leaving everyone to die. Killian broke me out of my train of thought when he came over to us and touched the bracelet on Liam's wrist.

"Luv where did you get this?" Killian asked me

"I saw Lacey earlier, she was with Gold and he offered it to me. I tried avoiding him but he was persistent to the point I just asked him his price." Amira said

"What the bloody dark one want?" Killian asked

"A strand of my hair. Which he took." Amira said

I watched as Killian didn't seem very happy to know that part, but there wasn't much I could say at this point. I knew better to make deals with Gold and he was aware of this. I just hoped that things were going to work out in the long run. Killian took Liam from me handing him over to Smee.

"Mr. Smee, watch the lad. Selena and I need to meet with a couple friends of mine." Killian said then he took my hand leading me away.

I didn't even ask as I walked with him to figure out where we were going, when I saw Tamara and Greg well I didn't say much as I walked with them. Killian asked some questions but mainly I figured this was going to be just me tagging along.

"So why are we in the mines?" Amira asked

"Why are you here?" Tamara asked

"She's with me, that's all you need to know." Killian said

Greg went over getting a pick ax and walked over to the group

"We're willing to die for our cause, tell me Hook are you willing to die for your revenge?" Greg asked

"Die? Killian, our son." Amira said

"Easy Amira, we'll be able to get to the boy." KIllian said

Greg set it down then hit the stone, everyone backed up and Killian took my hand. We started to run and I knew this was bad already but I didn't know what to do. Now the town i'd be stuck in for twenty eight years was going to be taken apart and the lives of those I care about would be destroyed. We went to my sister's apartment and walked in only for David to punch Killian.

"That's for the last time we met." David said as I wondered what happened

Killian touched his nose "Bloody hell." He said

I saw David click his gun as I stepped between them "tell us why you're here. Before I use something else other than my fist." David said to Killian

"I think threatening to kill me is a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway." Killian said

"No thanks to you. Regina just told us. How you worked with Tamara and Greg." Emma said then looked at Amira "How can you stand by him?"

"He's trying to save us, now we need to go." Amira said

"That was before they told me I had to die to get it. I have my boy to think about Emma and I have Amira here to make sure they both live." Killian said

I watched as everyone seemed to be going around in circles about what to do. Regina said she may be able to slow it down but avoiding the inevitable. I shook my head knowing we didn't have time right now.

"Amira go with your niece and sister and I'll go with David." Killian said

"But we can't separate." Amira said

Killian pulled me close into a kiss and I kissed him back as he had a hand on my cheek.

"I will find you luv, now go. We can stop this and save our boy." Killian said

I nod as I left with Emma and Snow to go with Regina to stop the destruction of the town. We went over to the thing and you could feel the difference in the air. I walked over with them and seen Regina start taking off her gloves.

"Your serious?" Amira asked

"I have to do this, it'll probably kill me." Regina said "This will require all the strength I have."

I knew Regina was making a sacrifice but it was wrong that she wanted to give her life for everyone else. I watched as she used her powers and I walked away with Emma knowing how wrong this was. Still we went to see everyone at the diner. We walked in after David and Killian and I hugged him as he hugged me back.

"Let's go luv. You have those beans on the ship." Killian said to me as we snuck away leaving everyone to deal with the problem.

Meanwhile they were all discussing what was going on and the plan to deal with.

"This is the right thing, Emma I and Amira killed her mother." Snow said

"You both did it cause you had to." Emma said

"No we didn't. Ami she was going to kill her mother reardless cause Cora killed our mother." Snow said

Suddenly the whole place started to shake, I figured Killian let them keep the bean but then I noticed it in his hand. "Why'd you take the bean? We have the beans on the ship?" Amira asked

"We need to hurry and your bean stock isn't exactly going to be a quick pick." Killian said

We made it to the ship probably around the time Emma and them made it to the mines. Killian pulled me up on the ship as Smee handed me Liam and I put on the baby carrier hold Liam in so I could use both my arms to prepare us to head out.

"We're going to be ok my sweet boy." Amira said

The men had the ship ready to head out of port and I saw us leaving the town. I stood up by the helm looking at the town knowing we were leaving people behind but I knew if we wanted to live we had to do something.

'I know we're doing this for Liam and us but it still feels wrong.' Amira thought

I watched and seen Killian was hesitant to throw the bean in his hand. I questioned whether he was really willing to let my sister die for us and Liam to live. He could of thrown it at any point and the men looked up seeing the hesitation of our captain. I had a bad feeling about the whole thing and even though we were far out I saw Tamara and Greg dragging someone along and as I was seeing who I noticed who it was.

Henry!

I knew something was wrong right then but they used the portal to get away which didn't mean anything good. No I knew better that if Henry was involved in this somehow then there was more to this then we all really knew.

"Amira, we're turning around." Killian said

"We are?" Amira asked

"Your niece knows how to stop things and we'll need someone to watch Liam if we go on a rescue mission." Killian said

I saw the town going back to normal which made me happy to think it was safe but to know Henry was in danger. Still we made port as everyone noticed us and we walked down as I hugged my sister carefully while my baby was with us.

"Your safe Ami, but" Snow didn't finish

"I know, I saw him that's why we came back. We want to help Henry but first i need to do something." Amira said

I went back on the ship preparing a baby bag then headed to the diner, as I walked in I went over to red and Granny.

"Hey what's going on?" Red asked as I took the baby carrier off and sighed

"I need you and Granny to watch Liam for a little while. Everything you need is in the bag. Henry was taken." Amira said

Granny carefully took Liam from me with a smile "We can do that for you Amira." Granny said

When I came back to the ship everyone seemed to be figuring out an arrangement. I joined everyone on the ship as we went to sail out and I know that things weren't good when the dark one was aboard the ship. Still I walked over to the helm where Killian was and he seen I didn't have Liam.

"Can't take a baby in danger, my love. We'll return for him." Amira said

"Aye, your right. I hope you chose well on who to watch him." Killian said

"I did" Amira said

Gold walked over looking at us as he had an item appear, he could tell we had just finished our conversation.

"So you done trying to kill me?" Gold asked Killian

"I believe so." Killian said

"Good then you can live." Gold said

Watching as he pricked his finger and it showed an area, one I'd seen the land but never been allowed to step foot on cause of the dangers of pan.

"Where did they take Henry?" Regina asked "Where is that?"

"Neverland" Killian and I said looking at Regina

Killian looked at me as I placed the bean in his hand and he threw it getting the distance

"Take your stations." Amira said to the men as they all prepared and I grabbed onto something close by knowing it'd be a bumpy ride.

"So who are we up against?" David asked "Who are greg and Tamara?"

"They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for." Gold said

"And whose that?" Emma asked

"Someone we all should fear." Gold said

Watching as we got closer to the portal it wasn't long till the ship was going through, Holding on wasn't as bad but it was a bumpy ride all the way till we got there. Once we were there I gave a relief sigh letting go and sitting down for once.

"Now now Selena, my new first mate shouldn't be taking it so easy." Killian said

"First mate?" Amira asked looking at him

"Aye luv, you earned it with how much you pay attention more than Mr. Smee." Killian said "But that rule of leaving the ship still applies."

"Not this time Captain, My family member is in trouble so I'm going to be going on the land." Amira said

We weren't close to land yet but it was close to view still taking it easy for now sounded better than most things before we got into the real fight.


	23. Return to Neverland

Killian took my hand pulling me over to the helm placing my hands on the steer as his good hand held onto mine. I knew this was the place we were before, part of the reason Killian looked so young for his age because time stood still. Emma and Regina watched as we were going but Killian had us slow down even with me steering.

"Why are you slowing down?" Regina asked as she looked at us "In case you didn't know, my sons life is in danger."

Killian let me go down from the helm as he looked at Regina "Oh I know, My hotheaded Queen. My plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, then we sail right through and take him by surprise." Killian said shaking his head "the irony"

I checked making sure everything was in place on the ship with the men and I could practically feel Regina watching my every move. She was one to judge no doubt about anything and I didn't care much for her. Then she looked over at KIllian who probably was watching me as well as I was talking with the crew making sure they had everything set.

"What Irony?" Regina asked

"Oh. I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill rumplestiltskin. I wouldn't even let Amira off the ship yet here we are, sailing right back into its heart with the dark one as my guest of honor. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for." Killian said

"Greg Mendell said something funny to me." Regina said as she was thinking and looked at Killian "He said I'm a villain, and that Villains don't get happy endings. You believe that? Considering you're seeing a princess who plays pirate on your ship."

As I was looking up to the helm I seen Killian in thought as our eyes met and I wondered what exactly Regina was up to. I knew how she probably thought of me and I knew the saying about Villains not getting a happy ending. Maybe it was true, but to me no one would change my thought that Killian was my happy ending.

"I hope not or we've wasted our lives." Killian said to Regina as he looked at her "As for Amira, she makes her own fate. She doesn't let some book or even her past define her choices."

"She's a hero, not a villain. Luck will shine her direction no matter what and she's in love with you." Regina said

"Aye that she is, but I love her and our child. Which is why I don't want her leaving the ship." Killian said

I had snuck up hearing that part of their conversation as I leaned against the rail of the ship looking at them.

"I may be a pirate princess, but I am making my own choices here. The choice to save my great nephew meaning I'm leaving the ship when we hit land." Amira said

"Stubborn as always luv." Killian said

"If I wasn't, you probably wouldn't love me like you do." Amira said as I went down seeing Snow and David talking to Emma.

"Hey" Snow said to Emma and took a deep breath "What happened to neal and Henry, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"I don't." Emma said then looked at her parents "I blame you. All this happened because I listened to you. You say good always wins It doesn't. I didn't grow up in some fairytale land. My experience is different. That's all I can go on.""

"And all we have to go on is ours." Snow said and looked at me "Amira what about you?"

"My experience, it doesn't matter whether good or evil it all depends on what you do." Amira said

Letting my sister and her daughter bicker a bit was probably the best thing I could do as I went over by the steps of the helm and sat down.

"We'll find Henry." Snow said to Emma

"No, you won't." Gold said

I and everyone else looked at Gold seeing he had changed into his old dark one attire one that made him look like that crocodile Killian always talked about without the look of it on his skin. Still I wondered what he meant by that and it wasn't entirely like he could be trusted.

"Oh that's a great use of our time A wardrobe change." Killian said

"I'm gonna get Henry." Gold said

"Why not let us all help." Amira said

"We agreed to do this together." Regina sadi to Gold

"Actually we made no such agreement." Gold said to Regina and looked over at me "you all would slow me down."

I could care less what gold said so I went below deck and before I made it fully down he was gone. Still I knew how to prepare for a fight and I was going to do just that. Half way while I was preparing Emma came down and joined me doing her own preparing for a fight she had no idea what she was getting into. Suddenly after serveral minutes later Killian came in watching us.

"Don't stop on my account." Killian said

"Wouldn't think of it." Emms said continuing

"What are you doing?" Killian asked

"Getting ready for a fight." Emma said

"Best way is always be prepared." Amira said

Killian took hold of my hand and pulled me to him, as much as I was trying hard not having any distractions. He was my biggest distraction when it came to my focus since we weren't just Captain and crew mate but lovers.

"Luv, I'll ask again don't go on the island." Killian said

"I'm going and you can't stop me." Amira said

Holding me close to him he looked up at Emma "Well, I've never known you to need to get ready for a fight. I thought it was a natural state, since your Amira's niece." Killian said and he saw her stop as he looked at me before looking back at her "Don't let rumplestiltskin get you down."

Emma jumped down looking at us "What do you want?" She asked Killian

"To give you something." Killian said as he let me go as he showed a key and walked over to where he had something locked. "You know, Baelfire and I once spent a lot of time together. Before your aunt Amira joined my crew."

"He was always Neal to me." Emma said as she looked down

"Yeah, right." Killian said bringing it out and handing it to Emma "this was his"

"I didn't realize you were sentimental." Emma said looking at Killian

"I'm not. I just thought you could use it where we're going you know.. To fight." Killian said as he pulled out two shot glasses handing one to me and Emma as he uncorked his flask. He poured each of us some in the cups as he raised the flask "to Neal" Killian said

"To Neal" Emma said as we lightly clanked the cups and drank it

"Hm, rum. Never forget that taste." Amira said

"Aye, you haven't had a sip of it in over 28 years with our son on the way and now he's back in storybrooke you should be fine luv." Killian said

We sat there as Killian let me have a little more and it was quiet. Unnervingly quiet that I wondered what exactly was going on in both their heads for a moment. Still Emma asked about how long he knew Neal and Killian told briefly about how he felt. We never talked about anything relating with those on the ship before me so this was a first. Suddenly the ship started to creak and rock so we all rushed up on deck to see what was going on. Kiillian went up where Snow and her husband were at the helm to keep the ship steady.

"Men, Selena prepare for attack! Anyone who has a weapon then Grab it!" Killan said

I prepared for the attack having my sword by my side but still there was a lot going on that I didn't want to see. I went by the edge of the ship seeing that we were under the attack of mermaids. Still We all prepared for the worst and yet David, Emma and Snow all went for a different approach then we all would as Emma and Snow threw over a net catching one of the mermaids. I knew Killian wouldn't like a mermaid on his ship and Regina used fire to make the other mermaids go away leaving the one. Regina used magic to make the mermaid fully on the ship laying on her back and I stayed away from it knowing mermaids were bad. They were the reason many ships had sunk so staying away seemed key. See where Emma and my sister excelled on land, the sea the ship was my area of expertise.

"Get that thing off my ship!" Killian said

"No, now we have a hostage." Regina said

"Regina, this isn't your call." Amira said

The mermaid looked at all of us, needless to say I stayed back by the hull steps which was as close to staying by Killian as I could get right now with everything going on. Suddenly the mermaid grabbed the shell and blew into it. We all had to cover our ears.

"What was that?" Emma asked

"A warning, let me go or die." The mermaid said

I knew not all mermaids were bad but not all mermaids, Snow told me about one called Ariel who helped her out. Surprisingly we'd had our fair share of encounters with mermaids. David grabbed the shell from the mermaid

"What is this?" David asked

"Let me go" The mermaid said

"Absolutely not." Regina said

"Threatening her isn't the way to motivate her." Snow said

"Doesn't matter if you get her to talk you can't trust her. Mermaids are liars." Killian said from the helm

"Of course they are." Emma said

I mainly was just sitting there thinking knowing when it came down to everything. Snow and Regina had their own quarrels, David didn't like Killian and Emma well I hate to say it but Gold was right she didn't believe in anything but what she saw. The men seemed to watch me waiting to see if I'd say anything but I kept out of it for now. Snow and Regina were already bickering but something the mermaid said caught my attention.

"I don't need my friends to kill you. You'll kill yourselves. Now, let me go." The mermaid said

Suddenly thunder cracked and a storm was coming in and we all knew it had to of been the mermaid to bring it in.

"The storm, don't let her go. She'll swi off and leave us all to die. At least with her, we've got leverage." Killian said

David took a sword to the mermaids neck "Stop the storm then we let you go." David said but she shook her head so David adjusted with the sword.

"That's more like it charming, filet the mermaid." Regina said

We all merely watched but David backed off the mermaid knowing that they weren't barbarians. Still the matter of the storm was something we knew had to be stopped and yet everyone kept going back and forth about what to do with her. Except me, Emma and the crew. Regina took it upon herself to turn the mermaid into stone which made the storm be worse.

"What have you done?!" Emma asked

"Smee, watch Selena. We're gonna try to outrun this storm." Killian said

Needless to say the outrunning didn't happen and we had quite the time. Everyone grabbed something to stay on the ship as we ended up going up on a wave. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but then it wasn't something I wasn't used to. As for my sister, David and Emma I couldn't say the same thing but this was the life I was someday going to let little Liam know what it was like.

"Amira, get up here." Killian said

I didn't even give it a second thought as I ran up to the Hull and helped him with the wheel to keep the ship steady. Needless to say I got a good look at my sister and Regina going back and then when David went to stop them Killian said the wrong thing. Leaving me alone to have the wheel as Killian and David started fighting.

"Smee, get up here!" Amira said

Smee ran up taking over the wheel of the ship as I saw Emma jump off the ship. I knew this was dangerous as a piece o the ship snapped off and I threw off my pirate jacket and jumped in after her. I think both of us jumping got everyones attention.

"Emma!" Snow yelled

"Amira" Killian said

I swam down and grabbed Emma as she was unconcious, but with the way things were and the water not so easy. I was struggling hard to get her up. Also a leather dress, leather is the hardest thing to swim in and I'd already known that from the time Regina had pushed me overboard and Killian had saved me yet still this was my family, my niece so I'd do anything for family. I heard that someone else had jumped in the water and when I looked I saw David who helped us get to the surface. I gasped for air knowing I'd held it for some time. A rope was thrown down as David took Emma with him back on the ship and i wrapped the extra rope around me as I was pulled up on the ship. Killian hugged me and he put his jacket around me knowing it was a bit more dry then I was. The sky started to clear and Killian held me close.

"You're a tad crazy luv, jumping in with no way to get back on the ship." Killian said to me

"She's my niece, my family by blood. I'll do anything for those who are family." Amira said

It wasn't long before we were on the island and we all grouped as Emma gave a speech about being a group. Being who we are and succeeding as we all went ahead. Killian insisted two of the men tag along and more importantly being by my side at all times for protection in this whole thing. Did I want to be protected every step of the way with two of the crew watching me? No but then that was the only way Killian would even budge for me to be here.

"So why was I not allowed here besides pan not liking women?" Amira asked

"Selena, you're with the Captain. Pan would use you to make the Captain work for him again. You'd never get to go home to your-" Smee didn't finish

"Smee, there are ears all over this island. Shut it." Killian said

I realized then Killian didn't want Pan knowing about Liam, and as Smee explained there were lost boys on the island. Boys who'd been taken from their families and allowed to never grow up because of Pan. Which made sense now why Killian didn't want Pan to know about Liam, even though Liam was just a baby but Pan could plot to take him from us someday if he knew. Still we kept walking knowing that Henry was somewhere on this island.


	24. Save Henry and a Proposal

Neverland, What can I really say here when it comes down to this island. I mean for one we couldn't speak of Liam here and for another there was the fact Pan well didn't like women on his island. He wanted boys, like my great nephew henry. Still we were on a rescue mission and that was what was most important. I merely walked with Killian and what members of the crew we had.

"We should let Killian lead, he knows the island." Amira said

"I'm the leader Aunt Amira, and we're going to get Henry back." Emma said

I walked over to Emma "Emma, with respect the crew and Killian have been here many times." Amira said

"Pan knows we're here clearly" Emma said

"Yeah and Pan doesn't like Women. I had to insist being on the island" Amira said as Killian pulled me back

I wish I had known what was coming, what pan was doing with Henry in doing things the wrong way. Still after some time of walking we set up camp and made do with what we had. Still things were not as they seemed, we were being watched by the shadow.

Emma wandered off on her own and I stayed close to the camp. Snow on the other hand followed Emma where she was going. I knew the truth about Emma she didn't feel like she had family my sister and her husband had given her up for her best chance.

Killian stood by where I was and even though he'd walk away at times I was never left alone. Still one of these times I wondered off which was bad on my part for being curious. The shadow that was pans had followed me and grabbed me knocking me out taking me to pan's hideout.

It was a bit of time before I awoke but I knew I wasn't back at Camp. I looked around seeing a girl in a bed and I carefully went over to her.

"You're awake. You are Captain hooks girl." Wendy said

"I am. I'm Amira." Amira said.

"I'm Wendy, Wendy Darling." Wendy said

I nod but then sensed we were not alone. I was ready to defend if I needed seeing Pan and another girl walk in. I was shocked to see a third girl not one of my group on the island.

"Selena Marriott or should I call you by your real name Amira White. What a catch Captain Hook has caught himself." Pan said to her as he walked closer grabbing me by my chin and I smacked his hand away.

"No one touches me like that except Killian." Amira said

"Feisty and a princess. What a catch you are Amira for the Captain." Pan said

"Who is with you? I thought you despised women?" Amira asked

"I do, but I make an exception for blood relation. See the one you call the dark one, he's how I got my name. This girl is his long lost daughter. Born with power and power above all is better than anything." Pan said then looked at the girl "Keep watch on them."

Pan soon left us there and I started questioning what he meant by blood relation. No one just makes that word in a sentence unless they're hiding a secret. Little did I know that Pan was hiding a secret. A big secret that would be his downfall later.

The girl seemed to calm down a bit after but as I looked at her I noticed similarities to Mr. Gold. Her hair was a shade lighter than his but her eyes held no evil intentions. In fact I thought we could be friends if things were differently.

"Who are you?" Amira asked

"My name is Thana, my father is Rumpelstiltskin but he never knew about me. He had an affair with my mother before he had his son, my half brother." Thana said but she seemed irritated like she didn't want to be on the island.

"Why not join with us? You can leave this island and come to Storybrooke." Amira said to her which seemed to peak her interest to leave Neverland.

I couldn't tell you how long we sat there waiting for someone who wasn't pan to come save us. I mean literally minutes passed. Soon though Killian walked in the hut and he hugged me.

"Never do that again Selena." Killian said in a serious tone and I couldn't say anything but hug him just glad to see him. I felt him slip something in my pocket but I wasn't sure what to say at that moment.

I missed most of what happened so I was surprised when we all went to another tree house. There Killian left me and the girls where we met another person.

"Are you.." Amira said

"I'm Tink. You're Amira, the Captains soon to be fiance." Tinker Bell said

Amira blushed a bit hearing that and then I recalled the item in my pocket and I walked over to the corner putting a hand in my pocket seeing a box with a note on top. So I put the box back and just opened the note.

'Amira, I had to take David to another part of the island. Only open the box if I don't return. - Killian'

I could only imagine what was in the box, sure I was sure Tink had just gave me a hint but still this was something big. It meant Killian was serious when he said that I and Liam were going to be getting his full attention. Yet part of my heart hurt at the thought of what to say since my father wouldn't approve of a pirate but I loved this pirate with my whole heart. I missed my parents no matter where I was but then Killian..he'd lost so much more. He never spoke of his mother and his father abandoned him in truth we were perfect to understand each other.

I paced for awhile wondering about the whole thing till Killian returned with David and I hugged him. I never felt so happy about seeing him and I didn't care about the box at the moment. Still he didn't say anything just moved all of us leading to the ship where we headed out. I heard that pan was defeated. I noticed Neal was there and I didn't mind but still. After some time I saw Henry come up from the Captain's quarters but something seemed off. I chose to ignore it thinking I was just paranoid for reasons that were of my own spiraling out of control. I was looking out at the sea before we started to fly and I felt a hand on my arm.

"Amira." Killian said

"Yes, Captain?" Amira asked

Killian reached in my pocket and he took the box. I heard the sound of him moving.

"Turn around Luv." Killian said

Without hesitation I turned around shocked to see him kneeling before me infront of everyone on the ship and opened the box revealing what was inside.

"Killian.." Amira said wondering if this was really happening now.

"Amira Selena White, Will you marry me once we've returned?" Killian asked taking my hand in his.

Ok so the moment was romantic but we'd just gone through having a baby together and going on a rescue mission. No time like the present.

"Yes." Amira said with tears in my eyes

Killian placed the ring on my hand and I was overly excited as I kissed him and hugged him. I thought nothing could get in the way but I was wrong.

When we returned to Storybrooke, We all walked off the ship. Granny and red was there with my son to greet us so of course I thanked them and took my little boy in my arms. He was still precious to me and Killian that we were going to be great parents. At least that's what i hoped. Still There was more than I knew coming. We all split ways going home.

The next day though The shadow that was connected to the sails was set free. We had to figure out many things at that time and with some time going forward well you probably know what happened that we ended up stopping the shadow. Next phase was stopping pan but to do that meant more than we knew. In fact it came to a point we all were on the border line of storybrooke.

"I can stop this, but to do it I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most." Regina said

Emma held Henry "you can't be serious." Emma said

"There is more than one way to say goodbye. You have to take him away from storybrooke." Regina said then she looked at me "A pirate ship is no place for a baby Amira, you have a choice to make."

 **Authors Note: Ok reader, you have a choice here. I'm going to be making a few different ways this can go.**

 **Choice 1: Amira takes Liam with Emma and Henry - Next chapter**

 **Choice 2: Regina finds a way to send Amira, Killian and Liam to the real world with Emma and Henry - will be after choice 1 chapter**

 **Choice 3: Amira and Killian return to the enchanted forest with Liam - Will be after choice 2 chapter**

 **Choice 4: Similar to choice one but won't be the same - will be after choice 3**

 **I will be starting to work on these chapters. Very soon.**


	25. Choice 1 Amira and Liam go with Emma

**Choice 1 of three (four was scrapped)**

 **-recap-**

The fight with pan was like nothing I ever considered. It was dangerous and Blue was missing her shadow. Still I had a feeling out of everyone we could trust Thana.

"So what's the plan?" Tink asked me

"We capture the shadow and get pan taken care of." Amira said

"Love, you know there's two things I risk my life for. Love and Revenge. Stay here." Killian said

I watched as he went over above the chairs provoking the shadow. Tink had the coconut Neal had made as a boy and she used it to capture the shadow and destroy it. Still things were bad when we all had a plan and pan froze us where most of us couldn't move.

"How sweet but maybe I'll destroy you two first." He said pointing at Belle and Neal. He was going to go for Neal.

Thana had left us but when we least expected it she found a way to stop pan with Mr. Gold. Sadly it meant in mr. Gold sacrificing himself for all of us. Next thing I knew we were all heading to the town line.

"Mama" Liam said

"It's going to be ok." Amira said to him

 **-current-**

We were all at the border as Regina came over to Emma and Henry "To stop the pan's curse I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most." Regina said and Emma had Henry come over to her

"Henry" Emma said

"I can never see him again." Regina said

"Breaking the curse." Snow said

"Breaking the curse destroys the town." David said

"It will wink out of existence and everyone will go back from wherever their from prevented from ever returning." Regina said as she looked down

I knew she was part of the ones who had been cursed as I held Liam but wondered what it would mean. She knew Storybrooke didn't belong here and neither did all of the. Emma looked at Regina though questioningly.

"You'll go back to the enchanted forest." Emma said

"All of us, except Henry" Regina said "He will stay here because he was born here."  
"Alone?" Emma asked worried

"No, you will take him because you're the savior. You were created to break the curse and once again you can escape it." Regina said and she looked over at me "You should go with them, to raise your son. A life of a pirate is no place for a child." Regina said to me

My heart sank in my stomach knowing that I'd never see Killian if I went, but he took my free hand that wasn't holding Liam in his and used his hook to make me look at him. I felt tears already forming in my eyes as I wanted this not to happen.

"Go luv, it's what you've always wanted to see outside of storybrooke. You can do that, you can raise our son." Killian said and a tear formed as I shook my head no. How could I leave him knowing he was everything I wanted.

"I'll find a way to find you again I promise." He said as he held me and Liam close before taking us over to Regina. I handed Liam to Killian as I hugged my sister.

"This isn't fair, it's all my fault." Henry said

"What do you mean?" Regina asked

"If I had never gone to get Emma, If I just lived under the curse with you none of this would of ever happened." Henry said "I thought I was alone. I thought you didn't love me. But I was wrong."

"Henry, I was wrong too. It wasn't your fault it was mine. I cast a curse out of vengeance and I'm a villain. You heard Mr. Gold Villains don't get happy endings." Regina said

"You're not a villain, you're my mom" Henry said hugging her

Regina took hold of Henry and Emma's hand as she used a spell to give them new memories once they would cross the barrier then she walked over to me and took my hand and touched Liam's hand as she was planning to do the same with us. Killian hugged me and Liam one more time before the four of us headed into Emma's car and left the town. I looked back before we passed all the way through the line and a tear fell down my cheek knowing I was leaving my fiancee behind.

Once past the barrier my new memories started to take over as I looked at my son. I loved him dearly no matter what and I knew deep down that something was missing. I noticed the ring on my hand but for some reason I couldn't remember why I had it on.

After about four months, I'd made my own life dealing with the people. I was a singer but I'd also gotten into the habit of going into bars playing pool for money and drinking. I wasn't a drunk it just seemed like this was natural. I never came home drunk as I always kept Liam in mind. Sometimes I helped Emma with catching people for her job when they didn't show up to court. It slowly worked out.

Six more months passed but I didn't think much about it. I was at a friends party with Liam and Henry. The kids were playing in the other room and I was with the adults indulging in alcohol and playing pool. I was pretty good like I'd done it many times. It was a costume party so we were all dressed up and I was dressed as a pirate.

"Wow Selena, you're pretty good." A man named Darin said

"I've played a few times." I said as I had my shot I was making sure not to over do it.

We started wagering money and I just shrugged it off as my friend Ashley went to change the music. We'd been listening to a mix of music lately and I told her to put on some metallica music. She did but the instrumental version on this particular one. The Day That Never Comes.

I particularly liked this one and it seemed as if every time I won I was getting money or another drink. I got bored and let them continue wagering money on their own as I went to get another shot. That's when I saw him, dressed in all leather like a pirate should be with a hook. Something about it seemed familiar but I didn't think much of it.

"You look quite nice lass." He said

"Thanks." I said as I poured the shot and looked over at the pool table. "Ash if you want another better come get it!" I yelled

Ashley came over and took a shot from me and I wasn't paying attention to my glass that he'd slipped something in it. I was talking with my friend when she encouraged me to talk with him he seemed perfect since I dressed as a pirate girl. I reminded her this was in my closet as she walked away.

"Sorry about her." I said

"No worries lass, you seem to handle yourself fine. You also seem a good judge of character." He said

I picked up my glass and he seemed like he was waiting for something. I talked with him for a bit and I found myself quite attracted to him but then I'd been drinking. Drinking always leads to bad decisions most of the time but in this case where I normally cared I didn't as we leaned in close but my thoughts went to Liam and I stopped.

"Sorry, I shouldn't...I" I wanted to so bad but why? He was a stranger to me. All my reasons said not to but this feeling was so strong. I hadn't even realized that my strong feeling took over as I ended up kissing him. Everything hit me fast all my memories that had been sealed away about him, about storybrooke but some of them were blurry. When I pulled away I looked at him for a minute.

"Captain…" I said softly

"Hello Amira" Killian said with a smirk

"Why..how are you here? I remember." I said

"Of course luv, true loves kiss breaks any spell but your memories are probably blurry. Drink up" Killian said

I realized then he put a potion in my drink as I downed the shot and then set it down. All those blurry moments came back in a flash. I had to sit for a minute but if he was here...then storybrooke was back.

 _My sister is back._ I thought

"Come luv, Neal is waiting for us he went to get Emma. Where's the boy?" Killian asked

I lead him to the room and we walked in where the kids were. Henry was with Liam still and Liam came running over to us as he hugged Killian. I saw the bracelet the one that protects him from magic, I realized Liam remembered all this time. He was an infant when we left. Killian picked him up and hugged him.

"Such a big boy you're becoming, your growing too fast for being almost two." Killian said

We went to the car getting the boys in but Ashley and Sariah came out. "You can't be leaving." Ashley said

"Emma needs us, sorry." I said

"You're leaving with a guy you just met?" Sariah asked

"No, I actually know him. This is my fiancee. He's been overseas for some time." I said

"What?!" The girls asked

Killian fell in place like it was natural and held me "Aye, she's right. She got a slight memory loss with how long I was gone but I am back now." Killian said

I thought they bought it as we got in the car and I drove but I stopped at a place to get something to kill my buzz. I couldn't be under the influence with the long drive ahead. When we met up with Neal and Emma I pulled up beside her car and put the window down.

"Ready to do this?" Emma asked me

"As ready as I'm going to be. Let's go." I said

We drove all the way there to get to Storybrooke Maine. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be back but here we were.


	26. 2 the family stays together goes to NY

**Choice 2 of three (four was scrapped)**

 **-recap-**

The fight with pan was like nothing I ever considered. It was dangerous and Blue was missing her shadow. Still I had a feeling out of everyone we could trust Thana.

"So what's the plan?" Tink asked me

"We capture the shadow and get pan taken care of." Amira said

"Love, you know there's two things I risk my life for. Love and Revenge. Stay here." Killian said

I watched as he went over above the chairs provoking the shadow. Tink had the coconut Neal had made as a boy and she used it to capture the shadow and destroy it. Still things were bad when we all had a plan and pan froze us where most of us couldn't move.

"How sweet but maybe I'll destroy you two first." He said pointing at Belle and Neal. He was going to go for Neal.

Thana had left us but when we least expected it she found a way to stop pan with Mr. Gold. Sadly it meant in mr. Gold sacrificing himself for all of us. Next thing I knew we were all heading to the town line.

"Mama" Liam said

"It's going to be ok." Amira said to him

 **-current-**

We were all at the boarder as Regina came over to Emma and Henry "To stop the pan's curse I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most." Regina said and Emma had Henry come over to her

"Henry" Emme said

"I can never see him again." Regina said

"Breaking the curse." Snow said

"Breaking the curse destroys the town." David said

"It will wink out of existence and everyone will go back from wherever their from prevented from ever returning." Regina said as she looked down

I knew she was part of the ones who had been cursed as I held Liam but wondered what it would mean. She knew Storybrooke didn't belong here and neither did all of the. Emma looked at Regina though questioningly.

"You'll go back to the enchanted forest." Emma said

"All of us, except Henry" Regina said "He will stay here because he was born here."  
"Alone?" Emma asked worried

"No, you will take him because you're the savior. You were created to break the curse and once again you can escape it." Regina said and she looked over at me "You should go with them, to raise your son. A life of a pirate is no place for a child." Regina said to me

My heart sank in my stomach knowing that I'd never see Killian if I went, but he took my free hand that wasn't holding Liam in his and used his hook to make me look at him.

"Go luv, it's what you've always wanted to see outside of storybrooke. You can do that, you can raise our son." Killian said and a tear formed as I shook my head no. How could I leave him knowing he was everything I wanted.

"I'll find a way to find you again I promise." He said as he held me and Liam close before taking us over to Regina. I handed Liam to Killian as I hugged my sister.

"This isn't fair, it's all my fault." Henry said

"What do you mean?" Regina asked

"If I had never gone to get Emma, If I just lived under the curse with you none of this would of ever happened." Henry said "I thought I was alone. I thought you didn't love me. But I was wrong."

"Henry, I was wrong too. It wasn't your fault it was mine. I cat a curse out of vengeance and I'm a villain. You heard Mr. Gold Villains don't get happy endings." Regina said

"You're not a villain, you're my mom" Henry said hugging her

Regina took hold of Henry and Emma's hand as she used a spell to give them new memories once they would cross the barrier then she walked over to me and took my hand and touched Liam's hand as she was planning to do the same with us. Thana on the other hand walked over to Killian and waved her hand over his hook returning his hand to him and she used her magic to do the same with him.

"You're going with your family." Thana said to him

"Thana where were you when Pan…" I asked

She smiled "I had to take care of a few things and set him up for failure also I had to sneak into my dads shop for this." Thana said

I was confused and so was Killian but suddenly she had a jar appear with a hand in the Jar. I heard the stories of Killian losing his hand to the dark one. I was shocked to see that this was really happening. I saw Thana wave her hand over the jar and when we all looked Killian had his hand and the hook was in the jar.

"What.." Killian said

"You need your hand to go into the other realm." Thana said

Regina handed me her car keys and she had the car appear. "You need your own vehicle. Follow Emma out and you get to raise your son like it never happened." Regina said

Thana took my hand and Killian's as she made sure we shared memories and stayed together. I took Liam as I saw a car seat and put him in it. After saying out goodbyes I wiped my eyes as I got in the car with Killian and drove behind Emma's car. The only one who had been cursed was me but still with Regina and Thana giving us new memories it was like a good thing.

In my new memories Killian and I had met in New York where I found Emma and Henry. We'd fallen in love over many dates and Killian worked as a police officer. We'd adopted a boy named Devin who was really our adopted son from Pan's lost boys.

Within the 4 months that had passed Amira had gotten a job making music under her usual Alias Selena Marriot to keep her personal life and her professional life separate. She'd only come out with a few singles but it was good enough to keep them going. She'd also made some friends who she could hang out with so she would every once in awhile go out for girls night with them, tonight just happened to be one of those nights as she sat with them.

"So you've been together a long time and he's proposed. So how long till you get married? You both have a kid together." Ashley said

Amira took a sip of her drink "yes, we have a 4 month old son and our adopted son Devin." I said

"Wait a minute, you're drinking sprite not alcohol. What's going on?" Ashley asked

"uh I'm just not all the way feeling well.." I admitted feeling like my stomach just wasn't wanting alcohol today

"anyway cheers to your singles!" Ashley said raising her glass and I raised my own as I smiled.

When I was done I returned home after celebrating with my friends for my singles. As I walked in the door I stretched a bit. I knew Killian was in law enforcement so sometimes he worked late but he'd been working with me to save money up for our wedding. Devin and Liam were asleep so the house was very calm

"I'm home" Amira said as I walked over to Killian and kissed him.  
"How was the celebration with your little group of friends?" Killian asked

"It was nice but I wish you could of been there." I admitted

At the year mark we were already planning things like looking into venues and I had been looking for my dress. I was ready to finally wear the perfect dress to my wedding. So Sariah and Ashley went with me to look at dresses but I couldn't decide.

"You're awfully picky" Ashley said

"I can't help that it has to be perfect." I admitted

When I had finally found the dress I liked and picked out. I took it to the dressing room where I put it on and smiled.

"it's perfect, it fits you so well." Ashley said and I smiled knowing Killian and I weren't hurting for money by no means yet I noticed a girl approach me. She seemed familiar in the sense I should know her.

"May I speak to you alone?" She asked softly.

I"uh sure I guess." I said as I went back in to change giving my credit card to Ash to go buy it then walked with Thana.

"Is there something wrong? Do you need help? My fiancee is a police officer." I said to Thana as I texted Killian that I finally found my dress.

"There is something wrong. The rest of your family needs help." Thana said. I merely looked at her in confusion knowing that something about that seemed odd "the rest of my family?" I asked and she nod while handing me bottles. "Take these. I'll be around. The name is Thana. I'd you take this the truth will be revealed I promise." She said with a small soft smile. I got the feeling I knew her somehow but it still seemed odd.

I drove the car home after I dropped Ashley and Sariah off at their places before arriving home and walking in.

"I'm home." Amira said as she placed the bottles on the table before putting the dress away where Killian couldn't find it. Devin had went over to the table picking one up and he sniffed it. "odd." Devin said before he drank it and put a hand on his head. I started to worry since I didn't know what substance was in that bottle.

I walked over to devin putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Devin what did you do?" I asked

"What you need to do" Devin said handing one to me and Killian.

"you both need to drink this, to remember what you've forgotten. Amira, your sister is Snow white Emma's mother." Devin said to me. I looked at Devin for awhile and then at the bottle "A girl named Thana gave me those."

"Thana is your best friend, she's also close to your family even to him." Devin said, it all sounded strange to me and I looked at Killian "I..six months ago I didn't mention it but after feeding Liam I had an image of a pirate ship in my mind."

Killian seemed like he didn't know what to say and suddenly as if Devin knew before we did. He ran over to the door and opened it. I was all confused on this whole thing but still when he opened the door there was thana.

"Amira I see devin took it. Nice to see ya again laddy." Thana said with a smile. "Now where is Emma? Her man is looking for her." She asked Devin.

"They didn't take it Thana!" Devin said and looked at me and Killian. "you both rescued me from Neverland you need to take those drinks."

"Neverland?" I said thinking he sounded crazy, then again I had that vision or dream of being on a pirate ship.

"You were a princess who ran away and joined the Jolly Roger crew with him. He's really Captain Hook." Devin said and Amira went over to Killian looking at him. "his story seems odd but if you were really captain hook you're better than what's in the book." Amira said to Killian even though she hadn't taken the memory potion

Killian laughed. "I doubt I am the one from this fairy tale devin sajd." He said to me.

Thana sighed. "One down side about this realm." She said under her breathe. "Mind telling me where Emma is So her man can help her?" She asked devin.

"Emma is with Henry or her boyfriend Walsh." Amira said still finding this weird. Liam who'd been walking some was behind Amira's leg looked at Thana, he had some of his father's looks

"You have grown since I last say you little one." Thana said kneeling down carefully to look at Liam. But also making it clear she isn't a threat.

Liam smiled reaching and touching both his parents hands as a light came from him, this time he triggered a memory of herself looking in a mirror dressed as a pirate and Killian beside her with a hook which made Amira and Killian blink

"Ah little one has magic." Thana siad taking noticing both of them blink.

"he's triggering your old memories. By touching you both he can get you to remember something." Devin said

I wanted to say something but what could I say when none of this made sense. I heard Killian threaten Thana to leave and I got a weird feeling from him doing that. I wanted to tell her to stay if that sounded odd or not. We'd held Devin back from her a bit worried

Devin got free going over grabbing the bottles "she's not trying to harm us." Devin said and he looked at both of them.

"We're a family, but haven't you both felt like something is missing?" Devin asked and Amira sighed "I have, it's a feeling I haven't been able to shake."

"You told me the story of how you fell in love when you took me clothes shopping. Regina changed your memories of how you met but it's not the real way you met." Devin said and Amira could tell he was telling the truth. "he's telling the truth..I can tell."

"I don't believe or trust the girl." Killian said pointing to Thana. "Im calling my colleagues." He said and went for the phone

Neal had followed and was behind Thana "I wouldn't do that, You won't believe her maybe you'll believe actual proof." Neal said handing an envelope.

I put Liam down and took the envelope as I pulled out Pictures. She saw it was me and Killian as I went through them but one made me stop seeing Killian with a hook for a hand. "Killian..these photos have us in them. That really was a memory Liam triggered."

"They can easily be photoshopped luv." Kilian said. "Leave both of you." He said.

"You have a heart tattoo with the name Milah on it." Neal said

"he does, how do you know that?" Amira asked

"Milah was my mother." Neal said

Okay let me be the first to say how strange that sounds that Milah was this guy's mother. I mean Killian never mentioned a Milah but he always said he couldn't remember how he got the tattoo. I never asked much questions as it just seemed normal and looking at the photos of this place called Storybrooke I could see there was the tattoo in the same place.

With all the proof that was infront of us we decided to go ahead and drink from the bottles. The memories came like a head rush and tell you I for one didn't want to know what all had been happening. These memory potions are a big headrush. Still after convincing Emma which took a bit of time we packed everything and ended up on the Jolly Roger. We drove all the way there to get to Storybrooke Maine. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be back but here we were.


	27. Option 3:Return to the Enchanted forest

**-recap-**

The fight with pan was like nothing I ever considered. It was dangerous and Blue was missing her shadow. Still I had a feeling out of everyone we could trust Thana.

"So what's the plan?" Tink asked me

"We capture the shadow and get pan taken care of." Amira said

"Love, you know there's two things I risk my life for. Love and Revenge. Stay here." Killian said

I watched as he went over above the chairs provoking the shadow.

Tink had the coconut Neal had made as a boy and she used it to capture the shadow and destroy it. Still things were bad when we all had a plan and pan froze us where most of us couldn't move.

"How sweet but maybe I'll destroy you two first." He said pointing at Belle and Neal. He was going to go for Neal.

Thana had left us but when we least expected it she found a way to stop pan with Mr. Gold. Sadly it meant in mr. Gold sacrificing himself for all of us. Next thing I knew we were all heading to the town line.

"Mama" Liam said

"It's going to be ok." Amira said to him

-Current-

We were all at the boarder as Regina came over to Emma and Henry "To stop the pan's curse I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most." Regina said and Emma had Henry come over to her

"Henry" Emma said

"I can never see him again." Regina said

"Breaking the curse." Snow said

"Breaking the curse destroys the town." David said

"It will wink out of existence and everyone will go back from wherever their from prevented from ever returning." Regina said as she looked down

We all watched as Emma and Henry got in the car heading off to their new life. I was going to stay with my family. Killian and the crew otherwise I wouldn't be whole and my son was going to be with us. I loved them more than anything. I watched as Regina ripped the paper and as the smoke came we were all taken back to the Enchanted forest. It happened so fast and suddenly when we were back in the Enchanted forest I saw we were in a group and I was back in black leather.

"Snow...what happened?" Aurora asked, never forgot her

I handed Killian Liam as I told Devin to stay close to us. It was weird as I looked seeing in our group was everyone who was at the end storybrooke. I knew that we'd need to regroup with the crew. Everyone was seeming to consider everything and Snow looked at the princess.

"We're back" Snow said

Everyone stayed where they were but Snow asked me and Killian to walk with her and charming over to the Gazeebo. Along with my family since the boys were not leaving my side or Killian's but Regina joined us.

"How have things been since we left?" Snow asked "The Ogres?"  
"Oh, Defeated" Aurora said and she looked over at Phillip "We're restoring our kingdom and our lives."

"And congratulations." Snow and I both said as we made a nod to her

Aurora lauhed "Is it that obvious?" Aurora asked  
"You're glowing." Snow said

"You made it back home, I see you have a son now..two?" Aurora asked me

"I do have a son, Liam and Devin we welcomed as part of our little family when we saved him from neverland." I said

"Why is she the one pregnant and I'm the one sick?" Regina asked as she looked away  
"We have much to celebrate." Phillip said "and know that you and your friends are welcome in our kingdom. If you need anything we are at your service."

Killian took my hand leading me and the boys from where they were talking. I knew we couldn't stay not with the crew somewhere out there. I knew Thana was with them though and so I wasn't so scared. Killian seemed to hestiate on his words for a moment while he looked at me.

"Luv, we can't stay. The crew needs us, the jolly roger is somewhere around here." Killian said

I knew too well but I knew Liam wasn't old enough for the seas yet. There were dangers we couldn't protect him from. I love being a pirate and I love the boys but I had to make sure I made good choices for them.

"Maybe you should go on ahead." I said

"Amira, I can't leave my first mate behind." Killian said

"I know but Liam isn't ready. The seas and things like that you said it yourself. You were a child when your father sold you into slavery on a ship. He's an infant, I want him to love the seas but if the other pirates heard about him they'd use him against you and me." I said

Killian hated that I was right, I could read it in his face. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Holding me close like he'd be ready to kill if he lost me was comforting but I was right the crew had to be there.

"I find the crew and the Jolly roger then we come back for you and the boys." Killian said as he had me look at him.

"I'll be at the castle. Maybe we can go to the summer house at least once in case something ever happens." I asked  
"Whatever you want." Killian said

A little later I saw that we were given horses and Killian had his for a long travel. I didn't know how long he'd be gone and I was tending to the boys. The horse I was given had enough for a few days travel. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked seeing Snow.

"Snow" I said surprised

"Are you leaving?" Snow asked

"No, I'm gonna stick around for a bit with Liam. Killian's going to find the crew and the Jolly Roger then come for me." I said

My answer seemed to leave snow surprised but I didn't care since I was gonna live a pirate was my choice and no one could talk me out of it. My sister seemed to understand that as she walked over as I saw Killian getting on the horse and talking with them. He looked over at me and I nod as he understood I was staying for the safety of our son. Watching him leave on a horse was hard but I got up on the horse as Devin handed me Liam and got on behind me.

 _Traveling by horse will be easier for carrying Liam all there._ I thought

Snow wanted me up front with her and her husband as I had the horse walk beside them. Listening to them talk about the castle was one thing I wasn't sure about. This castle was my birth home but it wasn't my home anymore, the Jolly roger had become my home or really anywhere Killian was.

"I'm gonna go ahead." I told Snow

Before she could say anything I was ahead and we had to stop half way when I put my hand out seeing a barrer. I knew it was Regina's magic, it had to be but then something seemed more wicked about it. Maybe I was wrong that it wasn't Regina's magic at all.

"Something isn't right.." I said  
"Mama, what is this?" Liam asked

"Magic, strong magic." I said "I don't like this, we have to go back to the others."

I went back in the other direction and had it slow when we were back with the others. Snow seen my distress and looked at me. My worry probably said it all but something was definatly off.

"Ami, what's wrong?" Snow asked

"There's a barrier" I said

As we made our way and came back snow caught me up on the unfortunate things that happened. The guest called Robin of Locksley offered a place we could go. I got down knowing the horse could use a break Devin was light though so I told him to stay on. As we made our way there I was thinking about a few things when suddenly I saw him looking at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"What's a pirate doing with Snow White?" He asked

"I'm Amira White, Snow's sister. Selena Marriot to those who know me as a pirate." I said

I let Liam down and he walked infront of me and I noticed Robin was looking. "Are you raising the child without his father?" Robin asked

"No, his father is my Captain and will return for us soon enough." I said

I didn't want to be bothered with so many questions and when Regina went about getting on with lowering the shield I liked that she was really trying. Soon we got the kingdom back and I led Liam to a room. It was my old room and I had the boys lay down and rest.

"Mama, how do you know so much about this kingdom?" Liam asked

"I used to live here...a long time ago." I told him

We stayed there for a few days and Liam adjusted to a lot of people. I still wore black the opposite of Snow's all white outfits since I was like the black sheep of the family choosing a pirate. About three weeks finally passed when Killian returned walking in with the crew. I hugged him as did the boys while it was nice.

"Amira, you're safe." the crew said and I waved to them.

We stayed for a little while with my sister, the crew was given the option of their cabins or guest rooms to stay in. Killian told me this was my chance to go to the summer palace that I wanted to go to. It wasn't going to be the wedding thing like we hoped but still going with the one I love would make my dream come true. So we went but took Liam and Devin with us. We spent several days there enjoying the time.

After relaxing for five months we felt we could handle having Liam on the ship. So we said our goodbyes and left to travel the world. I went down to check on the beans I'd hidden seeing they were there. We could go anywhere still and not have a care in the world which made me really happy. Though time seemed to pass and suddenly we were at a place when we saw Neal.

"Hey we need to go like now" Neal said

"What for?" I asked

"There is going to be another curse and we have to outrun it." Neal said

We really did out run the curse which took time and well a lot of light magic mixed with dark magic thanks to Thana. Thana had been with us the entire time since we rejoined on the ship. We used a bean to travel to New york where Thana went with Neal to get Emma. Relaxing on the ship as I concealed it knowing that things were going to be interesting.

"Amira, you're quite skilled but luv you need rest." Killian said  
"I can rest later." I told him

We waited for hours but soon we saw Thana return telling us that Neal and Emma along with Henry took her car. We headed through the seas going to storybrooke. Once we were back I really didn't know how to feel and my biggest question.

 **Who made this curse?**


End file.
